Embarquement immédiat!
by isatis2013
Summary: Un nouveau numéro qui va faire voyager nos associés. Ils pourraient faire d'intéressantes découvertes...
1. Chapter 1

En avant pour une nouvelle aventure !

Un peu de dépaysement

Spéciale dédicace aux trois mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent, toujours fidèles,

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général !

.

.

Finch poussa doucement la porte de la chambre pour vérifier que tout allait bien. John dormait. Il avait l'air tranquille. Son visage était serein. Finch s'accorda le droit de l'observer quelques minutes. Pas plus sinon il risquait de le réveiller. Il était si intuitif qu'il devinerait immanquablement sa présence. Mais il aimait le regarder dormir. Son visage calme, détendu dans le sommeil. Image trompeuse. L'informaticien savait qu'il ne lui faudrait même pas une minute pour s'éveiller et être de nouveau prêt à se battre. Son agent était à lui seul une arme des plus efficaces. Le moindre de ses gestes calculés avec précision pour parer toute attaque. Ses mains, que Finch se prenait à admirer si souvent, étaient capable de tuer en quelque secondes sans aide. Avec une arme il devenait précision, efficacité. Autrefois cette précision ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires, mais depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble elle ne tuait plus, elle blessait seulement, pour respecter sa volonté. Finch détestait les armes et la violence, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait les éviter autant les tempérer, et John avait accepté parce qu'au fond de lui il n'était pas le tueur froid pour lequel la CIA voulait le faire passer. Finch savait qu'il était autre chose. Il savait la part d'humanité qui en faisait un homme meilleur que bien d'autre, meilleur que ses anciens collègues espions. Cette part d'humanité endormie, muselée, étouffée lorsqu'il était en service actif et que Finch avait su ranimé lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. Au début il avait été surpris. Il pensait avoir engagé un agent froid, conditionné, qu'il aurait sans doute quelque peine à convaincre d'user d'un peu de sensibilité, de respect de la vie humaine. Même s'il le savait capable d'un geste de ce genre pour en avoir été témoin. Et puis il avait découvert l'homme derrière le masque. Premier indice, il n'avait pas eu de mal à le convaincre d'agir comme il le souhaitait : « blesser et non tuer ». Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'insister vraiment. Puis il avait fait d'autres découvertes. La façon dont il employait le généreux salaire qu'il lui versait, ses réactions face à certains de leur numéro, son implication dans leurs missions. Et il avait compris la bonté de cet homme, juste masquée mais toujours présente. Enfin il y avait son attitude envers lui. Il s'était intéressé à lui dès le départ et Finch avait dressé autour de lui de solides barrières pour se protéger de cet inconnu si redoutable. Puis il avait découvert que son intérêt pour lui était avant tout motivé par le besoin de savoir à qui il avait affaire, non par de mauvaises intentions à son encontre. Et John avait multiplié les gestes envers lui, s'était montré d'une loyauté sans faille. Il l'avait secouru, cherché, assisté en toutes circonstances. Au fil du temps une solide amitié avait fini par naître entre eux tandis que Reese revenait à la vie et que lui relâchait lentement ses défenses. Quand cette amitié était-elle devenue amour ? Ca Finch l'ignorait. Il n'y avait peut être pas de moment précis ? Juste une accumulation ? En tous cas aujourd'hui il en était là et c'est pourquoi ce matin il se tenait au seuil de la chambre à l'observer secrètement, profitant de chaque instant offert, les collectionnant précieusement dans un coin de son esprit.

John était proche de lui, Finch le savait. Leur lien était solide. Il doutait cependant qu'il évolue autant chez son associé que pour lui. Il était même persuadé que cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Alors il prenait bien garde de ne rien laisser transparaître de ses véritables sentiments. Ils étaient bien ainsi, amis, associés, toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Il devrait s'en contenter. Avec de temps en temps quelques petits instants spéciaux.

Il soupira, se décidant à refermer la porte et à rejoindre le salon. Leur dernière mission s'était terminée à 3H du matin avec le retour de John à l'appartement qui leur servait de planque, épuisé par cinq jours de mission en continu pendant lesquels il avait à peine réussi à obtenir quelques heures de sommeil. Ces trois derniers jours ils avaient juste communiqué par téléphone, sans se voir. Une véritable torture pour l'informaticien. Aussi s'était-il réjoui de voir enfin cette mission prendre fin. Leur dernier numéro en sécurité, John l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait directement au loft. « Sauf si vous avez besoin de moi » avait-il tout de même ajouté. En dépit de sa fatigue, il le faisait passer en priorité comme toujours. Finch s'était alors enquit de son état. La fatigue, ça il savait, mais était-il sain et sauf ? Il y avait eu une hésitation puis John avait fini par avouer, un coup reçu, « Presque rien, je m'en arrangerais Finch » avait-il affirmé. Non. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se débrouiller seul. Surtout il voulait être certain de la gravité de la blessure car il connaissait son agent, avec lui rien n'était jamais grave, même une balle était réduite à la mention de simple égratignure si elle n'avait pas fait de dégâts sérieux. Il avait alors exigé que John vienne le rejoindre à la planque « Vous pourrez vous reposer ici aussi » avait-il plaidé. Et John avait cédé. _« Pour me faire plaisir »_ avait songé l'informaticien. Il ne pouvait se douter que John avait cédé avant tout à un irrépressible besoin de le retrouver, de le voir, après trois jours privés de sa présence qui lui avait paru interminables. S'il avait pensé que son partenaire n'était pas encore chez lui il n'aurait pas annoncé qu'il rentrait directement. Sans qu'ils le sachent, c'était la même sensation de bien être qui les avait envahi chacun de leur côté lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés au retour de John.

Finch avait soigné sa blessure, réellement peu importante, avec des gestes doux et attentifs comme à son habitude et John était allé se coucher pour prendre ce repos dont il avait alors tant besoin. Finch veillant discrètement sur son sommeil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus ces derniers jours, bien trop inquiet pour cela, mais John n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il s'était assoupi quelques heures dans le canapé et maintenant, après avoir vérifié le sommeil de son agent, il attendait impatiemment son réveil pour le retrouver et profiter à nouveau de sa bonne humeur et de son sourire si lumineux qu'il aimait tellement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une délicieuse odeur de café tira John du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'étira, cherchant à se repérer. _« Ah oui, la planque »_ jugea t-il. Le retour au milieu de la nuit à la fin de cette mission aussi délicate qu'interminable. Le regard soulagé de Finch en le retrouvant. John sourit. Comme chaque matin c'était la pensée de son associé qui provoquait son premier sourire de la journée. Il se rappela ses gestes attentifs lorsqu'il avait pris soin de sa blessure, ses mains sur sa peau qui le faisait frissonner, raviver en lui une envie, un désir inavouable qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer, il en était conscient. Depuis quand ? Il se souvenait seulement d'un besoin de plus en plus puissant de le voir, d'être avec lui, de la nécessité d'entendre le son de sa voix, de le voir sourire, surtout si ce sourire lui était destiné. Leur amitié avait grandit lentement pour devenir solide, indéfectible, ça il le savait. Mais quand s'était-elle muée en amour ? Il en avait pris conscience un jour où Finch s'était trouvé exposé. Il avait alors réalisé que sa vie dépendait de la sienne, et pas seulement pour leur association, et compris ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment envers son partenaire. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, trop tard pour cela, et trop tard pour occulter ses sentiments. Depuis il souffrait juste de ne pouvoir les exprimer. Il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre ou de le voir s'éloigner de lui, il ne supporterait pas une distance entre eux, ce qui arriverait forcement si Finch apprenait la vérité _« enfin un jour il me sera peut être impossible de continuer à me taire »_ songea t-il. C'était déjà de plus en plus difficile.

Il chassa ces pensées négatives pour profiter de l'instant présent et de la perspective du petit déjeuner avec lui. Il se tourna vers le réveil et écarquilla les yeux, choqué : 10H21 ! Il se leva précipitamment. Comment avait-il pu dormir autant ? Trois heures auraient du lui suffire ! Et comment pouvait-il autant se laisser aller ? Enfin ça c'était sans doute la présence apaisante de son partenaire. _« Je deviens trop confiant, c'est une imprudence »_ se morigéna t-il tout en enfilant son pantalon _« pour moi et surtout pour lui je dois rester vigilant !»_ Il portait un maillot et ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler une chemise, de toute façon ensuite il aurait besoin d'une douche chaude et de vêtements propres.

Il entrouvrit doucement la porte et aperçu Finch assis dans le canapé devant son ordinateur portable. Il ne portait pas sa veste mais n'en était pas moins tiré à quatre épingles avec sa chemise blanche aux plis réguliers et son gilet. Il sourit. Son associé serait resté élégant même en plein désert ou au milieu d'une banquise songea t-il. Il s'avança.

-« Bonjour Finch »

Ce dernier se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-« Bonjour M Reese. Bien dormi ? » Demanda t-il en lui adressant un sourire, satisfait de le retrouver. En revanche il se détourna presqu'aussitôt et John fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir en profiter plus longtemps _« toujours son ordinateur »_ songea t-il frustré.

Il ne pouvait deviner que c'était en fait sa tenue qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez son associé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette, son torse musclé que le maillot ne dissimulait pas vraiment, ses pieds nus frôlant le parquet, et tout cela avec ce sourire si lumineux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. C'était un peu trop pour Finch qui n'y était pas préparé.

-« Très bien Finch. Trop en fait, vous avez vu l'heure ? »

-« Vous aviez besoin de vous reposer M Reese »

-« La prochaine fois ne me laissez pas dormir aussi longtemps »

-« La prochaine fois, programmez votre alarme M Reese car il n'est pas question que j'interrompe votre sommeil quand vous en avez autant besoin »

-« Je vois. Je ne peux pas compter sur vous alors ? » Se moqua l'ex agent.

-« Pas sur ce sujet, je le crains » jugea l'informaticien sur le même ton _« mais ce sera bien le seul »_ songea t-il

-« Vous avez déjeuné ? »

-« Non pas encore. Je vous attendais » répondit Finch _« Et je le regrette ! »_ pensa t-il en lui-même, parce que la perspective de s'assoir en face de son agent et de sa "tenue décontractée" lui semblait des plus perturbantes ! S'il avait pu deviner, il n'aurait pas attendu _« ou j'aurais pu dire que j'avais déjeuné »_. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

-« Vous venez ? » interrogea Reese alors qu'il revenait avec la cafetière et la déposait à côté de la théière de l'informaticien.

-« J'arrive » murmura Finch en se levant avec réticence.

-« Tout va bien Finch ? » s'étonna l'ex agent. Il déposa une tasse de thé devant lui comme il prenait place.

-« Merci. Tout va bien. Cette mission est enfin terminée. C'est un soulagement » ajouta t-il pour entretenir la conversation.

John remarqua qu'il semblait éviter son regard et s'étonna de son attitude mais il préféra ne pas l'interroger car cela risquait de le braquer. Il le connaissait assez pour anticiper sa réaction. Il agit donc comme si tout était normal. Il découvrirait plus tard la raison de sa gêne en l'étudiant discrètement.

-« J'en suis soulagé moi aussi et je dirais que Lionel pense la même chose. On peut dire que ce type nous aura donné du fil à retordre ! »

-« Comment va votre blessure ? »

-« Bien docteur. Ce n'est pas douloureux »

Finch ne put retenir un sourire au mot "docteur". Précisément ce qu'espérait son agent.

-« Tant Mieux. Et si je suis votre médecin alors j'avais bien le droit de vous laisser dormir »

-« Touché » commenta Reese

-« Et je poursuis la prescription en vous incitant à vous détendre puisque nous n'avons pas de numéro »

-« Bonne idée Finch. Après le petit déjeuner je me prépare et nous irons chercher Bear pour sa promenade au parc. Ce sera une excellente façon de nous détendre »

L'informaticien tressaillit.

-« J'ai dit que vous en aviez besoin M Reese. Je ne pensais pas me prescrire la même chose »

-« Vous devriez. Vous êtes fatigué vous aussi, ça se voit. Cette mission nous aura fait manquer de sommeil à tout les deux et Bear sera heureux de votre compagnie » trancha John _« enfin pas autant que moi »_ songea t-il.

Alors que Finch de son côté s'interrogeait _« seulement Bear ? Je préférerais que ce soit vous…»_

-« Bien. Dans ce cas il m'est difficile de refuser » dit-il simplement.

Et John retint un sourire réjouit. Il lui tendit la corbeille de croissants, manœuvrant pour frôler la main de son associé, juste heureux de ce bref contact, tandis que Finch retenait un soupir, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Il fut soulagé que le repas se termine et que John aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour se préparer.

Il en sortit vingt minutes plus tard, revêtu de l'un de ces habituels costumes, et Finch soupira en songeant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir relâcher un peu la pression.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ils ne firent que passer à la bibliothèque. Le temps de récupérer Bear et ils rejoignaient le parc.

Il était midi et ils croisèrent de nombreux employés venu faire une pause. Au vu de leur petit déjeuner tardif, aucun des deux n'avait faim. John joua longuement avec Bear qui semblait ne jamais se lasser de courir derrière sa balle de tennis. Finch profitait du spectacle et se détendait de tout ce stress accumulait ces derniers jours. Il espérait que la prochaine mission serait plus calme et surtout les tiendrait moins éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Vers 15H Bear donna enfin des signes de fatigue. John qui était revenu s'assoir près de son associé le remarqua.

-« Il est temps de rentrer » jugea t-il. Puis une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit tandis qu'il rattachait la laisse du chien.

-« Il est trop tard pour le déjeuner et trop tôt pour le dîner. Que diriez-vous d'un goûter Finch ? »

L'informaticien lui lança un regard surpris

-« Je connais un salon de thé où il font d'excellentes pâtisseries et où les chiens sont tolérés sur la terrasse et comme il fait beau »

Finch n'hésita pas vraiment

-« D'accord » répondit-il à la grande satisfaction de son associé « je ne refuse jamais une bonne tasse de thé » se justifia t-il

-« C'est bon à savoir pour la prochaine invitation » le taquina Reese

Une heure tranquille à la terrasse du salon de thé à discuter de tout et de rien, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre, Bear endormi à leurs pieds. Puis ils se décidèrent à rentrer à la bibliothèque, Finch souhaitant vérifier son système, John refusant catégoriquement sa suggestion de rentrer chez lui pour se détendre _« Je ne serais nulle part mieux qu'avec vous »_ songea t-il

Finch s'installa donc devant ses ordinateurs tandis que Reese prenait place dans un coin à lire un peu, ou en tout cas à faire semblant, préférant nettement rester à observer son partenaire discrètement. Il s'absenta un peu plus tard pour aller chercher le dîner. Chacun vit alors arriver l'heure qu'ils détestaient le plus, celle de leur séparation. Mais comme d'habitude aucun des deux ne l'exprima et ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté espérant le retour du jour pour retrouver l'autre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsque John parvint à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin, il sentit tout de suite une certaine tension dans l'atmosphère. Finch était à sa place, devant ses écrans, mais son attitude rigide l'interpella. Il remarqua la photo d'un homme sur le tableau. _« Nouveau numéro »_ songea t-il _« est ce cela qui le perturbe ? Peut être le connaît-il ? »_

-« Bonjour Finch » lança t-il d'un ton neutre. Il posa leur petit déjeuner et câlina Bear venu à sa rencontre.

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit sobrement l'informaticien.

-« Nous avons une nouvelle mission ? » demanda t-il en examinant la photo de plus près. Un homme brun, la trentaine, en uniforme _« un militaire ? »_ s'interrogea Reese en fronçant les sourcils.

-« En effet » répondit Finch avec une certaine réticence que John capta et qui l'intrigua plus encore.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Finch ? »

-« Tout va bien M Reese » répondit Finch. Réalisant que son attitude réservée attirait l'attention de son agent, il enchaina précipitamment « Justin Hallen, 36 ans, steward, célibataire. Il a un appartement dans Brooklyn qu'il ne doit pas occupé très souvent compte tenu de sa profession. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'information »

-« Le numéro est tombé depuis longtemps ? » interrogea Reese d'un air innocent, façon détournée de s'assurer que son associé n'était pas arrivé trop tôt ce matin.

-« Juste au moment où j'entrais dans le bâtiment, il y a une demi heure »

Reese hocha la tête rassuré.

-« Donc ce type a un métier plutôt prenant. Je suppose qu'il est toujours entre deux vols ? Moyen long courrier ? »

-« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Monsieur Hallen n'est pas employé d'une compagnie d'aviation mais de navigation »

-« De navigation ? » répéta Reese perplexe.

-« Il travaille sur "Le Celtic "un bateau de croisière qui assure régulièrement des traversées de 18 jours. Des séjours à thèmes qui semblent avoir un certain succès »

-« Hum. Oui ça peut être agréable pour quelques jours de vacances » estima Reese « enfin j'espère que pour cette fois Hallen est à terre, sinon je vais avoir du mal à le suivre »

 _« C'est bien ça le problème ! »_ songea Finch dépité. Ce matin, il était arrivé de bonne humeur dans leur repaire. La seule perspective d'une nouvelle journée à ses côtés, l'idée de le revoir très bientôt, suffisait à le réjouir. Puis il avait reçu l'appel de la machine, ce qui l'avait fait soupirer à la perspective des nouveaux dangers qu'ils devraient peut être affronter. Mais à cet instant il n'imaginait pas ce que ce nouveau numéro leur réservait : une nouvelle séparation. Et pas seulement pour quelques heures ! Depuis il ne cessait de tourner cette idée dans son esprit, s'en désespérant un peu plus à chaque minute. Etre loin de lui, ne pas pouvoir veiller sur lui, l'aider. Il savait, pour l'avoir endurer pendant ces trois derniers jours, à quel point sa présence lui était nécessaire.

-« Finch ? »

L'informaticien sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas répondu à la question

-« Il est à terre effectivement » annonça t-il

-« Tant mieux » soupira Reese soulagé.

-« Mais seulement jusqu'à ce soir. Il embarque demain matin pour la prochaine traversée »

-« Demain matin ? » s'exclama John sans pouvoir masquer totalement sa contrariété « Mais je ne peux pas suivre ce type sur son bateau ! »

-« Si la mission le nécessite… » Commença l'informaticien.

-« Finch ! Un voyage de dix huit jours ! »Protesta t-il. Il réalisa qu'il se montrait peut être un peu trop démonstratif. Aussi reprit-il plus calmement « Je ne peux pas m'absenter aussi longtemps. La machine peut nous transmettre d'autre numéros entretemps » il hésita, puis affirma « Et je ne peux pas vous laisser seul à gérer tout cela pendant tant de temps »

 _« Et encore moins vivre trois semaines loin de vous »_ songea t-il désespérément.

Finch l'observa, un peu étonné de la véhémence de sa réaction, mais préféra ne pas relever.

-« Je sais M Reese. Mais si la mission exige que vous le suiviez pendant la traversée il faudra bien le faire. Je vais voir s'il est possible de faire une réservation » ajouta l'informaticien en se tournant vers son ordinateur.

-« Venez avec moi » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

Finch se figea, ses mains immobilisées au dessus du clavier.

-« Pardon ? » demanda t-il en levant les yeux vers John.

Reese pinça les lèvres d'avoir laisser échapper sa pensée. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-« Venez avec moi » répéta t-il

-« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Demanda l'informaticien perplexe. Mais au fond de son esprit l'idée s'imposait et surtout son incidence : ne pas être séparé de lui.

-« Il sera difficile de garder le contact pendant la traversée et je ne pourrais pas assumer les recherches tout seul » tenta John.

-« Il y aura une liaison satellite » suggéra Finch « Mais il est certain que la distance pourrait être source de retard »

-« Ce qui serait une gêne » insista Reese.

-« Et puis vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide… »

L'ex agent se tendit. Ca en revanche c'était une option qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était pas envisageable que Finch courre un quelconque danger.

-« Eventuellement mais je pense qu'un soutien logistique suffira. Il est hors de question que vous soyez exposé »

Finch eut un sourire amusé.

-« Il me semble que le simple fait d'embarquer sur ce navire équivaudra à être sur le terrain M Reese et donc "exposé"»

L'ex agent parût réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre.

-« Vous avez raison. C'est une mauvaise idée » concéda t'il finalement. Il hésita puis ajouta « Mieux vaut que vous restiez ici, la liaison satellite suffira »

C'était dit clairement à contrecœur et Finch s'en rendit bien compte. Il se sentit réchauffé par cette impression que John ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais il en était heureux.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de rater cette mission. Je vous accompagne » affirma t-il alors.

L'ex agent le fixa un instant. Partagé entre la joie de ne pas le quitter et la crainte de le voir participer d'un peu trop près à l'enquête.

-« Ok » consentit-il « Mais dans ce cas il va falloir établir quelques règles »

-« Des règles ? » demanda Finch qui avait repris ses manipulations.

-« Vous serez là pour les recherches et rien d'autre. Pas question que vous interveniez d'une autre façon et pas de contact avec Hallen au cas où il serait la menace »

-« En résumé je reste enfermé dans la cabine nuit et jour ? » s'amusa Finch « C'est radical, cela ne me donne plus très envie de vous suivre »

-« Hum, non. Vous pourrez sortir mais vous devrez être prudent »

-« Je le serais M Reese mais honnêtement je ne pense pas risquer grand-chose puisque vous serez à proximité »

-« Merci Finch. Vous avez raison. Je ne laisserais personne vous atteindre »

-« Je sais. Je vous fais confiance » approuva l'informaticien.

Reese sourit. Son associé n'imaginait surement pas à quel point ces mots lui faisaient plaisir. Et il y avait la perspective de voyager avec lui, coupé du monde. Ils pourraient peut être se rapprocher un peu ? Songea t-il. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui ils créeraient de nouveaux liens. Il détailla la silhouette de son partenaire. _« Je pourrais même me contenter d'une seule cabine pour toute la traversée, une seule chambre voir même un seul lit… »_ La pensée accentua son sourire. Heureusement que Finch lui tournait le dos. Il ne se voyait pas lui faire part de ses pensées _« mais peut être qu'un jour cela pourrait changer »_ espéra t-il.

-« En attendant je pense que vous pouvez commencer à surveiller M Hallen ? » proposa Finch, le tirant de ses réflexions « avec un peu de chance l'affaire se réglera d'ici ce soir et nous n'aurons plus à envisager le voyage? »

-« C'est une possibilité » Reese se demanda s'il devait prier pour cette option, partagé entre son envie de voyager avec lui et son besoin de le protéger.

-« Son adresse est sur votre téléphone »

-« Alors j'y vais » l'ex agent saisit un beignet au passage « Je vous appelle lorsque je l'aurais localisé »

-« Entendu M Reese ». Finch le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce, puis continua ses recherches, pas aussi concentré qu'il l'aurait fallut. _« Venez avec moi »._ Les paroles de Reese tournaient dans son esprit. Il avait dit cela si spontanément comme s'il refusait absolument de le quitter. D'ailleurs il semblait contrarié par l'idée de cette traversée. C'était étrange. Quand à la perspective de voyager seul avec lui dans l'espace somme toute assez limité d'un navire, de le côtoyer d'aussi près à longueur de journée, et de nuit !, c'était particulièrement perturbant ! Mais il saurait résister, parce que rester à l'attendre à la bibliothèque et devoir vivre sans le voir autant de temps lui était tout bonnement impossible !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese appela au bout d'une demi-heure. Posté sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, il épiait leur numéro par la fenêtre.

-« Je l'ai en visuel Finch. A priori tout semble normal »

-« Je n'ai rien de nouveau non plus. Ses comptes sont réguliers. Il n'est pas très bien payé mais je suppose que les voyages sont une compensation. Et il n'a pas de dépense pendant les traversées »

-« Visiblement il a une petite amie »

-« Pas à ma connaissance »

-« En tout cas il est en bonne compagnie. Une jeune femme brune. Il la raccompagne à la porte » il observa quelques instants puis ajouta « Je ne suis pas sur qu'il s'agisse d'une relation établie. La fille porte une tenue plus adaptée à une soirée et ne paraît pas habituée des lieux »

-« Une simple rencontre ? » suggéra Finch.

-« C'est possible. J'ai l'impression qu'il prépare ses bagages, sans doute pour prendre son poste »

-« Le bateau lève l'ancre très tôt demain matin »

-« Au fait Finch vous avez une réservation ? »

-« Oui. Il restait des places disponibles. Les plus chères évidements, mais l'essentiel est que vous puissiez embarquer. A la veille de la traversée ce n'est pas évident »

-« Je vois. Je vais devoir préparer une valise moi aussi alors »

-« Ce serait recommandé si la menace ne se manifeste pas d'ici ce soir »

-« Je verrais cela plus tard » il n'osa pas lui demander s'il prévoyait aussi la sienne. Peut être avait-il changé d'avis ? _« Ou recouvré la raison »_ songea t-il. N'avait-il pas dit _« l'essentiel est que vous puissiez embarquer »_ il n'avait pas employé le pluriel…

-« Hallen s'apprête à sortir. Je vais le suivre. Vu qu'il emporte sa valise je suppose qu'il va se rendre à la capitainerie pour la déposer »

-« Cela doit faire partie de la procédure » approuva l'informaticien « D'ailleurs les passagers sont aussi invités à déposer leurs valises à l'avance »

-« Tant pis. Moi je n'en aurais pas le temps. Je la ferais enregistrer demain matin »

-« Certaines personnes n'arrivent que pour l'embarquement. Vous ne serez sans doute pas le seul à agir ainsi M Reese »

-« En revanche, combien y aura-t-il de passager sur ce bateau ? » interrogea l'ex agent

-« Il est prévu pour accueillir 200 passagers, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que c'est autant de menaces si Hallen est la victime »

-« En effet. Nous n'aurons que l'embarras du choix »

-« Bien Hallen a quitté l'immeuble. Je vous rappelle plus tard »

-« Soyez prudent »

La recommandation le fit sourire. Reese suivit le steward jusqu'à la capitainerie où il discuta longuement avec l'un des employés. John fut intrigué par son attitude vaguement …envahissante. Ce type lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Hallen quitta le port et se dirigea vers le centre ville. Il se rendit dans deux magasins de vêtements puis prit place à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Il y fut rejoint après quelques minutes par une jeune femme blonde. La façon dont il l'accueillit ne laisser planer aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. Reese rappela son associé.

-« Finch ? Hallen s'est arrêté dans une brasserie pour le déjeuner. Il avait rendez vous avec une jeune femme »

-« Celle de ce matin ? »

-« Non. Une autre très différente mais avec laquelle il semble très intime »

-« Il aurait donc deux compagnes à la fois ? » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« Ou une compagne et une maîtresse et dans ce cas nous serions face à une banale histoire de jalousie »

-« Si c'est le cas la menace devrait être facilement identifiable »

-« Espérons-le. Je vais aller m'installer à proximité pour appairer son portable »

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Le couple semblait bien s'entendre _« pas de tension apparentes »_ songea Reese. La jeune femme le quitta à la fin du déjeuner et Hallen regagna son appartement. Avant de sortir à nouveau pour se rendre dans un grand magasin. Vers 17H il repassa chez lui pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard en tenue de jogging. _« Sportif ?»_ s'interrogea Reese un peu perplexe. Il le suivit jusqu'au parc où il fût rejoint par une jeune femme pour son entrainement. Voyant l'heure tourner, Reese commençait à se dire que l'affaire ne se résoudrait pas aussi rapidement que cela aurait été souhaitable.

Cette fois ce fut Finch qui le rappela.

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? L'inspecteur Fusco n'a trouvé aucun élément sur M Hallen »

-« Il est occupé à faire un jogging au parc en galante compagnie. Vous n'allez pas le croire Finch mais sa partenaire n'est ni la femme de ce matin ni celle avec qui il avait rendez vous à midi, mais il semble avoir les même liens avec elle qu'avec les deux autres »

Finch toussota. John pouvait presque visualiser son associé, les lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation.

-« Ce Monsieur semble avoir beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine alors ? »

-« C'est une certitude. J'ai l'impression qu'il est particulièrement instable. Reste à savoir si l'une de ses conquêtes pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à lui »

-« Peut être si nous pouvions les identifier ? »

-« Ca risque d'être compliqué. J'ai cloné son téléphone à midi mais il n'a aucun contact enregistré en dehors des relations professionnelles et il semble effacer ses messages très régulièrement. J'ai écouté la conversation mais je n'ai obtenu qu'un prénom »

-« Je vais essayer de me connecter à son opérateur pour retrouver la trace de ses SMS »

-« Connecter ou pirater ? » le taquina John

-« Je crains de ne rien obtenir avec une demande officielle M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton

John suivit Hallen lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Il reçu un appel un peu plus tard, une invitation pour une sortie dans un club de la ville qu'il déclina « J'embarque demain » justifia t-il « On verra à mon retour ». _« Apparemment il ne bougera plus ce soir »_ estima Reese. Il le vit se préparer un dîner rapide puis s'installer devant son téléviseur. Finch le rappela.

-« M Reese ? »

-« Oui Finch du nouveau ? »

-« J'ai obtenu un historique des SMS de M Hallen. Quelques conversations, de nombreux rendez vous. Il se sert de ce moyen pour communiquer mais efface chaque message et même les contacts dès que l'histoire est terminée »

-« Et il y a eut beaucoup "d'histoire terminée" ? »

-« je n'ai eu accès qu'au trois derniers mois mais rien que pour ce laps de temps c'est assez conséquent. Vous aviez raison de le juger instable »

-« Si c'est une histoire de jalousie nous n'allons pas manquer de candidates » soupira Reese « en tout cas je ne pense pas que la menace apparaisse ce soir. Il est sur le point d'aller se coucher. Je vais rentrer et préparer ma valise. A quelle heure dois-je embarquer ? »

-« 8H30 »

-« Donc j'irai au port pour 7H30 »

-« Vous feriez bien de rentrer rapidement si vous voulez avoir le temps de dormir un peu »

Finch capta le soupir de son agent.

-« C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois rechigner à une mission M Reese » constata t-il d'un ton qui se voulait taquin mais sonnait un peu faux.

-« Avouez qu'elle est un peu spéciale Finch »

-« Cela vous changera de la routine »

-« On va dire cela » jugea l'ex agent. Il hésita puis renonça à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-« A demain Finch »

-« Bon repos M Reese » l'informaticien coupa la communication. Reese n'avait pas évoqué leur départ. Il en parlait comme s'il était le seul à partir _« il regrette sa proposition ? »_ se demanda t-il _« sans doute parce qu'il ne veut pas me voir exposé »_ du moins il souhaitait que ce ne soit pas pour éviter sa compagnie. Il ferma son installation puis saisit son manteau.

-« Allez viens Bear. Ce soir tu pars avec moi, nous allons rendre visite à l'un de tes amis »

.

John regagna son loft. Une fois sur place il prépara rapidement une valise et se coucha pour essayer d'obtenir quelques heures de sommeil. Il s'efforça de bloquer les pensées négatives qui envahissaient son esprit et l'idée de leur séparation. Finch n'avait pas confirmé son voyage et il était persuadé que son associé y avait renoncé. _« C'est trop dangereux. Il sera exposé »_ se répéta t-il D'ailleurs cette possibilité aurait du suffire à lui faire accepter cette renonciation. Sauf que son besoin de lui était encore plus fort que sa prudence.

Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil nerveux, peu reposant.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John se leva à 6H30, prit une douche rapide et se prépara. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour rejoindre le port. Il se demanda s'il devait faire un détour par la bibliothèque. Son associé n'y serait pas si tôt. Mais partir sans l'avoir revu au moins quelques minutes…. Il soupira et ferma sa valise après y avoir glissé sa trousse de toilette. Il leva les yeux vers le réveil, 6H55. Il était temps de descendre.

A cet instant deux coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter. Il alla ouvrir, espérant que peut être…

-« Harold ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Êtes-vous prêt ? »

-« Heu oui. Vous venez finalement ? »

-« N'est ce pas ce que nous avions prévu ?»

-« Si. Enfin je pensais que vous aviez peut être changé d'avis »

-« La mission avant tout » se justifia Finch, ne pouvant révéler ses véritables motivations.

-« Oui bien sur » approuva Reese. Pourtant il vit une lueur dans le regard de son associé et il lui sembla qu'il y avait autre chose. _« Tu te fais des idées »_ songea t-il

-« Et bien allons-y. Ce voyage me plaît davantage en votre compagnie » affirma t-il en se retournant pour saisir sa valise.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de rougir et préféra se détourner pour que John ne voit pas le plaisir que lui apportait cette simple remarque.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et gagnèrent le parking. Finch déverrouilla le véhicule et enclencha l'ouverture du coffre pour que John puisse y mettre sa valise. L'ex agent observa les deux grandes valises de son partenaire _« il ne voyage pas léger »_ songea t-il. Puis il prit place dans la voiture et avisa un sac sur la banquette arrière.

-« Vous avez aussi une sacoche ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-« Mon ordinateur et ma trousse de toilette » répondit Finch en démarrant.

-« Vous ne la laissez pas dans votre valise ? »

-« Je préfère garder avec moi les objets de première nécessité, ordinateur, trousse de toilette, vêtements de nuit. Ainsi j'ai le minimum si ma valise s'égare »

-« C'est bien pensé » jugea Reese « J'y penserai la prochaine fois pour ma trousse de toilette. Pour le reste je n'ai ni ordinateur ni pyjama à emporter » ajouta t-il distraitement.

Finch se mordit les lèvres à cette affirmation. Il souhaita qu'ils n'aient pas à se côtoyer durant la nuit. Ce serait véritablement trop perturbant pour lui !

-« Nous serons à l'heure » affirma Reese sans remarquer le trouble de son associé « Au fait vous avez trouvé un hébergement pour Bear ? »

-« Il a rejoint son pet sitter habituel »

-« Léon ? »

-« Oui. Je doute que M Tao soit toujours raisonnable avec lui mais Bear l'aime bien »

-« Et c'est réciproque même si Léon soutient parfois le contraire » s'amusa Reese « Vous avez réservé deux cabines ? »

-« En effet. Deux suites voisines. J'espère qu'elles seront confortables puisque je vais devoir y rester cloîtré » le taquina Finch.

L'ex agent comprit l'allusion.

-« Voyons Finch, vous pourrez aussi profiter du bon air marin, tant que vous restez dans mon champ de vision » précisa John sur le même ton.

Finch eut un mince sourire mais ne répondit pas. Ils arrivaient à la marina.

-« Allez vous occuper des inscriptions » affirma Reese « je m'occupe des bagages »

-« Je peux vous aider M Reese »

-« Non. Rien de pénible pour votre dos. Je vous laisse votre sac » répliqua John en lui tendant sa sacoche. Finch éprouva ce sentiment de protection que seul John pouvait lui faire éprouver et qui lui était si précieux. Il prit le sac et se dirigea vers la capitainerie tandis que son agent prenait un chariot et de dirigeait vers l'enregistrement.


	2. Chapter 2

On dirait que les voyages stimulent l'imagination des lecteurs : )

Chapitre dédié à Lulu le magnifique !

Spéciale dédicace aux trois mousquetaires du Rinch :

Paige0703, Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent, toujours fidèles,

Et Merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général !

.

.

Finch regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Le navire était réellement impressionnant. Un jeune agent avait enregistré leurs noms dès qu'ils étaient montés à bord et, en attendant l'arrivée de l'hôtesse chargée de leur remettre les clés de leurs cabines, il leur avait remis une brochure énumérant les activités organisées pendant le voyage et la liste était plutôt diversifiée. « Il y en a pour tout les goûts » avait commenté Reese en lisant la sienne. « La croisière ne doit pas être désagréable » avait remarqué Finch. Il aurait presque aimé d'autres circonstances pour pouvoir mieux en profiter songea t-il avec un bref coup d'œil vers son associé.

Une jeune femme dynamique à l'uniforme impeccable les apostropha alors :

-« Bienvenue à bord Messieurs » s'exclama la jeune hôtesse avec enthousiasme « M Wren et M Randall ? »

-« C'est cela oui » confirma John.

-« Maddison Prescott, tout le monde m'appelle Maddy, je vous souhaite un excellent séjour parmi nous. C'est pour quelle occasion ? »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Finch.

-« Votre voyage ? Vous fêtez un anniversaire ? Un événement particulier ? »

-« Heu non nous… » Commença l'informaticien un peu débordé par le débit de la jeune femme

-« Ah oui ! J'ai compris ! Vous êtes là pour votre voyage de noces ? Nous avons toujours beaucoup de jeune couple, il faut dire qu'une croisière c'est tout indiqué ! » Jubila l'hôtesse

Finch écarquilla les yeux

-« Ce n'est pas du tout… » Bredouilla t-il

-« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur alors » ajouta la jeune femme sans même l'écouter, toute à son enthousiasme

-« Merci » répondit tranquillement John avec un sourire ludique, se retenant difficilement de rire, amusé par la situation et anticipant déjà la gêne de son partenaire.

-« Voici vos pass et un plan du « Celtic ». Vous saurez vous diriger ?» demanda l'hôtesse en lui tendant deux cartes

-« Nous devrions pouvoir nous débrouiller » constata John qui n'osait toujours pas se tourner vers son partenaire

-« Très bien. Alors bon voyage ! Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis jamais très loin » affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire joyeux

-« Nous y penserons merci » approuva Reese.

Ils firent quelques pas et Finch attaqua aussitôt :

-« M Reese ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de lui répondre ainsi ! » S'exclama t-il d'un air offusqué « Elle va croire que nous… que nous … » bafouilla t-il

-« Que nous sommes en couple » compléta tranquillement John.

-« Mais enfin ! » protesta Finch « N'êtes vous pas….. » il hésita sur le bon terme à employer.

-« Ennuyé ? Choqué ? Contrarié ? » Suggéra l'ex agent « Au contraire Harold, cette jeune femme vient de nous fournir la meilleure des couvertures. Personne ne s'étonnera de nous voir constamment ensemble et nous pourrons fouiller facilement les lieux »

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous aidera à "fouiller les lieux" » remarqua l'informaticien perplexe.

Reese se retint pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il répondit :

-« Personne ne s'étonnera si l'on nous surprend dans un couloir interdit d'accès. Les couples aiment les endroits isolés c'est bien connu ! »

-« M Reese ! » s'étrangla Finch « Comment pouvez vous dire des choses pareilles ! »

-« C'est juste une vérité pour notre couverture. Ne vous en faites pas il suffira juste de donner le change. Inutile d'en faire trop » _« Quoique si je pouvais agir à ma guise »_ songea John qui espérait bien profiter tout de même un peu de la situation.

-« C'est complètement absurde » marmonna Finch agacé.

-« Si nous démentons maintenant nous risquons d'attirer l'attention » jugea Reese.

-« Je reste persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée ! » insista l'informaticien.

John saisit son sac.

-« Allons nous installer, nous aviserons ensuite pour l'enquête » annonça t-il pour changer de sujet.

Finch le suivit sans répondre. En passant il aperçu la passerelle d'embarquement. Elle n'avait pas encore été retirée. Il hésita à s'y précipiter pour quitter immédiatement ce fichu bateau, paniqué à l'idée de la comédie qu'il allait devoir jouer. Avec tout autre que John cela l'aurait laissé indifférent, mais voilà : c'était avec John !

John qui depuis quelques mois faisait battre son cœur bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû, de façon tout à fait inappropriée. John pour qui il éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour son ami, son associé, son agent. Des sentiments qui l'avaient effrayé et lui avaient parut un peu déplacés mais qu'il avait été incapable de réprouver. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas essayé bien longtemps devinant le combat perdu d'avance. John bien trop doux avec lui, protecteur, attentionné, loyal et, pour ne rien arranger, séduisant ! Comment aurait-il pu résister à tout cela ? Donc il avait laissé faire les choses se sentant devenir toujours plus dépendant de lui, plus inquiet durant leurs missions, plus détendu lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, plus en sécurité près de lui, plus heureux à chacun de ses sourires si francs et si lumineux, et plus perturbé à chaque séparation. Il avait découvert la jalousie chaque fois qu'une jolie femme s'approchait un peu trop de lui, une nouvelle forme de solitude lorsqu'il rentrait seul chez lui et se trouvait privé pendant quelques heures de sa présence, de sa voix. L'envie aussi lorsque ses pensées s'égaraient à le faire espérer plus que ces contacts involontaires qu'ils échangeaient parfois. Et par dessus tout il avait découvert la frustration d'aimer sans espoir de retour et de devoir garder le silence quand son cœur lui criait de s'exprimer. Il devait surveiller chacun de ses gestes pour ne jamais éveiller le moindre soupçon chez son partenaire, ce qui était loin d'être simple avec quelqu'un d'aussi intuitif. Dans ces conditions comment allait-il pouvoir garder ses distances ?

Ce fut avec ces pensées perturbantes au possible que Finch arriva devant les cabines qui leur étaient attribuées. Du moins en principe !

-« Je me demande… » Commença John « Il doit y avoir une erreur »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Finch inquiet.

-« Les deux pass portent le même numéro. Vous avez bien réservé deux cabines ? »

-« Absolument ! » répliqua Finch qui commençait à penser que le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

-« Bon. Je vais essayer de retrouver Maddy. En attendant installez-vous » répondit l'ex agent en ouvrant la porte. Il posa le sac sur un fauteuil. « Je reviens » ajouta t-il avant de s'engager à nouveau dans le couloir.

Finch jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Le salon était décoré avec goût dans une harmonie de jaune et de vert clair, _« classique mais sobre et élégant »_ jugea t-il. Il avisa deux portes sur la droite et une sur la gauche. Il ouvrit celle de gauche, une chambre, dans les mêmes tons. Il traversa le salon et ouvrit les deux autres portes, une seconde chambre et une salle de bains.

-« Au moins il y a deux chambres » soupira t-il

Il décida de s'installer dans celle de droite et y déposa son sac. Il préféra toutefois attendre le retour de son associé avant de le déballer.

John revint dix minutes plus tard.

-« J'ai croisé un steward qui va nous l'envoyer » annonça t-il « Vous êtes installé ? C'est plutôt sobre » estima t-il en inspectant les lieux d'un œil critique.

-« En effet. C'est assez élégant. Mais je préfère attendre avant de m'installer. Ils vont probablement corriger leur erreur »

-« Oui je le pense aussi » répondit Reese qui au fond espérait secrètement que ce ne serait pas le cas. Cette espace restreint entre eux ne lui déplaisait pas. Et cela aurait l'avantage de lui faciliter la tache : il n'aurait aucun mal à le garder à vue s'il se trouvait aussi près.

Maddy entra en coup de vent et tout de suite leur lança un regard consterné

-« Oh messieurs je suis désolée. Une cabine avec deux chambres ! Je comprends tout à fait que cela ne vous convienne pas, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour un voyage de noces ! » Ajouta t-elle vivement

Finch toussa et Reese se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-« Il a du y avoir une erreur à l'enregistrement de la réservation ce matin » poursuivit Maddy sans rien remarquer, absorbée à consulter sa tablette. Elle vérifia puis annonça :

-« Il s'agit bien d'une cabine réservée… »

-« Deux » corrigea Finch

-« Oui il y a deux chambres ici » répondit l'hôtesse se méprenant sur la remarque, continuant ses manipulations. Elle avança la tablette vers John qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

-« Vous voyez ? J'ai la réservation suivante : une cabine 1ère classe mais avec deux pièces et non trois »

John observa l'écran.

-« En effet, une seule cabine est retenue » affirma t-il à l'intention de son partenaire.

-« C'est incompréhensible » marmonna celui-ci.

-« C'est navrant ! » affirma Maddy « Et je suis désolée mais le bateau est complet. Je ne peux rien vous proposez d'autre, toute les cabines deux pièces sont occupées » elle réfléchit une instant « A moins que…. »

Finch analysa très vite la situation : deux pièces ? Donc une seule chambre ! C'était encore pire que ce qu'ils avaient présentement ! Il s'écria précipitamment :

-« Ne changez rien Miss Prescott. Ca ira très bien ! »

-« Vous êtes sur ? » lui demanda t-elle avec un regard étonné. Surprise de la véhémence de sa réaction.

John, lui, avait suivi le même raisonnement et compris le pourquoi de la protestation si vive de son associé. Personnellement il n'aurait pas refusé le changement songea t-il amusé.

-« Bien alors je vous laisse vous installer. Un commis va vous apporter vos valises sous peu »

-« Merci Miss Prescott »

L'hôtesse échangea un regard perplexe avec Reese qui lui sourit en retour _« pas la peine d'attirer son attention »_ songea t-il. Il la suivi sur le pont.

-« Mon compagnon est un peu stressé. Je crois que cette erreur l'a perturbé »

-« Je suis vraiment navrée » répondit la jeune femme rassurée par ces mots « Je vais faire en sorte que vous obteniez une réduction pour votre prochain séjour en dédommagement » ajouta t-elle ensuite retrouvant déjà son énergie. « Et cela vous fera une bonne raison de plus de prendre des vacances en amoureux ! » ajouta t-elle plus bas « Peut être pour votre premier anniversaire ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » affirma Reese décidé à jouer le jeu « Merci Maddy »

La jeune femme s'éloigna avec un grand sourire, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, et croisa le groom. Reese reconnaissant sa valise resta attendre que le jeune garçon parvienne jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci l'interpella

-« Bonjour Monsieur. Cabine 89 ? »

-« Exact » approuva Reese

-« J'ai deux valises au nom de Wren et une au nom de Randall »

-« Vous pouvez les déposer »

Le groom déchargea les bagages. John lui tendit un pourboire généreux. Le garçon le remercia et retourna à son poste tout joyeux.

L'ex agent saisit les valises de son associé et les transporta dans sa chambre

-« Au moins ils n'ont pas égarés les bagages » constata t-il

-« Je ne comprends pas d'où peut venir cette erreur. Je suis désolé M Reese » répondit Finch en le suivant

-« Ce n'est pas si grave » il observa l'air contrarié de son partenaire. « Si cela vous ennuie autant je trouverais une solution » proposa t-il cachant la déception que lui causait les réticences de son associé.

Finch lui adresse un regard étonné.

-« De toute façon dans la journée je ne serais pas souvent ici, je dois suivre Hallen » continua t-il « et la nuit je pourrais m'installer sur le pont éventuellement? Donc si ma présence vous dérange… »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit cela M Reese ! » l'interrompit l'informaticien.

-« Non mais à votre air ennuyé je devine que cette situation vous est désagréable »

 _« Mais vous ne devinez pas pourquoi »_ songea aussitôt Finch

-« Vous vous méprenez M Reese » répondit-il « Je suis seulement contrarié par le manque de confort. Je crains que vous ne soyez pas très à l'aise. Mais votre présence ne me dérange absolument pas » ajouta t-il, désireux de le détromper. Il ne voulait surtout pas que John se sente rejeté par lui.

L'ex agent se détendit un peu à ces paroles. Il avait réellement cru que son associé était gêné d'être contraint de cohabiter avec lui

-« Bien dans ce cas tant mieux. Mais je tacherais de ne pas vous déranger. Quand au manque de confort, je trouve que l'installation est bien suffisante » ajouta t-il avant que sortir prendre sa valise et de se diriger vers la chambre d'en face.

 _« Me déranger »_ soupira Finch _« Comme si vous le pouviez ! »_

John déposa sa valise et rangea sommairement son contenu. Puis il délaissa son costume pour une tenue plus adaptée, pull léger et pantalon de toile.

-« Finch, je vais essayer de localiser Hallen » lança t-il en quittant la cabine

-« Entendu M Reese. Soyez prudent » répondit machinalement celui-ci sans même se retourner, absorbé par son rangement.

 _« Pointilleux en toute circonstance »_ songea l'ex agent en l'apercevant, occupé à plier ses vêtements avec précaution.

Finch continua de vider sa valise puis leva la tête, une pensée lui ayant traversée l'esprit _« Il a déjà vidé sa valise ? Comment peut-il être aussi rapide ? »_

Il hésita puis céda à la tentation. Traversant la pièce, il se glissa dans la seconde chambre. La valise était posée dans un coin avec une trousse de toilette _« Il aurait pu la déposer à la salle de bains »_ remarqua t-il. Il ouvrit prudemment la penderie et fronça les sourcils en voyant les vêtements déposés sans soin particulier sur les étagères _« Pas étonnant qu'il ait été aussi rapide ! »_ constata t-il. Il ouvrit l'autre côté _« Au moins il a pensé à suspendre son costume. Mais il n'y a que celui qu'il portait en arrivant ? Et le soir ? »_ S'interrogea t-il perplexe _« Je crois que j'ai bien fait de prendre quelques précautions !»_ estima t-il.

Il acheva son rangement puis sorti sur le pont. Il prit appui contre le bastingage et observa le port qui s'éloignait à mesure que le bateau s'engageait dans le chenal. Il n'avait rien contre ce mode de transport, en dépit des mauvais souvenirs liés à un certain ferry, mais il préférait tout de même l'avion, surtout s'il avait l'occasion de le piloter. _« Je n'aurais peut être pas du venir »_ songea t-il encore une fois. Mais savoir John seul, sans possibilité de renfort, quoiqu'il ne pouvait guère être considéré comme un renfort de poids, mais plutôt comme un soutien, ou sans aide s'il venait à être blessé, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Un couple passa près de lui, main dans la main, joyeux et amoureux. Il pensa à leur "alibi" : une très mauvaise idée ! Il avait déjà du mal à masquer ses sentiments au quotidien. Jouer cette comédie n'allait pas l'aider. _« Deux associés en voyage d'affaire, cela aurait suffit comme explication ! Cette jeune hôtesse avait bien trop d'imagination !»_ Estima t-il. En tout cas il devrait veiller à garder ses distances sans trop se laisser prendre au jeu pour ne pas se trahir. Et il ne voulait pas non plus se rendre compte de ce qui pourrait être et ne serait jamais.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, se tourna légèrement et tressaillit en voyant son partenaire à quelques mètres de lui dans sa "tenue de voyage". Il ne put se retenir de le détailler. Indéniablement décontracté. Désespérément plus séduisant qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette pensée le fit rougir « _Que diable suis-je venu faire dans cette galère !»_ pensa t-il, paraphrasant Molière.

Reese discutait avec un steward. Il vint ensuite le rejoindre.

-« Vous avez trouvé M Hallen ? » demanda t-il en observant l'horizon

-« Oui. Mais il est affecté dans la vigie ce matin. Je suis repassé prendre les jumelles. Pourriez-vous accéder à l'ordinateur de bord pour vérifier son planning ? »

-« Bien sur M Reese ». Finch se détourna pour regagner la cabine et prendre son ordinateur. Evitant obstinément de regarder son partenaire. John remarqua son attitude distante et se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Son partenaire était vraiment une énigme parfois.

Il récupéra ses jumelles et se plaça près de son associé pour lire sur l'écran par-dessus son épaule, ce qui perturba quelque peu la concentration de Finch qui parvint toutefois à rester stoïque.

-« Voici son planning pour la semaine »

-« OK. Donc cet après midi il sera également en vigie. Mais demain ce sera le pont B. pour aujourd'hui je sais où me placer. Demain j'aviserais. Merci Finch. J'y retourne »

Il stoppa un instant sur le seuil

-« On se retrouve pour déjeuner ? »

-« D'accord » approuva l'informaticien. Il avait été tenté de répondre qu'il prendrait ses repas en cabine mais à quoi bon avoir choisit de l'accompagner s'il restait enfermé et ne l'assistait pas ? »

-« Je vous enverrais le lieu »

-« Le lieu ? » s'étonna Finch

-« il y a trois salles de restauration sur ce paquebot. Je verrais celle qui donne sur la vigie »

-« Ah oui d'accord »

-« Heu Finch… » Ajouta John un peu hésitant.

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Si j'étais vous j'adopterais une tenue plus simple. Le costume c'est un peu sévère pour une croisière et nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer. Enlevez au moins la cravate, voir le gilet » suggéra t-il prudemment.

-« Hum, oui, vous avez raison. Je vais me changer »

Reese sourit, rassuré qu'il n'ait pas mal pris sa remarque.

-« A tout à l'heure Finch »

L'informaticien soupira. Il avait raison, il devait se fondre dans la masse et il avait prévu ce qu'il faut pour cela. Il avait juste un peu perdu l'habitude de porter autre chose qu'un trois pièces. Au bout d'une heure il reçu le message lui indiquant la lettre du restaurant. Un peu avant midi il s'y rendit, vaguement nerveux.

Reese était installé près de la baie vitrée et faisait mine d'observer l'horizon avec ses jumelles mais Finch savait qu'en vérité il surveillait leur numéro. John se tourna vers lui comme il approchait. _« Comment fait-il pour deviner ? »_ songea t-il. Il le vit sourire en détaillant sa tenue. Il avait opté pour un costume de toile beige tout simple et sans "accessoires"

-« C'est beaucoup mieux Harold. Juste "dans le ton" » approuva l'ex agent qui appréciait cette simplicité qui le dévoilait un peu.

-« Merci M Reese mais j'ai perdu l'habitude de ce genre de tenue. Je me sens un peu "déshabillé" »

 _« A peine »_ songea John _« En tous cas pas autant que vous pourriez l'être s'il ne tenait qu'à moi ! »_ remarqua t-il spontanément.

Il se racla la gorge _« Pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées »_ constata t-il

-« Vous avez tort c'est très bien » approuva t-il

Finch avait capté une étrange lueur dans son regard et en fut intrigué mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger et dut se concentrer sur le rapport que Reese lui faisait de sa matinée. L'air de rien il avait discuté avec trois employés mais sans rien obtenir de très constructif. Un serveur leur apporta la carte. Ils choisirent rapidement un plat au hasard et reprirent leur conversation.

-« Je doute qu'il se produise quelque chose tant qu'il restera dans la vigie. Je pense plutôt qu'un "accident" serait plus facile a orchestrer lorsqu'il sera affecté au service sur l'un des ponts comme demain »

-« Il est certain que là haut il est relativement isolé. A moins qu'il ne soit la menace et ne décide d'agir contre le navire »

-« C'est possible mais j'en doute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le trouve pas menaçant »

-« Je me fie à votre instinct M Reese »

John le fixa.

-« Harold, vous oubliez notre couverture » remarqua t-il à voix basse

-« Oh ! Excusez-moi. L'habitude »

-« Utilisez mon prénom. Au moins vous serez sur de ne pas vous trahir »

-« Heu oui entendu » approuva Finch perturbé.

-« Vous n'êtes pas assez habitué aux missions d'infiltration » remarqua Reese amusé.

-« Non. En effet, mais j'apprends vite » le contra son associé.

John fit la moue.

-« Pas trop quand même. Vous n'êtes pas censé aller sur le terrain je vous le rappelle »

 _« Toujours aussi obsédé par ma protection »_ songea Finch

-« Je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus mais si je peux être utile… »

-« Je préfère me débrouiller seul »

-« Grace à vous je sais me défendre, enfin j'ai quelques notions. Et puis je vous l'ai dit, près de vous qu'est ce que je risque ? » Demanda Finch

John sourit à cette marque de confiance.

-« Le moins possible ! » répondit-il

-« Voir rien du tout » approuva l'informaticien.

Ils furent interrompus par Maddy qui surgit près de leur table toujours aussi énergique

-« Ah Messieurs ! Je vous cherchais justement ! »

-« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Finch redoutant déjà la suite. Cette jeune femme avait quelque chose de stressant à ses yeux

-« Et bien pour me faire pardonner pour l'erreur d'enregistrement… »

-« Vous n'êtes pas responsable » l'interrompit Finch

-« Non en effet. Il y a eu un incident informatique hier soir. Tout les fichiers ont été touché, c'était un peu la panique à l'embarquement ce matin » approuva t-elle « Mais peu importe, je voulais réparer cela ! Donc M Randall voici ce que je vous avais promis ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant une petite pochette

-« Merci Maddy »

-« Et aussi, je vous ai obtenu une invitation à la table du commandant pour après demain soir »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Reese perplexe. Ne considérant pas vraiment cette invitation comme intéressante.

-« Tout à fait ! Vous verrez, c'est un homme charmant mais il sélectionne soigneusement ses invités »

-« Et pourquoi nous fait-il cet honneur ? » demanda Finch

-« Pour réparer un peu le désagrément. Et puis il aime bien les jeunes couples » ajouta t-elle avec un large sourire.

Finch regretta aussitôt sa curiosité. Il pinça les lèvres et se serait volontiers pris la tête entre les mains. Reese se retint difficilement de rire devant son air désespéré. Par chance Maddy ne remarqua rien.

-« Sur ce, bonne journée Messieurs ! Profitez bien du voyage ! » Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu ravie de sa "bonne action"

-« Si vous prenez un air aussi désespéré pour cette soirée Harold, le commandant ne croira jamais à notre couverture » affirma John avec un large sourire amusé.

Finch voulu protester. Sauf qu'il ne résistait jamais à "ce sourire". Il soupira

-« Je ferais un effort M R… John » répondit-il dépité.

-« Bien. Vous faites déjà des progrès »

-« Et ça vous amuse ? » constata l'informaticien désabusé

John éluda la question.

-« Maintenant je ferais mieux de me presser d'avaler mon déjeuner pour retourner à mon poste d'observation »

Finch ne répondit pas. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient décidément bien rudes…


	3. Chapter 3

Pas évident de ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu…

Merci à :

-Paige0703, avec ses fics passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

-Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent et lectrices fidèles,

-Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires toujours appréciés,

-Coljayjay : Finch garde toujours son self control voyons : )

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture !

.

.

John le recontacta dans l'après midi.

-« Hallen ne quitte pas la vigie. Cela fait partie de ses obligations je pense. Au moins je n'ai pas de peine à le suivre »

-« En effet. Pour demain j'ai obtenu les plans du bateau »

-« Parfait. Vous êtes à la cabine ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Vous devriez sortir un peu. Vous installez sur le pont, il fait beau et le bateau est équipé pour la WI FI »

-« Je ne suis pas très adepte du grand air » répondit Finch.

-« Cela vous ferez du bien pourtant »

-« Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas me voir sur le terrain ? » le taquina l'informaticien.

-« Comme vous me l'aviez dit, dans les circonstances actuelles vous y êtes forcement Finch » répondit son agent sur le même ton. « Et j'aurais apprécié un peu de compagnie » ajouta t-il incertain

-« Vous auriez du me le dire M Reese. Je peux vous rendre ce service ! »

 _« Dommage que vous n'y pensiez pas de vous-même »_ songea Reese qui aurait apprécié cette marque d'attention. Finch de son côté regrettait cette occasion manquée d'être avec lui mais il avait craint que John ne le renvoie s'il avait tenté de le rejoindre.

-« Je suis prévenu pour demain » ajouta t-il

-« Je pense que demain ce sera nettement moins tranquille. Mais vous profiterez de l'air marin »

-« D'accord » répondit Finch dubitatif _« sa présence m'intéresse bien plus ! »_

-« On se retrouve pont C dans une heure pour le dîner ? »

-« Volontiers M Reese »

.

OooooooooO

.

Une heure plus tard Finch trouva Reese déjà installé à la table et remarqua leur numéro assis à quelques mètres de là avec deux autres membres du personnel. L'ex agent semblait absorbé par quelque chose sur son téléphone. Il comprit qu'il était occupé à écouter la conversation.

Un serveur vint lui tendre une carte, il la consulta brièvement et commanda. Le serveur se tourna vers John mais Finch l'arrêta et commanda à sa place. Trois minutes plus tard l'un des hommes quitta la table et Reese releva la tête.

-« Conversation intéressante ? »

-« Plutôt oui. Hallen est en affaire avec ces types. Il semble qu'il soit joueur et celui qui vient de partir se charge des paris. Il ne mise pas très gros mais nous ne pouvons négliger aucune piste »

Le serveur revint déposer les plats

-« Merci » lui dit Finch. « Je me suis permis de commander pour vous afin que vous ne soyez pas interrompu » ajouta t-il pour son associé

-« Vous avez bien fait. Et bien choisit » affirma Reese « Vous me connaissez »

-« A force de partager nos repas je le pense oui »

-« Pratique ! » jugea John

-« J'ai fait un petit tour dans les couloirs » éluda Finch « C'est un beau navire et il semble solide »

-« Vous avez peur d'un naufrage Harold ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Mais ce bateau porte le nom d'un navire qui s'est illustré autrefois pendant la 1ère guerre mondiale et s'est échoué quelques années plus tard. Accident qui n'avait fait aucune victime heureusement. Il appartenait à la même compagnie que le Titanic mais son destin fut moins tragique. Les marins sont superstitieux, il est étonnant qu'ils réutilisent le nom »

-« Vous aussi apparemment » le taquina Reese.

-« Non. Juste curieux »

-« J'apprend toujours beaucoup avec vous Harold et j'apprécie vraiment »

Finch eut un mince sourire satisfait.

-« Ma curiosité est utile alors ? »

-« En effet. Et j'espère que vous continuerez à me faire partager vos découvertes »

-« Volontiers M R…. John »

L'ex agent sourit à son effort, puis se reconcentra sur Hallen qui recevait un appel.

-« Une information ? » demanda Finch à la fin de l'appel

-« Il doit rejoindre une femme au bar ce soir. Il a l'intention d'y passer la soirée. Je sais ce qui m'attends » soupira t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

John s'installa au bar et surveilla discrètement Hallen avec l'aide du miroir derrière le comptoir. Au bout d'une heure son téléphone vibra. Il pressa son oreillette.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Ou en êtes vous M Reese ? »

-« Je suis au bar. Hallen est venu directement ici après être passé compléter son rapport en vigie, même s'il était trop tôt pour son rendez vous. Mais il a agit volontairement puisque depuis son arrivée il "recrute" »

-« Il "recrute" ? Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Il s'intéresse beaucoup aux femmes seules installées dans la salle. C'est la troisième qu'il aborde en 45 minutes. Je pense que son emploi facilite le dialogue »

-« Le prestige de l'uniforme » marmonna Finch.

-« Ca peut le favoriser et il en profite. Il ne semble même pas avoir de préférence, dès qu'une femme est seule et un peu jolie il s'y intéresse »

-« Décidément volage » grinça Finch.

John sentit le mépris dans sa voix et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien de lui ce genre de réaction, toujours droit, loyal… il stoppa brusquement ces réflexions alors que sa cible se rapprochait de lui.

-« Bonsoir Monsieur. Justin Hallen, steward sur ce navire » annonça t-il en s'asseyant près de l'ex agent dans une attitude décontractée. John se raidit imperceptiblement à l'idée d'avoir été repéré.

-« Bonsoir. John Randall » répondit-il à contrecœur.

-« John ? » apprécia Hallen « c'est votre première croisière ? »

-« En effet »

-« Je m'en doutais. Avec l'expérience je remarque vite les habitués »

-« Je vois » commenta simplement Reese sur la défensive.

-« Et vous êtes seul ? C'est plutôt triste de voyager seul, surtout dans ces circonstances » ajouta le steward en se rapprochant davantage. Il avait un sourire en coin qui déplu fortement à son interlocuteur.

-« Je voyage avec mon compagnon »

-« Ah oui ? Intéressant » jugea l'autre avec un regard appréciateur sur son vis-à-vis qui agaça encore plus l'ex agent et le força à faire un effort pour rester impassible.

-« Mais il vous délaisse visiblement ? » poursuivit Hallen avec un regard appuyé.

-« Il était fatigué. Mais cela ne me dérange pas d'être seul »

-« Vraiment ? Moi ça me semble regrettable ! Si j'étais à la place de votre ami je ne vous délaisserais pas ainsi au risque que vous vous ennuyez » répliqua le steward. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et John s'obligea à rester neutre.

-« il y a suffisamment d'activités proposées sur ce navire pour ne pas s'ennuyer » répliqua t-il en reculant légèrement.

-« Le jour certainement. Mais la nuit c'est très calme. Trop parfois » affirma Hallen en lui adressant un regard entendu.

-« Je ne suis pas intéressé » répliqua sèchement l'ex agent « J'ai ce qu'il me faut » ajouta t-il en lui adressant un regard glacial.

-« Dommage » soupira Hallen avec une moue boudeuse « Mais si vous changez d'avis, je suis facile à trouver » il se leva « bonsoir John ! » lança t-il en s'éloignant vers le fond de la salle.

-« Ce type ne doute de rien » grinça John « Vous avez entendu ça Finch ? »

Oh pour entendre ça oui ! Il avait entendu ! Il n'avait eu aucune peine à déchiffrer les intentions de Hallen dès le début de l'échange et s'était pétrifié dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Sans parler de la jalousie qu'il avait alors ressentie ! Il s'obligea à répondre du ton le plus calme possible :

-« J'ai entendu M Reese. Il semble que M Hallen ne soit pas uniquement intéressé par la gente féminine » _« et qu'il ait bon goût »_ ajouta l'informaticien pour lui-même

-« Non, il a des choix plutôt éclectique. Je n'apprécie pas qu'il m'ait remarqué »

-« Je peux le comprendre » soupira Finch, avant de réaliser le double sens que pouvait prendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour lui il était évident que le choix du steward puisse se porter sur un homme tel que son partenaire, mais il se trahissait en l'approuvant _« pourvu qu'il l'interprète correctement »_ pria t-il

Malheureusement pour lui John avait réagit à ses paroles. _« Je peux le comprendre »_ que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il approuve les goûts d'Hallen ? Et peut être les partage ? Ou qu'il comprend mon inquiétude d'être repéré ? Ce serait trop beau si c'était le premier choix estima t-il. Il décida de tenter une question.

-« Vraiment Finch ? Vous approuvez son choix ? » dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Finch pinça les lèvres se sentant pris en flagrant délit. Il devait rapidement rectifier.

-« Je voulais dire que je comprends vos inquiétudes à l'idée que M Hallen vous ai remarqué. Cela risque d'être gênant pour le surveiller »

-« Ah » répondit Reese « Je pensais que vous faisiez une appréciation de ses goûts. Je me serais sentit flatté Finch » poursuivit-il d'un ton moqueur, mais au fond il était un peu déçu.

-« Voyons M Reese » tenta Finch « Je n'ai pas à vous juger »

-« Si vous le dites » répondit Reese et cette fois sa déception était clairement perceptible. L'informaticien n'y résista pas.

-« Toutefois si j'étais amené à le faire je dirais que M Hallen a bon goût » affirma t-il d'un ton léger mais il se sentait rougir et fut heureux d'avoir cette aparté par téléphone

-« Venant de vous le compliment me fait plaisir Harold » répondit l'ex agent s'efforçant d'employer le même ton neutre.

Chacun d'eux, sans le savoir, souhaitant que les paroles de l'autre n'ai pas été de simples taquineries.

-« En tout cas il devra se trouver une autre proie pour son tableau de chasse, il n'est pas mon genre » _« j'ai bien meilleur goût que cela. Trop ambitieux même »_ songea t-il amèrement.

Finch se dit qu'il aurait aimé connaître ses critères, tout en estimant qu'il n'avait pas une chance d'y correspondre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas plus instructive. John suivit Hallen aussi discrètement que possible, ce qui n'était pas évident vu l'exigüité des lieux. Finch s'installa sur le pont et se plongea dans ses recherches. Il avait entreprit d'enquêter sur chaque membre d'équipage mais au final ne trouva rien de sérieux. Seul le type qu'ils avaient remarqué la veille prenant les paris d'Hallen avait un casier, en rapport justement avec des paris illégaux. Mais cela datait de dix ans et il ne semblait pas avoir récidivé. Les paris qu'il prenait à présent restaient dans la légalité. _« A la limite »_ jugea Finch _« Mais légaux tout de même »_

Les deux associés se retrouvèrent à midi puis pour le dîner, en profitant pour échanger leurs informations. Finch observait son agent. Le séjour lui réussissait. Le teint hâlé, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent marin et cette tenue décontractée… Il était encore plus séduisant qu'à l'ordinaire et l'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux en désordre pour les discipliner et surtout en connaître la douceur. Il aurait même put….

-« Harold ? »

Finch sursauta, brutalement tiré de sa rêverie

-« Oui ? » bredouilla t-il

-« Vous ne m'écoutez plus ? » demanda Reese

-« Si si. Juste un instant de distraction » répondit-il en rougissant un peu sous le regard perplexe de son agent « En fait je pensais à….. à Bear »

-« A Bear ? » répéta John surpris. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien put lui faire penser à leur chien

-« Oui. Je me demandais si M Tao s'occupe bien de lui » bredouilla t-il avec l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque mots, réalisant qu'il n'était pas très crédible et que John s'interrogeait.

-« Appelez le vous serez rassuré » suggéra ce dernier.

-« Oui. Je vais le faire tout à l'heure. Vous disiez ? »

Reese le fixa un instant puis reprit.

-« Je disais que demain il sera de nouveau en vigie, autant dire moins exposé. Je doute que la menace se réalise à ce moment là »

-« Nous n'avons toujours aucune piste sur ce danger potentiel » soupira Finch.

-« Non. J'espère qu'il ne l'attend pas au retour. Ce n'est pas que je regrette ce voyage en votre compagnie mais je trouve que la machine a vraiment anticipé la menace cette fois »

-« En effet »

-« Je suppose que ce soir Hallen passera de nouveau sa soirée au bar. C'est un lieux stratégique pour lui »

-« Prenez garde qu'il ne vous remarque pas à nouveau » affirma spontanément l'informaticien que cette idée agaçait au plus haut point.

-« Ne soyez pas stressé Harold. Je sais me défendre » Il sourit puis ajouta : « Et puis je n'oublie pas que j'ai déjà un compagnon, je suis fidèle moi ! »

-« M Reese ! » protesta Finch.

John gloussa.

-« Adieu couverture ! Vous avez encore des progrès à faire en infiltration Harold. Je vais veiller à cela »

-« Vous êtes incorrigible »

Reese se leva en voyant qu'Hallen quittait la salle.

-« Voulez vous vraiment que je change ? » dit-il en se penchant un instant vers lui avant de s'éloigner sans attendre la réponse.

-« Non John ne changez pas » murmura Finch « Restez le même pour moi » murmura t-il en le regardant s'éloigner.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La soirée ressembla à la précédente. John surveilla Hallen qui papillonnait selon son habitude. A un moment il se rapprocha mais il n'essaya pas d'aborder à nouveau l'ex agent. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que leur numéro regagne sa cabine, pas seul cette fois, et Reese estima que la jeune femme ne faisait pas un très bon choix.

Il rejoignit sa propre cabine vers 1H du matin et trouva son associé endormi dans le canapé, la joue contre l'accoudoir, lunettes de travers et livre sur le sol. Il sourit devant ce spectacle qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur et s'accorda quelques minutes avant de le réveiller. Il s'accroupit à hauteur de son visage et résista difficilement à une puissante envie de l'embrasser.

-« Finch » chuchota t-il « Finch réveillez vous » insista t-il _« Ou je vais faire une bêtise ! »_ Constata t-il pour lui-même.

L'informaticien soupira et ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

-« Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour dormir » lui affirma John.

Finch réalisa la situation et voulu se redresser. Un gémissement lui échappa au mouvement un peu brusque. John réagit aussitôt. Glissant une main sous la nuque de son partenaire pour soutenir ses vertèbres, il l'aida à se remettre doucement en position assise. Il le sentit frissonner au contact de sa main _« reflexe »_ songea t-il en se mordant la lèvre pour résister à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras.

-« C'est mieux ? » demanda t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

-« Oui merci » murmura Finch troublé. La chaleur de sa main sur sa peau éveillait en lui une envie, un besoin de plus. Il se leva pour échapper à la tentation.

Reese se releva, ramassant le livre qu'il lui tendit.

-« Pourquoi ne pas vous être couché ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'attendre »

-« S'il se passe quelque chose… » Justifia Finch.

-« Vous serez prévenu de toute façon »

-« Oui. Vous avez raison » concéda l'informaticien.

-« Allez vous reposer maintenant » intima Reese en glissant la main dans son dos pour le guider vers sa chambre. Finch frémit. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Il allait refermer lorsque John l'interpella

-« Oh Finch ! Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites pour être parfaitement élégant même en pyjama » lança t-il d'un ton moqueur. Mais la lueur d'admiration dans son regard disait autre chose.

Finch rougit violemment.

-« Bonne nuit M Reese ! » marmonna t-il précipitamment, horrifié d'avoir été surprit ainsi.

-« Bonne nuit Harold » murmura John _« Enfin, après ce moment j'ai des idées en tête qui la rendrait vraiment meilleure »_ songea t-il avant de rejoindre sa chambre à contrecœur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin ils se retrouvèrent au restaurant pour le petit déjeuner

-« Bonjour Harold. Bien dormi ? »

-« Bonjour John. Assez oui » hormis la scène perturbante qui l'avait empêché de retrouver le sommeil pendant un moment.

John préféra ne pas insister.

-« Hallen est assigné à la surveillance du pont B aujourd'hui. En résumé il va passer la journée à la piscine »

-« Ce qui ne va sans doute pas lui déplaire » jugea Finch en buvant son thé

-« Nous avons la même opinion. Je vais prendre un livre et faire semblant de rester à proximité. A défaut d'être parmi les nageurs je pourrais faire partie des observateurs »

-« Bien » approuva Finch.

-« Et vous ? Vous comptez vous installer sur le pont C ? »

-« Peut être »

-« Si l'humidité ne vous effraie pas vous êtes le bienvenu sur le pont B » tenta Reese l'air de rien.

-« Si elle m'effrayait je ne serais pas sur ce navire John » répondit-il amusé.

-« Je dois y aller » annonça John en voyant Hallen se lever.

-« Je vous accompagne » répondit spontanément Finch prit d'une impulsion qu'il ne regretta pas au vue du sourire que son affirmation fit naître chez son agent

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bonjour Messieurs ! » lança Maddy de sa voix enjouée lorsqu'ils la croisèrent en sortant du restaurant « Comment se déroule votre voyage ? »

-« Fort bien Miss Prescott, merci » répondit Finch prudemment.

-« J'en suis enchantée ! Vous comptez vous installer sur le pont ? Il y a des animations dans les salles du pont A » suggéra t-elle.

-« En fait nous comptions nous installer près de la piscine » affirma Reese.

-« Parfait. Si besoin vous pouvez louer des maillots au magasin d'accessoire du pont A »

-« Merci mais nous comptions juste lire un peu » précisa Reese.

Finch fut soulagé de cette réponse. Sinon il se serait vu contraint de faire demi-tour. _« Il y a des limites à toute résistance humaine »_ estima t-il et John en tenue de bain lui aurait fait dépasser les siennes !

-« Très bien, alors à ce soir ! » lança joyeusement Maddy

-« Bonne journée » répondit poliment l'informaticien.

-« Ce soir ? » répéta Reese.

-« Vous n'avez pas oublié l'invitation du commandant ? » demanda Finch

-« Non. J'espère juste que je pourrais y aller. Si Hallen n'est pas à proximité ce sera compliqué »

-« En effet. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais comme il passe ses soirées au bar il ne sera pas très loin »

-« Vous devrez peut être y aller seul et m'excuser » suggéra Reese

-« Je crains que cela ne soit mal perçu » jugea Finch « Dans ce cas il serait préférable d'annuler pour nous deux avec une bonne excuse »

-« Au besoin je pourrais me plaindre d'un coup de soleil et vous êtes mon infirmier » se moqua l'ex agent

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de recourir à un stratagème, Finch ayant vérifié le planning et constaté qu'Hallen était d'astreinte à la table du commandant le soir même. Un vrai coup de chance. Il se demanda s'il devait s'en réjouir. La soirée avec son partenaire lui faisait envie mais entouré d'inconnu assis à la même table c'était moins tentant. Plus encore avec leur numéro à proximité.

Installé sur un transat Finch s'occupait sur son ordinateur. Après avoir fait des recherches sur le personnel naviguant il avait entrepris de contrôler les passagers, ce qui s'annonçait fastidieux au possible. Sur les conseils de son agent il avait ralentit le rythme. « 200 personnes à vérifier, je pense que nous avons de bonnes chances d'arrêter la menace avant que vous ayez terminé ce travail de titan » avait-il affirmé.

John faisait semblant de lire, épiant un Hallen égale à lui-même et particulièrement dans son élément autour de cette piscine où les jolies baigneuses ne manquaient pas. Il remarqua qu'il ignorait superbement sa conquête de la veille ce qui perturba la jeune femme qui finit par quitter les lieux l'air déçu. Reese se leva pour aller chercher deux verres. Une jeune femme l'aborda. Il lui parla quelques minutes avant de se sentir observé. Il se tourna légèrement et croisa le regard de son associé rivé à lui, une expression contrariée sur son visage. Se voyant démasqué, Finch détourna précipitamment la tête et fit mine de se concentrer sur son portable. Son comportement interpella son agent. _« Il se prend au jeu ou peut être….. »_

Il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit un verre.

-« Merci John » répondit sobrement l'informaticien.

-« Vous faites des progrès Harold »

-« Pardon ? » interrogea celui-ci, surprit.

-« Vous devenez bon pour respecter notre couverture »

Finch se racla la gorge, se demandant quoi répondre. Il n'aurait pas du se laisser surprendre !

-« Si vous le dites » répondit-il finalement cherchant à éluder la question. John n'était pas de cet avis.

-« Vous aviez vraiment l'air jaloux, c'était bien imité » insista t-il.

-« Eh bien vous devez être un bon professeur M Reese » marmonna Finch perturbé.

John ne laissa pas passer :

-« Ah non là c'est une erreur ! » s'exclama t-il

-« Voudriez vous cesser de me taquiner à la fin ? » répliqua l'informaticien agacé.

-« A vos ordres patron » chuchota Reese en se penchant vers lui. Mais il se promit de ne pas en rester là. Il avait la nette impression que de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient devant lui et comptait bien les saisir !


	4. Chapter 4

La pression c'est bien, la relacher c'est important aussi )

Merci à :

-Paige0703, avec ses fics passionnantes, toujours là pour m'encourager,

-Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent et lectrices fidèles,

-Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires toujours appréciés,

-Coljayjay : Finch garde toujours son self control voyons : )

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général. Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch ajusta le col de sa chemise et redressa son nœud, observant son image dans le miroir, jamais totalement satisfait de lui-même. Il aurait aimé être comme autrefois, avant le ferry. Encore plus maintenant qu'il Le connaissait.

Il entendit la porte de la cabine et les pas de son agent traversant la pièce commune. Il sourit par anticipation. Vingt secondes plus tard il entendit frapper contre sa porte. Il alla ouvrir aussitôt.

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il, s'efforçant de rester impassible.

John brandit le smoking en le tenant par le cintre, d'un doigt.

-« C'est à vous que je dois ceci je suppose ? »

-« Je n'étais pas certain que vous ayez prévu cette soirée »

-« Parce que vous évidemment vous l'aviez envisagé ? »

-« C'est une éventualité lors d'une croisière. J'aime être prêt pour toute les situations »

-« Et vous prévoyez pour deux ? »

-« Vous êtes l'action je suis la réflexion M Reese »

-« Le duo parfait » constata John

Finch ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son associé

-« Complémentaire dirons nous » répliqua l'informaticien « Vous devriez aller vous préparer ou nous serons en retard » ajouta t-il un peu embarrassé par le regard insistant que son partenaire posait soudain sur lui, se détournant pour y échapper.

 _« Pourquoi ma remarque l'a-t-elle fait rougir autant ? Parce qu'elle le touche plus qu'elle ne le devrait peut être ? »_ Songeait Reese sans le quitter des yeux. Il faillit s'avancer vers lui, décidé à tenter un rapprochement, quand trois coups frappés à la porte de la cabine stoppèrent son geste. Finch se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

Reese alla entrouvrir la porte

-« Bonsoir M Randall ! »

-« Bonsoir Maddy »

-« Je suis venue vous guider. Et m'assurer que vous n'avez pas oublié l'invitation »

 _« Pas depuis ce matin »_ songea John ironiquement.

-« Non, rassurez-vous » répondit-il « Nous sommes presque prêt. Le temps d'enfiler ça » ajouta t-il en soulevant le costume.

-« Très bien ! » se réjouit la jeune femme.

-« Vous êtes très élégante, j'en déduis que vous participez aussi ? » demanda John même s'il le savait déjà

-« Merci ! » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant un peu « Je participe un soir sur deux et ce soir j'en suis ! »

-« Tant mieux. Nous aurons quelqu'un à qui parler au moins » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Je serais ravie de vous tenir compagnie » approuva Maddy « Même si je pense que la présence de votre ami doit vous suffire, je me trompe ? » gloussa t-elle.

-« Absolument pas » répondit John, amusé par sa bonne humeur.

-« Je vous attend ici alors »

-« Entrez. J'en ai pour cinq minutes » l'invita John.

La jeune femme se glissa dans la cabine.

-« Bonsoir M Wren ! »

-« Bonsoir Miss Prescott » répondit Finch en sortant de sa chambre. Il n'avait rien perdu de la conversation et la réponse si spontanée de son associé n'avait pas manqué de l'interpeler. Il jouait trop bien le jeu décidemment.

Il avança dans la pièce. John remarqua qu'il avait posé la veste de son smoking sur le dossier du fauteuil. Pris d'une impulsion il déposa vivement son propre costume sur ledit fauteuil avant de s'emparer de la veste et de s'approcher de son partenaire pour la lui présenter et l'aider à l'enfiler. Evidemment Finch rougit. Et évidemment John sourit.

Obligé de jouer le jeu, il se laissa faire, frémissant sous les doigts de John qui le frôlaient un peu trop, sous le regard attendrit de Maddy.

-« Je reviens tout de suite » affirma alors l'ex agent en reprenant la housse et en gagnant sa chambre.

-« Il est si attentionné ! C'est mignon ! » » Remarqua la jeune femme, avec enthousiasme, lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte « Vous avez beaucoup de chance ! » Affirma t-elle.

-« Hum, oui en effet » marmonna Finch.

Maddy lui adressa un regard perplexe.

-« Vous êtes trop stressé M Wren. Détendez vous ! Quoique généralement c'est toujours ainsi, les gens sont si conditionnés dans leurs vies quotidiennes qu'ils ont du mal à se déconnecter les premiers jours »

-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre des vacances » justifia Finch

-« Raison de plus pour en profiter ! Vous verrez, le commandant est aimable. En revanche il ne parle que bateau et navigation. J'espère que vous aimez cela, sinon il se trouve toujours un passager pour dévier la conversation ou Phil Anderson, c'est un boute en train celui là !»

-« Il fait partie de l'équipage ? »

-« Oui c'est le second. En général il y a toujours trois membres du personnel avec le commandant, répartis autour de la table »

-« Donc ce soir ce sera vous et le second ? »

-« Oui et Justin Hallen » ajouta Maddy sans enthousiasme.

-« Vous semblez moins apprécier M Hallen ? »

-« Oh disons qu'il n'est pas aussi sympathique que les autres collègues »

-« Je vois » jugea Finch « On ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout ses collègues de travail malheureusement. Les divergences d'opinion…. » suggéra t-il

Maddy fit la moue

-«C'est un bon steward mais pas un très bon camarade et puis…. »

-« Et puis ? » l'encouragea l'informaticien, sentant qu'il tenait peut être une piste.

-« Rien d'important » répondit la jeune femme.

-« Je ne voulais pas être indiscret » s'excusa Finch.

-« Oh non M Wren, vous ne l'étiez pas ! C'est moi qui ne voulait pas vous ennuyez avec une histoire triste» Finch la vit hésiter et retint son souffle. Elle poursuivit pourtant « En fait avant je travaillais avec ma meilleure amie. Nous avions grandit ensemble. Et Carrie était fiancée avec Justin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser »

-« Ils ont rompus ? » hasarda Finch

-« On peut dire ça » murmura Maddy « Mais changeons de sujet M Wren, vous êtes là pour vous détendre ! »

A cet instant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et John entra dans la pièce. Finch pinça les lèvres à cette apparition. _« Me détendre ? »_ songea t-il _« Ca ne risque pas d'arriver ! »_ constata t-il en détaillant la silhouette de son partenaire d'un regard admiratif.

-« Ah M Randall ! Ce smoking vous va à la perfection ! » S'extasia la jeune hôtesse.

-« Merci Maddy. Mon conseiller vestimentaire a des goûts très sûrs » affirma John avec un clin d'œil vers son partenaire.

-« Chacun sa spécialité » marmonna Finch qui se sentait rougir.

-« C'est ce qui fait l'harmonie d'un couple » ajouta Maddy d'un ton docte.

Finch se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, désespéré, pas loin de considérer Maddy comme une sorte de malédiction, alors que John, lui, s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La table du commandant était placée en évidence au fond de la salle et prévue pour vingt convives. Hallen était censé placer les invités mais ne se préoccupait guère de sa mission. John en profita. Tirant un siège, il invita son partenaire à s'asseoir et pris place à côté de lui. Finch, déjà embarrassé par son geste, lui fit alors remarquer :

-« Je crois qu'il devrait y avoir une alternance John »

-« Celui qui doit y veiller ne s'en préoccupe pas et moi je préfère être près de vous au cas où »

-« Et notre numéro ? » répliqua Finch.

-« Il ne sera pas très loin » estima l'ex agent.

Finch soupira en songeant qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Maddy prit place juste en face de l'informaticien. Un passager s'installa à sa droite, puis le commandant vint s'assoir avec l'épouse de son voisin de table. Un autre passager vint s'installer à sa gauche, en face de John. Celui-ci reconnu un banquier qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt sortant de la salle des communications alors que leur numéro y était d'astreinte. Hallen apparut alors. Sanglé dans son uniforme de parade, il escortait une jeune femme qui paraissait totalement sous son charme. Il s'assit prés du banquier et jeta un regard circulaire à la table. Lorsqu'il reconnu l'ex agent il lui adressa un léger signe de tête avec un sourire en coin qui eut le don d'hérisser Reese. Il termina son inspection puis reporta son attention sur sa compagne. Finch avait suivi l'échange muet entre les deux hommes et pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Ce type ne lui plaisait décidemment pas. Il repensa aux paroles de Maddy. Il n'avait pas trouvé trace d'une fiancée dans le passé d'Hallen mais il pourrait lancer une recherche sur cette jeune femme évoquée par la jeune hôtesse. Il devait être possible de retrouver les anciens employés du navire en piratant les fichiers de la compagnie et ainsi d'identifier cette fille. _« Une ex fiancée peut parfois devenir une menace »_ songea t-il

-« Vous êtes avec moi Harold ? » entendit-il alors dans un chuchotement. Il sursauta, constatant que John s'était penché pour lui parler discrètement et que son visage était très proche du sien.

-« Oui, oui » répondit-il précipitamment en s'écartant un peu « Vous disiez ? »

-« Je vous demandais si vous aviez remarqué la compagne d'Hallen ? »

-« N'était-elle pas avec le chanteur de l'orchestre ce matin ? » demanda Finch après un instant d'observation

-« C'est ce qu'il me semblait »

-« Il a donc trouvé une nouvelle conquête » jugea Finch, méprisant.

-« Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être la menace ? Ou son petit ami officiel ? »

-« Je l'ignore mais j'en doute » Il se tourna un peu plus vers son agent comme une femme prenait place à sa gauche « la machine ne voit que les actes prémédités, hors il vient juste de rencontrer ces personnes. A moins qu'il n'y ai un précédent avec le chanteur ? »

-« Vous avez raison. Si l'un des deux agissait ce serait plutôt sur une impulsion. Enfin sauf antécédent »

-« C'est ce que je crois. Je pense qu'il faudrait chercher dans son entourage. Peut être son ex fiancée »

-« Il avait une fiancée ? » s'étonna Reese.

-« Je vous expliquerais » répondit Finch « N'attirons pas l'attention » ajouta t-il, remarquant le regard amusé de Maddy et celui, curieux, du banquier.

-« Rien d'anormal à ce que nous discutions Harold » John sourit « Ca se fait dans un couple » ajouta t-il taquin.

Finch se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idée de jouer cette comédie !

-« Ne soyons pas impolis pour autant » marmonna t-il en se détournant.

Reese préféra ne rien ajouter. Il croisa le regard perplexe de Maddy et lui sourit. Elle avait dû remarquer le mouvement d'humeur de Finch et s'en étonner. Son associé était plus doué pour masquer ses sentiments d'ordinaire. A moins que la situation ne le dérange pour d'autre raisons…

Finch engagea la conversation avec sa voisine, celle-ci l'ayant interpelé. John écoutait d'une oreille distraite les histoires du commandant. Maddy avait raison, il ne parlait que de ses voyages. Plusieurs fois, il croisa le regard de Hallen. Il le sentait peser sur lui chaque fois qu'il se détournait de sa compagne.

L'entrée fut servie. John fit un effort pour avaler le contenu de son assiette. Il ne mangeait jamais en mission mais pour celle-ci il s'y trouver contraint. Finch continuait à converser avec sa voisine, ou plus exactement constata Reese après avoir vérifié, il écoutait les propos intarissables d'une redoutable bavarde heureuse d'avoir trouvé un interlocuteur docile. Rien de bien passionnant, mais Finch était trop poli pour montrer son ennui.

L'informaticien se tourna un instant comme le serveur ôtait son assiette. Il vit alors Hallen se tourner vers son agent et lui adresser un clin d'œil _«Il a de la suite dans les idées »_ songea t-il. Il vit son associé lui adresser un regard indifférent en retour. L'autre ne parut pas s'en formaliser et se pencha par-dessus la table.

-« Vous vous amusez John ? » lança t-il, provoquant.

-« Beaucoup oui » répondit calmement l'ex agent « Et je suis en bonne compagnie cette fois » ajouta t-il. Il posa délibérément sa main sur celle de son associé d'un geste possessif, priant pour que celui-ci ne le rejette pas trop vite. Mais Finch avait compris la manœuvre et malgré la gêne qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues il ne retira pas sa main. Mieux, il la retourna pour serrer celle de son partenaire quelques secondes. Reese surprit, mais heureux, se tourna légèrement vers lui et Finch lui sourit, l'air bienveillant. John lui rendit son sourire en souhaitant à cet instant qu'il soit sincère. Même s'il en doutait, il avait envie d'y croire. Trop vite à son goût Finch retira sa main comme il se trouvait obligé de se décaler un peu pour que le serveur pose une nouvelle assiette devant lui. Il croisa le regard d'Hallen. Etonné d'abord, puis perplexe. Il le vit plisser les yeux et le dévisager avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur John qui releva la tête dans une attitude de défi. Le steward finit par détourner les yeux vers sa compagne. Deux minutes plus tard John se pencha vers son partenaire.

-« Merci » chuchota Reese « Il a compris le message on dirait »

-« Tant mieux » soupira Finch que ce simple geste avait beaucoup perturbé. Il était devenu beaucoup trop sensible à la proximité de son agent et cela risquait de lui jouer des tours.

Le dîner semblait s'éterniser. Finch était de plus en plus accaparé par sa voisine de table, ce dont Reese s'agaçait presque malgré lui. Hallen s'occupait de son amie du jour. Le capitaine discourait à nouveau sur ses précédents voyages. Le dessert fut servi comme l'orchestre commençait à jouer des airs plus entrainants pour inciter les passagers à rejoindre la piste de danse. Hallen y entraina sa compagne. Le banquier invita Maddy. Un autre invité se leva pour inviter la voisine de table de l'informaticien au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

Finch soupira en la voyant s'éloigner. Il se tourna vers son agent qu'il fut surprit de trouver particulièrement tendu.

-« Tout va bien ….John ? » Il chercha des yeux leur numéro « Pas de problème avec M Hallen ? »

-« Aucun » répondit John d'un ton bref.

Finch en resta perplexe.

-« Bien » ajouta t-il cherchant quoi dire « J'espère que la soirée ne sera plus trop longue. Le commandant est un peu lassant »

-« Heureusement pour vous, vous avez de quoi vous distraire » grinça Reese un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Vous voulez parler de Miss Clary ? Je ne suis pas certain d'approuver »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda John en se tournant vers lui.

-« Pure politesse M Reese. En vérité je n'ai jamais connu pareille bavarde, c'est …étourdissant »

John eut un demi-sourire, quelque peu réconforté.

-« Surtout quand on aime le silence »

-« Exact » approuva l'informaticien.

-« Son mari doit être résistant »

-« Justement. Je crains qu'il ne l'ai pas été suffisamment. Miss Clary est veuve depuis dix ans semble t-il»

-« Je vois. Donc elle lui cherche un remplaçant ? Méfiez vous Harold» le taquina son agent.

-« Très peu pour moi ! » marmonna Finch

-« Vous devriez utiliser notre couverture. Ca a marché avec Hallen »

L'informaticien lui jeta un regard en coin.

-« Je ne crois pas que Miss Clary y soit sensible. Elle est sans doute trop bavarde mais assez intelligente »

-« Et nous ne sommes pas crédible à ses yeux ? »

-« Pas vraiment "assorti" dirais-je »

-« Les contraires s'attirent c'est bien connu »

Finch allait répliquer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Maddy.

-« M Randall, voulez vous m'inviter ? » demanda t-elle d'un air suppliant « Cela m'aiderait »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Reese étonné.

-« Cela détournerait l'attention de M Stenman qui se trouve être vraiment trop " envahissant" et pourtant je connais ce problème ! »

-« Dans ce cas » jugea John « Je reviens Harold »

-« Prenez votre temps John. C'est pour la bonne cause »

-« Merci M Wren » murmura Maddy.

Finch le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la piste et l'observa tandis qu'il enlaçait Maddy et dansait avec elle. Il n'aurait pas aimé danser mais il aurait adoré être ainsi dans ses bras. Son regard passait du couple formé par Reese et Maddy à celui composé de leur numéro et de sa compagne. La jeune femme riait et Hallen la provoquait ouvertement. Son attitude était exaspérante. _« Nous ne sauvons pas que des types biens »_ songea Finch. Il vit le banquier "entreprenant " inviter une autre jeune femme qui était assise en bout de table. Les couples se formaient et il se sentait un peu exclu. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment s'agissant d'une danse. Et avant cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus au quotidien. Avant Lui. Maintenant il se surprenait parfois à avoir envie de connaitre à nouveau la douceur d'une vie à deux. _« J'ai placé la barre un peu trop haut »_ songea t-il comme son regard se posait à nouveau sur son agent. Il vit Maddy lui adresser quelques mots en désignant quelqu'un d'un mouvement du menton. John jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction indiqué et émit un commentaire. Puis il tourna les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et John lui sourit. Finch lui rendit son sourire sans même sans rendre compte. Son corps réagissant plus vite que son esprit. Maddy tourna la tête vers l'informaticien et lui adressa un large sourire joyeux puis elle dit quelques mots à John qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. Finch se demanda aussitôt avec inquiétude ce qu'elle avait encore bien put dire ! La danse se termina. Ils continuèrent sur la suivante. Au début de la troisième un passager vint inviter la jeune femme. Celle-ci remercia son "sauveur". John la salua et revint s'assoir à la table.

-« Encore une mission réussie Harold » plaisanta t-il

-« Vous auriez pu inviter une autre cavalière. Il y en a plusieurs qui n'aurait certainement pas refusé » constata Finch.

-« Je n'invite que les demoiselles en détresse pour les secourir. Je ne suis pas tellement adepte de la danse »

-« Pourtant vous êtes un excellent danseur » répondit spontanément l'informaticien.

-« Merci Finch » chuchota Reese avec un grand sourire.

 _« Tu as encore parlé trop vite »_ se morigéna l'informaticien.

-« Hallen ne lâche pas sa compagne » remarqua Reese.

-« Non. Elle est l'élue de la soirée »

-« Juste de la soirée. Vue la façon dont il traite ses conquêtes le lendemain j'ai du mal à croire que ce type avait une fiancée »

-« C'était une amie de Maddy » Finch lui relata succinctement la discussion. « Peut être a-t-il éprouvé à un moment le besoin d'un peu de stabilité dans sa vie ?. Ou peut être son comportement actuel dérive t-il de la séparation d'avec son amie ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais j'en doute » jugea Reese « Ce type est un prédateur »

-« Votre jugement est un peu faussé par votre antipathie à son égard je crois »

-« C'est sans doute vrai » admit l'ex agent « Mais vous savez rester impartial »

-« Je m'y efforce même s'il ne m'est pas plus sympathique qu'à vous » _« et pour cause »_ songea t-il

-« Vous êtes trop altruiste Harold »

-« Voilà un compliment que je n'ai pas souvent entendu » affirma Finch gêné.

Reese se tourna vers lui, ancra son regard au sien.

-« J'aime vous faire des compliments » murmura t-il doucement. Il laissa sa main frôler délibérément celle de son partenaire. Finch sentit cette caresse qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et fit battre son cœur un peu trop vite.

-« Eh bien … merci John » bredouilla t-il. Il voulu détourner les yeux mais c'était comme si une force l'en empêchait

-« Savez vous ce que Maddy m'a dit ? Que nous formions un couple adorable »

-« Miss Prescott est…. trop enthousiaste. Elle croit un peu trop à notre couverture » répliqua Finch.

-« Elle n'est peut être pas la seule » tenta Reese.

Finch, de plus en plus troublé, cherchait une réponse adéquate, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une tornade de velours grenat.

-« Ah M Wren ! Je suis certaine que vous êtes bon danseur vous aussi. Venez donc que nous profitions de la prochaine valse ! »

-« Je regrette Miss Clary. Je ne danse pas » répliqua Finch qui s'était tendu face à cette "attaque" soudaine.

-« Oh quel dommage ! Vous ne voulez pas faire une petite exception pour moi ? « Roucoula la veuve en se rapprochant de lui. Trop près. Finch se raidit un peu plus en la sentant envahir son espace personnel. Il recula contrarié.

-« Juste une danse ? » insista l'autre

-« Non. Désolé Miss Clary. Vous devrez trouver un autre cavalier ».

John percevait le stress de son associé. Il devinait qu'il ne supportait pas cette proximité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Se levant brusquement il posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme.

-« Désolé Miss Clary » affirma t-il en la repoussant doucement mais fermement « Il me semble que mon ami a refusé clairement votre invitation »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-« De quoi vous mêlez vous vous ? » protesta t-elle vexée.

-« De ce qui me regarde Miss Clary » John posa la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire d'un geste possessif et dévisagea la veuve avec un air moqueur. Toutefois il détourna les yeux quelques secondes, son instinct l'avertissant d'un changement. Il remarqua qu'Hallen s'apprêtait à quitter la salle.

La femme fronça les sourcils, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, l'air contrarié. Reese saisit le bras de Finch et l'incita à se lever.

-« Voulez vous que nous regagnions notre cabine ? La soirée s'achève » dit-il en désignant discrètement de la tête le couple formé par leur numéro et sa compagne.

-« Vous avez raison. Je me sens un peu las » approuva Finch « Miss Clary, passez une bonne soirée » ajouta t-il d'un ton froid.

La femme le fixa puis lui rendit son souhait du bout des lèvres. Il laissa John le guider vers la sortie

-« Désolé d'être intervenu de cette façon. Je sais que vous êtes capable de vous défendre… » Commença Reese anticipant la réaction de son associé.

-« Non, ne vous excusez pas. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'aide. Comme Maddy » se moqua Finch « Cette femme était trop envahissante »

-« J'ai bien fait d'intervenir alors » remarqua l'ex agent soulagé.

-« Je crains que votre façon de faire n'ait pas beaucoup plus à Miss Clary mais c'était efficace »

-« Au pire je vais passer pour un goujat mais son jugement m'importe peu » approuva Reese avec un haussement d'épaules.

Finch lui jeta un regard en coin. Reese ne l'avait pas lâché et il se sentait troublé de sentir sa main serrer son bras et d'être aussi près de lui. Pourtant il ne fit rien pour se dégager et se laissa entrainer dans le sillage de leur numéro. Ils le suivaient à bonne distance. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers sa cabine avec sa compagne. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour échanger un baiser ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs intentions pour le reste de la soirée. John stoppa à un angle du pont d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur la porte de la cabine qu'Hallen venait de refermer derrière lui. Il réalisa alors qu'il tenait toujours son associé et que celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il le lâcha.

-« Heu Finch, je vais assurer la surveillance. Vous pouvez rejoindre notre cabine »

-« D'accord » murmura Finch. Mais il ne bougea pas. John lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-« Je vais rester un peu profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit. Il fait très chaud à l'intérieur » prétexta Finch.

-« Je suis bien d'accord ! » approuva l'ex agent. Il en profita pour ôter la veste de son smoking et la déposa sur un banc derrière lui. Finch hésita puis l'imita, ce qui étonna son associé même s'il n'en dit rien. Il déposa sa veste à côté de celle de son agent et revint s'appuyer au bastingage.

-« Ce n'était tout de même pas si désagréable cette soirée » remarqua Finch.

-« Non » affirma Reese _« Surtout avec vous »_ Songea t-il. Il pensa à leur échange interrompu par Miss Clary se demandant quelle aurait été la réponse de son partenaire.

-« Enfin si on écarte le comportement de M Hallen et de Miss Clary » jugea Finch amusé.

-« Et le discours plutôt redondant du commandant » ajouta John sur le même ton.

-« En effet » approuva l'informaticien. Il continua de discuter, commentant la soirée.

John l'écoutait sans répondre. Ses pensées dérivaient sur d'autres moments vécus ces derniers jours, des instants perturbants qui lui donnaient à réfléchir.

John observa discrètement son partenaire. Il portait une simple chemise blanche, mise en valeur depuis qu'il avait ôté la veste de son smoking. Il ne le voyait jamais dans une tenue aussi décontractée. Il le trouvait tellement attirant ainsi. Puis la soirée avait été troublante. Il observa son visage qu'il aurait voulu prendre entre ses mains avant de glisser l'une d'elle sur sa nuque, de connaitre enfin la douceur de ses cheveux. Son regard glissa sur sa taille qu'il rêvait d'enlacer, puis remonta lentement. Il devinait sous la fine chemise la peau pâle qu'il désirait tellement caresser, frôler du bout des doigts, parcourir centimètres par centimètres, de ses mains d'abord et ensuite de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, laisser une marque de son passage au creux de son cou, éveiller son corps et le sentir frissonner contre lui. Il leva les yeux et fixa les lèvres de son partenaire qu'il désirait gouter depuis si longtemps. Il voulait s'en emparer, voler son souffle jusqu'à le faire gémir de plaisir.

Finch constatant que John ne l'écoutait plus se tourna à demi vers lui.

-« M Reese ? » interrogea t-il alarmé par le regard sombre que son partenaire posait sur lui.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul mais John, n'y tenant plus, l'avait déjà saisit. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux de ses reins pour le plaquer contre lui, il s'empara enfin des lèvres tentatrices avec une ferveur qui fit instantanément frémir son partenaire. Finch tenta de le repousser par reflexe mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que ses mains n'agrippent la chemise de son agent, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il pensa seulement qu'il vivait un moment inespéré et se laissa emporter, incapable de réfléchir. John sourit en sentant son baiser lui être rendu avec au moins autant d'impatience que la sienne. Il en profita pour l'approfondir et se réjouit en ne décelant pas la moindre hésitation chez son associé. Décidé à profiter au maximum de ce moment hors du temps, ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers puis se séparèrent à bout de souffle. John ne relâcha pas pour autant son étreinte.

-« Harold » soupira t-il tendrement.

Entendre son prénom chuchoté aussi doucement avec une voix si tendre fit frissonner davantage l'informaticien et… le ramena à la réalité. Il rougit.

-« John ? Que … qu'avons-nous fait ? » Bredouilla t-il perturbé, cherchant à s'écarter, mais Reese le tenait bien.

-« Je vous ai embrassé et vous m'avez répondu » répondit-il amusé par sa réaction.

-« Nous n'aurions pas du faire cela ! » répliqua Finch.

-« Et pourquoi pas ? »

-« Parce que je… vous… » Bafouilla l'informaticien.

-« J'en avais trop envie Harold. Et vous aussi apparemment. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas rendu mon baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme » constata l'ex agent en lui caressant la joue. Finch rougit encore un peu plus.

-« Je ne… n'aurais pas du… »

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« Depuis que je vous connais c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois autant chercher vos mots Harold » Il reprit plus sérieusement : « Pourquoi n'auriez vous pas du m'embrasser puisque vous en aviez envie ? Parce que vous en aviez envie Harold, je l'ai sentit »

L'informaticien baissa les yeux, n'osant le regarder.

-« Moi je vous ai embrassé parce que je vous aime Harold » il sentit son compagnon frémir entre ses bras « Je vous aime depuis des mois et il m'était de plus en plus difficile de le cacher. Ce soir je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire alors j'ai décidé de vous le montrer. Vous savez qu'avec moi les actes sont plus parlant que les mots »

-« Je sais » murmura Finch « Ce n'est pas raisonnable » ajouta t-il timidement.

-« Ca c'est ce que vous dicte votre raison » soupira Reese « Mais que vous dicte votre cœur ? » demanda t-il, cherchant à lui faire admettre ces sentiments qu'il avait si clairement ressentit. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper autant.

L'informaticien eut un instant d'incertitude puis décida de se laisser aller. Parce qu'il avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir. Parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de lutter contre lui même.

-« De suivre le votre » murmura t-il. Qu'importe s'il commettait une erreur, autant en profiter. Il prit le visage de son agent entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser doux comme une caresse mais lourd de signification et John ne s'y trompa pas. Il le garda serrer contre lui alors que Finch avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Pas besoin de plus de mots. Ils avaient dit l'essentiel par leurs actes.

Après quelques minutes, John le repoussa légèrement et lui vola un baiser.

-« Vous devriez aller vous reposer » constata t-il à contrecœur « moi je dois continuer la surveillance et cela peut durer longtemps »

-« Oui, je sais » répondit l'informaticien. Il hésita. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, de s'éloigner de lui si vite « Je pourrais rester encore un peu ? » suggéra t-il prudemment

John lut entre les lignes et sourit

-« Tant que vous voudrez. Ce n'est certainement pas moins qui refuserait votre présence »

Il l'entraina sur le banc posé le long de la cloison et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Après une seconde d'hésitation Finch l'imita et posa à nouveau la tête contre son épaule. John ne bougea pas. Il osait tout juste respirer de peur de voir s'évanouir ce moment parfait.

Une demi-heure plus tard la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Hallen en sortit. John soupira. Finch leva la tête vers lui.

-« Je dois y aller » chuchota John en déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Finch se redressa

-« Je retourne dans la cabine » dit-il en se levant. Il saisit leurs vestes.

-« Je vous rejoins dès que possible »

John fit quelque pas, commençant à suivre leur numéro, mais il se retourna avant d'être trop loin.

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« On dit que la nuit porte conseil. J'espère qu'elle ne changera pas votre esprit » murmura l'ex agent

Finch lui sourit.

-« Ca n'arrivera pas je vous le promets » répondit-il. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon. Même s'il était inquiet il ne voulait pas reculer.

John suivit Hallen jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il reste ensuite une demi-heure avant de se décider à faire demi-tour, devinant qu'il ne quitterait plus sa cabine cette nuit là. Sur le chemin du retour il croisa la jeune femme qui avait passé la soirée avec leur numéro. Elle se promenait main dans la main avec son petit ami qui venait sans doute d'achever son tour de chant. _« Les méandres de l'âme humaine »_ songea t-il devant la duplicité de cette fille.

Il entra sans bruit dans la cabine, désireux de ne pas réveiller son associé si celui-ci s'était endormi. Il remarqua qu'il avait laissé sa porte entrouverte et ne résista pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Finch était déjà endormi. Son livre en équilibre précaire sur le lit. _« L'air marin lui fait de l'effet »_ constata t-il. Il avança prudemment et récupéra le livre qu'il posa sur le chevet avant de lui ôter délicatement ses lunettes pour les poser à coté. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de poser un baiser sur son front, léger comme un souffle.

-« Bonne nuit Harold » chuchota t-il

L'informaticien soupira mais ne se réveilla pas. John sourit et regagna sa chambre sans bruit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Poursuivons le voyage !_

 _J'espère que personne ne sera frustré… : )_

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Merci à Nourann graine de ninja et Jade181184 la spécialiste du suspens pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Val81 et à Coljayjay pour leurs commentaires_

 _Et merci pour les messages d'encouragement_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Finch ouvrit difficilement les yeux et soupira. Il avait eu un sommeil un peu agité, à l'image de ses pensées. Les premières, bien sûr, furent pour John et le souvenir des événements de la veille, les baisers échangés, les aveux de John et les siens, enfin il n'avait pas vraiment avoué mais pas nié non plus. Et ce moment tranquillement blotti contre lui, cette sensation d'être à sa place, protégé de tout par sa simple présence et surtout aimé. Sincèrement aimé.

Ce moment là aurait suffit à lui ôter tout doute sur les sentiments de John envers lui. Enfin s'il en avait eu parce qu'il connaissait trop la loyauté de son agent pour croire un seul instant qu'il puisse lui mentir. Ses aveux ne pouvaient qu'être sincères et il le savait au plus profond de lui. Il devait juste assimiler et c'était le plus perturbant de l'histoire. Il avait rêvé durant des mois qu'un tel rêve se réalise tout en le redoutant à cause de son éternel pessimisme. Mais puisqu'il était devenu réalité il lui fallait maintenant choisir entre le fuir et le vivre. La facilité dans la fuite ou les obstacles à franchir. Sauf qu'avec John près de lui les difficultés seraient sans doute bien plus faciles à aplanir. Lui saurait les faire disparaître. Et puis il y avait la promesse de vivre une belle histoire, la promesse d'un bonheur tout neuf. Alors tant pis. Il était bien décidé à tenter sa chance. Il trouverait toujours une solution pour préserver leur mission si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Et puis n'avait-il pas déjà promis à John que la nuit ne le changerait pas ? Il sourit à cette réflexion et se sentit mieux d'avoir pris sa décision. Il se tourna alors vers le chevet, mis ses lunettes et sursauta en posant les yeux sur le réveil, il était 9H !

Il ne dormait jamais aussi tard d'ordinaire. Il consulta son téléphone. Un SMS de son associé à 7H45. Il n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie ! Il lut le message : _« Petit déjeuner ? Salle B. Prévenez moi je vous rejoindrais »_ Connaissant ses habitudes John allait croire qu'il l'avait volontairement oublié, ou pire, ignoré ! Après leur rapprochement de la veille ce n'était pas le moment de lui laisser l'occasion d'avoir de pareilles pensées songea Finch inquiet. Il se leva et entreprit de se préparer aussi vite que possible.

.

Reese consultât son téléphone une énième fois. 9H08. Pas de message. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son associé de se lever tard. Donc il devait être réveillé depuis longtemps. Et il avait forcement vu son message, il vérifiait toujours régulièrement son téléphone. Donc ? Avait-il failli à sa promesse ? Changer d'avis ? Et était-il occupé à chercher comment lui dire ? _« Ou tout simplement il est souffrant ou ne veux pas quitter la cabine ? »_ se rassurait-il. Mais il savait que dans les deux cas Finch l'aurait prévenu. Il soupira, nerveux. Et cette enquête qui n'en finissait pas. Hallen était de service au bureau des communications pour la journée. Il n'était pas censé en bouger alors l'ex agent s'était installé sur le pont, assez près pour garder un œil sur lui mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repéré. Le steward ne bougeait pas du centre et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Seul un vieux couple et un homme en bleu de travail lui avait rendu visite. Le couple était reparti avec un sac. Le mécanicien paraissait être seulement passé le saluer. Ce manque d'action lui laissait largement le temps de laisser s'évader ses pensées. Son téléphone vibra. John s'en saisit immédiatement _« Salle B cinq minutes »_ lut-il. Un sourire lui vint spontanément. Il ne le fuyait pas. _« A moins qu'il n'ai pris le temps de me préparer une mauvaise nouvelle ? »_ songea t-il. Il secoua la tête, refusant l'idée. _« Je ne vais pas devenir aussi pessimiste que lui ? »_

 _._

John entra dans la salle et remarqua son partenaire installé à leur table habituelle. Il s'avança vers lui.

-« Bonjour Harold » lança t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. L'informaticien leva les yeux vers lui. Il lut l'incertitude dans son regard et sentit l'hésitation dans son geste. Finch réalisa brusquement qu'il aurait aimé que Reese l'embrasse au lieu de se contenter de ce geste amical. Mais il ne se risquerait pas à le lui dire en plein restaurant même si pour l'instant la salle était relativement déserte.

-« Bonjour John » lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui encouragea son associé.

-« Bien dormi ? » demanda t-il en prenant place.

-« Trop bien je crois. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me réveiller à 9H ! » Marmonna Finch un peu vexé.

-« L'air du large » commenta Reese, incontestablement rassuré. « J'ai cru… que la nuit vous avez changé » ajouta t-il prudemment.

L'informaticien songea qu'il avait deviné juste. Il jeta un bref regard sur la salle puis posa sa main sur la sienne, doucement.

-« Je vous avais fait une promesse John » murmura t-il.

Reese accueillit son geste avec l'un de ces lumineux sourires qui avait le don de faire fondre son partenaire. Il tourna la main pour serrer la sienne.

-« Je sais que vous êtes un homme de parole. Et je regrette d'être dans un lieu public » ajouta t-il après un instant, une lueur taquine dans les yeux. Finch comprit le message derrière les mots. Il allait répondre lorsque Reese retira brusquement sa main. Cinq secondes plus tard le serveur arrivait à leur table. Finch comprit alors son geste. Il voulait juste le ménager.

-« Ne sommes-nous pas censé être un couple ? » le taquina t-il après le départ du serveur qui avait noté leur commande.

-« Ne me tentez pas Harold » murmura Reese en reprenant sa main « Ma réponse pourrait vous embarrasser » ajouta t-il avec un regard entendu. Finch rougit et préféra changer de sujet.

-« Du nouveau ? »

-« Non. Absolument rien. C'est le calme plat et je commence à trouver le temps long » soupira l'ex agent.

-« Je pourrais reprendre les recherches sur le personnel mais elle n'avait rien donné. Peut être les passagers… »

-« Cela fait beaucoup trop de suspect Finch » l'interrompit Reese

-« Je sais mais la menace doit bien venir de quelque part. Mais en priorité je vais chercher parmi les anciens employés. Je voudrais trouver des informations sur l'amie de Maddy qui aurait été fiancé à M Hallen. Il pourrait s'agir tout bêtement d'une vengeance par dépit amoureux »

-« Avec quelqu'un comme Hallen ca n'en vaut pas la peine » jugea Reese avec une moue méprisante.

-« Mais cette femme aurait un avantage, ayant travaillé sur ce bateau, elle savait comment y accéder sans se faire remarquer »

-« C'est juste. Nous pouvons toujours creuser cette piste de toute façon puisque nous n'en avons pas d'autre »

Le serveur revint avec les plats.

-« Je commençais à avoir faim » jugea Reese.

-« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre »

-« Du moment que vous êtes là » répondit l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaules montrant que rien d'autre ne comptait. Il avait si souvent pensé ces mots. Il était heureux de pouvoir les dire cette fois.

Ils continuèrent à débattre tandis que Reese avalait rapidement son petit déjeuner.

-« Je dois y retourner » s'excusa t-il après un quart d'heure. « Je ne peux pas abandonner la surveillance trop longtemps »

-« Ou êtes vous installé ? »

-« Pont C. A côté de la salle des communications »

-« Je vais récupérer mon portable et je vous y rejoins ? »

-« Volontiers ! »

John se leva et jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle quasiment vide. Il se pencha vers son partenaire en passant près de lui.

-« Je peux ? » chuchota t-il.

Finch se contenta de lever la tête vers lui pour qu'il puisse lui donner un bref baiser. John se sentit à la fois heureux de sa réaction et frustré de ne pouvoir en profiter davantage.

Vingt minutes plus tard Finch vint s'installer sur le pont C. John avait pris place dans un transat et faisait semblant de lire un livre tout en surveillant les allées et venues dans la salle des communications. Finch se demanda s'il l'avait vu arriver comme il ne paraissait pas réagir à sa présence et n'avait même pas tourné la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

-« Vous devriez demander une couverture, il fait encore un peu frais »

 _« Je me disais aussi »_ songea Finch. Il s'installa dans le transat voisin et aperçu une personne quittant la salle des communications. Hallen apparu un instant à la porte. Aussitôt Reese se tourna vers lui

-« Je devais surveiller la visite » affirma t-il avec un sourire.

-« Je me doutais » répondit Finch. Il commença ses recherches tandis que John continuait de faire semblant de lire.

-« Au moins nous serons bronzé en rentrant » plaisanta Reese après une nouvelle demi-heure d'inaction

Finch sourit.

-« Soyez patient, il finira par se produire un incident »

-« J'espère » soupira Reese

-« En tous cas j'ai retrouvé la trace de la fiancée de M Hallen et elle ne sera pas la menace » annonça l'informaticien.

-« Comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Elle n'est plus de ce monde » répondit Finch en tournant son ordinateur pour que John puisse voir l'écran. Il contempla la photo d'une très jolie jeune femme en uniforme de steward. Métisse, de grands yeux noirs et de longs cheveux châtains, elle souriait d'un air malicieux.

-« Carrie Alvarez. Elle avait 24 ans. Née d'un père jamaïcain et d'une mère cubaine »

-« Le mélange avait plutôt réussi » Jugea John.

-« Elle était l'aînée de quatre enfants, deux filles et deux garçons. Des études brillantes, elle disait adorer la mer d'où son choix pour ce travail »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

-« Elle s'est suicidée en se jetant du bateau »

Reese fit la grimace.

-« Elle a laissé un mot ? »

-« D'après l'enquête aucun. Rien qui puisse expliquer son geste hormis le fait qu'elle avait des problèmes dans son couple »

-« Avec Hallen ? »

-« Exact. Il y a eu des témoignages indiquant qu'elle était déprimée. Elle supportait de plus en plus mal ses infidélités »

-« Au point d'en arriver là ? Je trouve cela un peu excessif » jugea l'ex agent

-« Moi aussi. Surtout pour un homme tel que M Hallen mais il n'était peut être pas la seule raison ? ou elle était juste trop fragile »

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie de la venger ? »

-« C'est une possibilité. Je vais chercher du côté de sa famille »

Il reprenait ses investigations lorsqu'il fut interpellé

-« Oh Harold ! Déjà installé ? Il est si tôt ! »

-« Il est plus de onze heure Miss Clary » répondit Finch en reconnaissant son ex voisine de table

Elle se tourna vers John

-« Oh bonjour aussi…j'ai oublié votre nom, désolée » ajouta t-elle d'un ton peu convaincant. Reese compris qu'elle n'avait pas digéré son intervention de la veille.

-« Bonjour Miss Clary » lui répondit-il l'air moqueur.

La veuve pinça les lèvres, pas dupe, puis elle prit place dans le transat à côté de Finch et entama la conversation, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un monologue car elle laissait rarement son vis-à-vis placer une parole. L'informaticien lança un regard atterré à son agent qui lui adressa un sourire amusé en retour, ayant un peu de mal à ne pas rire. Visiblement la petite scène de la veille n'avait pas altéré l'enthousiasme de la passagère.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Reese se leva pour aller s'accouder au bastingage. Cette femme avait un débit étourdissant qui gênait presque sa concentration, déjà mise à mal par la présence de son partenaire près de lui. Il songea que midi approchait et qu'il pourrait l'emmener déjeuner pour le tirer des griffes de la bavarde. Il lui fallait juste déterminer les intentions de leur numéro. A cet instant il le vit s'installer sur le seuil de la salle. Il scrutât les alentours. Reese se garda bien de regarder dans sa direction mais le steward le remarqua et s'avança.

-« Salut John » lança t'il avec un sourire.

-« Salut » répondit celui-ci d'un ton neutre.

-« Ca se passe bien ta petite croisière ? »

-« C'est très agréable »

John le vit tourner la tête vers le pont.

-« Alors c'est lui ton compagnon ? »

-« En effet » répondit Reese sur la défensive.

-« Je l'ai vu hier soir au dîner. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement drôle. Trop guindé à mon goût » dit-il en s'adossant au bastingage.

-« Vous ne le connaissez pas » répliqua l'ex agent s'efforçant de masquer son agacement.

-« Non, mais c'est visible » Il se pencha un peu vers lui « Tu pourrais trouver plus amusant » suggéra t-il en le fixant avec insistance.

-« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé il me semble » répondit John en s'écartant délibérément.

-« Ouais mais on peut toujours changer d'avis »

-« Cela me paraît improbable en ce qui me concerne. Il faudrait que je trouve mieux que lui ! »

Hallen pinça les lèvres, vexé. Sans doute peu habitué à se faire rejeter aussi franchement, il chercha à blesser son interlocuteur.

-« En même temps je peux comprendre, il a certainement plus de moyen que moi » ricana t-il.

John plissa les yeux, le regard assombrit par la colère, il serra les poings.

-« Je vous conseille de garder vos réflexions et vos distances aussi. Sinon je pourrais vous enseigner quelques notions de respect mais ma méthode risquerait de ne pas vous plaire »

Le steward recula par reflexe sous le regard menaçant de l'ex agent.

-« Inutile de s'énerver » tempera t-il « j'ai compris » ajouta t-il en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. Il fit demi-tour et regagna la salle des communications. John s'était difficilement retenu de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. La pensée qu'il devait protéger ce type le révulsa. Il avait hâte que la mission se termine et si finalement Hallen s'avérait être la menace il serait enchanté de le boucler. Il sentit le regard de Finch sur lui et se tourna dans sa direction.

L'informaticien n'avait rien manqué de l'altercation sans toutefois saisir les paroles échangées et cela l'inquiétait. John le lut dans ses yeux. John força un sourire et s'approcha.

-« Miss Clary, je suis navrée de vous interrompre mais c'est l'heure du déjeuner donc je vous enlève Harold »

-« Oh mais nous étions en pleine conversation ! » protesta la veuve.

-« Nous pourrons la reprendre plus tard Miss Clary » suggéra Finch en se levant. Il se voulait poli mais n'en pensait pas un mot.

-« Le déjeuner peut attendre un peu » plaida t-elle « et… »

-« Désolé mais nous avons d'autre projets » l'interrompit Reese en saisissant le bras de son compagnon.

-« Bonne journée Miss Clary » affirma celui-ci.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

-« Je pensais que l'incident d'hier l'aurait un peu découragé » soupira Finch « Comment peut-on avoir un tel débit de parole ? Son époux avait bien du courage ! »

-« Il devait plutôt être sourd » répliqua Reese pince sans rire.

-« Oh ! » gloussa Finch « vous exagérez ! » mais son air amusé démentait le reproche.

-« De toute façon je n'apprécie pas cette femme »

Finch lui jeta un regard en coin. Il en devinait aisément la raison.

-« Pourquoi ? Elle est aimable » le taquina t-il.

Reese le fixa un instant.

-« Je ne l'apprécie pas parce qu'elle vous apprécie trop ! »

Ils passaient près d'une porte d'accès. John entraina son associé puis le poussa doucement dans le couloir latéral avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément. Finch se laissa faire, passant les bras autour de son cou pour le retenir. John multiplia les baisers jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

-« Maddy avait raison » remarqua Reese « Les couloirs isolés sont très pratiques ! » Il sourit. « Je manquais de vous depuis hier soir » chuchota t-il.

-« J'avais remarqué » marmonna Finch, faisant allusion à l'enthousiasme de son partenaire. « Mais moi aussi » ajouta t-il en rougissant et en lui donnant un autre baiser. Un bruit de porte les fit sursauter.

-« Pratique mais pas assez longtemps » constata Reese ennuyé.

-« De toute façon je pense que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Le travail vous attends M Reese »

-« Aussi » soupira l'ex agent « Enfin pour ce numéro je manque de motivation »

-« Au fait, que s'est-il passé avec M Hallen ? Votre conversation était tendue »

-« Rien d'important »

Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe.

-« Je l'ai juste remis à sa place et cela ne lui a pas plût. Ce type est un prédateur qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui résiste »

-« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

-« Non. Mais vous le ferez quand même de toute façon, je me trompe ? »

Finch pinça les lèvres _« Trop prévisible »_ songea t-il.

-« Fâché ? » le taquina Reese.

-« Bien sur que non » marmonna Finch.

John lui posa un baiser dans le cou qui le fit frissonner.

-« Je suis pardonné ? Ou je continu ?»

-« Vous êtes pardonné » répliqua l'informaticien qui craignait de le voir continuer, se sentant sans défense contre lui

-« Dommage ! » chuchota John qui ne put s'empêcher de recommencer rien que pour le plaisir de sentir Finch fondre dans ses bras.

-« Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard » dit-il finalement « Allons déjeuner. Salle B pour continuer la surveillance »

Finch le suivit soulagé et frustré en même temps, déjà troublé à l'idée de "reprendre la conversation"

.

Une fois dans la salle du restaurant Reese choisit la table la plus approprié. Hallen était à la table du personnel, l'air maussade. Il finit par s'accrocher avec Phil Anderson pour un problème de planning. John ayant enclenché son téléphone dès le début de la conversation, ils purent suivre l'échange. Anderson finit par l'accuser de négliger son travail et l'autre parut particulièrement agacé. Ce reproche était fréquent apparemment.

-« On sait bien à quoi te sert ton uniforme ! » accusa Anderson

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! » répliqua Hallen « Toi par contre même avec t'arrive à rien ! »

-« Moi au moins j'ai rien sur la conscience ! » ricana Anderson

-« Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? » lança Hallen agressif

-« Que Carrie aurait mieux fait de ne jamais croiser ta route ! »

-« Faut vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis toute les semaines ? Ca devient lassant ! » Ironisa le steward

-« T'es qu'un pauvre type » lança Anderson, il quitta la table en lui jetant sa serviette. Hallen s'en saisit et la lança à terre furieux.

-« Apparemment la disparition de Carrie a laisser des traces » jugea Reese

-« Et tout le monde semble l'en rendre responsable » constata Finch « J'ai vu dans son dossier qu'il avait reçu un blâme récemment. Ce n'est peut être pas le premier accrochage ? »

-« C'est possible vu son attitude. Il est clair qu'Anderson est parti précipitamment pour éviter que cela ne dégénère »

-« Pourrait-il être la menace ? » demanda Finch

-« Il semble en colère. Il pourrait vouloir venger une amie ? »

-« C'est un peu léger, à moins que Carrie n'ai été plus qu'une amie à ses yeux ?

-« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur sa famille ? »

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mener la recherche, Miss Clary m'a interrompu »

-« Et en plus en perturbe notre travail » constata l'ex agent.

-« N'êtes vous pas un peu de mauvaise foi M Reese ? » se moqua l'informaticien.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça ! » protesta John.

Hallen se leva a cet instant.

-« Fin du déjeuner » constata t-il en se levant à son tour.

-« Soyez prudent. Il ne m'inspire aucune confiance »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas » Il observa la salle mais cette fois elle était pleine et il dut se contenter de frôler la main de son partenaire. « A tout à l'heure » ajouta t-il d'un ton neutre qui ne trompa personne et surtout pas l'informaticien qui se surprit à se sentir aussi frustré que lui.

Finch regagna la cabine et y poursuivit ses recherches sur la famille Alvarez, au calme. Sa sœur vivait en Californie où elle était avocate, mariée et mère de jumeaux. Pas de trace de voyage hormis celui pour l'enterrement de sa sœur. Ses deux frères étaient trop jeunes, ils n'avaient que 12 et 14 ans. Sa mère était un pilier de la communauté, très impliquée dans la vie associative de sa petite ville et de son église. Son père était mécanicien et possédait son propre garage. Rien de suspect apparemment. En cherchant il trouva la page de Carrie sur les réseaux sociaux avec quelques photos d'elle posant avec sa famille et deux où elle figurait avec Hallen. Il formait un beau couple mais connaissant l'homme Finch se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une façade. Il remarqua que la jeune femme, à l'instar de sa mère, était très croyante. Difficile dans ces conditions de comprendre son choix. Le suicide devait être contraire à ses convictions. Elle devait donc être réellement déprimé, pourtant elle ne le paraissait pas sur les dernières photos et elles ne dataient que de quelques jours avant sa disparition. Il remarqua alors le dernier message posté par la jeune femme la veille de sa mort _« Mon horoscope disait vrai. Cette année il va y avoir du changement ! Je crois que je vais avoir un choix à faire mais ma vie va vraiment changer !»_ C'était mystérieux. Mais surtout Finch n'eut pas l'impression en lisant ce message qu'il avait été écrit par une jeune femme sur le point de se suicider. Elle semblait au contraire avoir des perspectives d'avenir. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put la pousser à commettre l'irréparable ? « Ou qui ? » songea t-il

Il consultât sa montre. 15H30. Il avait envie de rejoindre John plutôt que de l'appeler. Il avait besoin de le voir. En espérant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas de nouveau l'envahissante Miss Clary. Il se décida donc à quitter la cabine et à le chercher. Il était sans doute toujours sur le pont au même endroit d'observation que le matin.

Comme il le pensait il le trouva au même lieu.

-« John ? » l'ex agent se tourna vers lui « Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui. Rien de neuf »

Le pont était relativement désert, pourtant John n'osa rien tenter. Finch capta son hésitation. Lui aussi avait remarqué que le pont était quasiment vide. Il se rapprocha, posant la main sur la joue de son agent et il l'embrassa timidement. John réagit aussitôt en glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près et l'embrasser avec plus de fougue. Il n'osa toutefois pas trop prolonger leur baiser.

-« Vous restez ? » chuchota t-il

-« Volontiers »

La réponse lui valut un large sourire. L'informaticien posa son ordinateur sur le siège.

-« J'espère juste ne plus croiser le chemin de Miss Clary » fit-il remarquer en prenant place.

-« Elle est occupée ailleurs. Elle participe aux animations organisées près de la piscine du pont E »

-« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Finch étonné.

-« Parce qu'elle me l'a dit quand elle est passée tout à l'heure. Elle espérait visiblement que vous seriez avec moi »

-« Oh ? Et elle vous a fait part de ses projets » se moqua l'informaticien.

John eut un mouvement d'agacement.

-« En fait elle voulait que je vous transmette son invitation à la rejoindre »

-« Et vous ne me le disiez pas ? »

-« Même pas en rêve » marmonna Reese.

Finch eut un petit rire devant sa franchise.

-« Vous devriez savoir que je n'aurais pas accepté »

-« Donc inutile de la transmettre ! » répliqua John logique.

-« Je vois. Mais étant sur de mon refus vous auriez pu me prévenir sans crainte ? »

-« Jamais trop prudent » constata l'ex agent.

-« Cela vous aurez donc tant déplu ? » demanda Finch pour le taquiner.

John se tourna vers lui brusquement et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-« Je vous ai dit que je vous aime. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque je n'entends pas avoir la moindre concurrence ! » Affirma t-il

-« Vous n'en avez pas » soupira Finch troublé.

John se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota.

-« Je vous appartiens Harold. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous »

-« C'est déjà le cas » murmura Finch, ce qui lui valu un baiser qui l'étourdit par son intensité. Puis John s'écarta et lui sourit.

-« Dans ces conditions je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je jouerai les messagers »

-« Non. Ce serait inutile » approuva l'informaticien.

A cet instant une jeune femme blonde sortit de la salle des communications. Hallen la raccompagna sur le seuil. Il lui tenait les mains et l'embrassa avant de la lâcher. Elle finit par s'éloigner, le steward la suivant d'un regard satisfait.

-« Ca faisait trois quart d'heure qu'elle était là dedans, elle devait avoir pas mal de chose à "communiquer" » ironisa Reese

-« Ce n'est pas la compagne du chanteur » remarqua Finch

-« Non, celle là doit être une affaire classée »

Finch eut un grognement désapprobateur

-« Du nouveau sur la famille Alvarez ? »

-« Rien de suspect » L'informaticien lui fit un résumé de ses recherches « A défaut je vais devoir continuer avec les passagers

Reese grimaça

-« Si au moins la menace se manifestait ! »

-« En manque d'action ? »

-« Quatre jours tranquilles c'est un peut trop pour moi. Heureusement que vous êtes avec moi » ajouta t-il en lui prenant la main « Sinon ca aurait été vraiment interminable ! » confessa t-il

-« Ca je peux le comprendre »

John sourit

-« Bon » dit-il en se réinstallant sur son siège « je vais reprendre ma lecture. Enfin faire semblant » _« Et ça je sais très bien le faire »_ songea t-il

Le téléphone de Finch sonna.

-« Salut Finch ! » lança une voix joyeuse.

-« Bonjour M Tao »

-« Alors ce voyage ? Vous vous amusez ? »

-« C'est très "intéressant" » affirma t-il en échangeant un regard avec son agent.

-« Tant mieux. Vous avez coincé les méchants ? »

-« Pas encore. Bientôt je l'espère. Est-ce que Bear va bien ? »

-« Nickel. Il est increvable quand je le sors. C'est un sportif »

-« Plus que vous » suggéra Finch.

-« Ouais moi je le surveille de loin. Je suis un intello Finch. Le sport c'est pas mon truc »

L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Il suit bien son régime ? »

Il y eu un léger blanc qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-« … Ouais. Enfin de temps en temps un petit extra ca va pas lui faire de mal avec toute l'énergie qu'il dépense au parc ! »

-« M Tao ! » protesta Finch

-« Vous inquiétez pas Finch. Il n'aura pas pris un gramme quand vous le récupérerez ! Vous rentrez quand ?» ajouta t-il espérant changer de sujet.

-« Dès la fin de l'enquête. Je ne sais pas précisément »

-« Bon vous me tiendrez au courant. A plus Finch. Vous saluerez M muscle de ma part »

-« Entendu. Bonne journée M Tao »

Le jeune homme raccrocha

-« Va falloir faire gaffe Bear. Il rigole pas avec les sucreries ton boss ! » Constata t-il. Bear jappa comme pour l'approuver.

Finch rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

-« Bear va bien ? »

-« Oui. Mais je crains que M Tao ne se montre pas suffisamment rigoureux avec son régime alimentaire »

-« Considérons qu'il est en vacances Finch. Il peut se relâcher un peu » répondit John avec un sourire.

-« Je tiens à le garder en bonne santé »

-« Vous êtes trop stressé Harold. Détendez vous, nous le récupérerons en pleine forme j'en suis sur »

-« Je ne suis pas stressé, je suis préoccupé par le bien être de Bear » marmonna Finch.

-« Et excessif dès que vous aimez ? J'espère que je vais en profiter ? » Constata Reese sans quitter son livre des yeux, avec juste un mince sourire pour trahir son intérêt.

L'informaticien joua le jeu.

-« Si vous le méritez » répondit-il d'un air faussement mécontent.

-« Comptez sur moi ! » lui répondit aussitôt son agent avec un regard lourd de sous entendu qui le fit rougir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Non Miss Clary ne lâche pas mais ça se comprend, Harold est si charmant (N'est ce pas Paige ?)_

 _Je crois qu'Hallen n'est pas aimé et … ca ne va pas s'arranger : )_

 _L'enquête avance… leur histoire aussi_

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Merci à Nourann graine de ninja et Jade181184 la spécialiste du suspens pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Val81 et à Coljayjay pour leurs commentaires !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

L'après midi s'écoula tranquillement. A 19H précise Hallen quitta la salle des communications pour rejoindre le restaurant.

-« On va dîner ? » demanda Reese.

-« Volontiers »

Ils suivirent le steward de loin puis s'installèrent à une table à proximité d'où il pouvait le surveiller.

-« Visiblement ce soir il n'est pas de service à la table du commandant » jugea John.

-« Je me demande si la menace n'attends pas un moment bien précis pour se manifester » suggéra Finch

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« La première escale par exemple ? Où le moment où nous croiseront en un lieu précis ? »

-« Vous pensez que le plan est déterminé par un lieu ? » émit Reese perplexe.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Par exemple, sur le bateau, il sera peut être difficile d'approcher discrètement M Hallen, mais à terre ? Cela pourrait même passer pour une simple agression ? »

-« Il est vrai que sur le bateau on ne soupçonnera que les personnes à bord. A terre ça peut être n'importe qui. Quand aura lieu la prochaine escale ? »

-« Dans deux jours »

Reese soupira à la perspective. Il allait répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

-« Bonjour messieurs ! Tout se passe bien ? » Énonça alors la voix joyeuse de Maddy qui venait d'apparaitre près d'eux.

-« Très bien, merci Maddy »

-« J'en suis enchantée ! Le commandant a beaucoup apprécié votre conversation M Wren. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il vous invite à nouveau avant la fin du voyage »

-« Avec plaisir » répondit poliment l'informaticien qui espérait bien au fond pouvoir y échapper.

-« Bonne soirée Messieurs ! Amusez vous bien ! »

-« Merci Miss Prescott. A vous aussi »

-« Espérons que l'enquête se termine avant » jugea Finch comme elle s'éloignait vers une autre table.

-« Vous êtes victime de votre succès Harold. Un peu trop cultivé ! » Le taquina Reese.

-« N'exagérez pas M Reese » Répondit l'informaticien tout bas.

-« Même pas » constata John « personnellement je ne suis pas contre. J'adore vous voir porter votre smoking, il vous rend tellement élégant et sexy » ajouta t-il avec un sourire mutin qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de son associé.

-« Je pourrais en dire tout autant » marmonna t-il

-« C'est bon à savoir » répliqua John. Le serveur les interrompit en amenant leurs plats. L'ex agent aperçu la jeune femme blonde qui entrait dans la salle et se dirigeait vers Hallen. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis elle gagna le fond de la salle.

-« Probablement un rendez vous »

-« Possible » admit Finch qui avait suivi le mouvement lui aussi.

A la fin du dîner ils suivirent Hallen dans la salle de spectacle. Ils croisèrent la fiancée du chanteur pour laquelle le steward n'eut même pas un regard, ce qui paru la troublée un instant.

Les deux associés s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle tandis que leur numéro parcourait la salle, se rengorgeant dans son uniforme chaque fois qu'il croisait une femme seule.

-« C'est vraiment un prédateur » Jugea Reese « ca va forcement lui valoir des ennuis »

Il finit par cesser son manège trois quart d'heure plus tard lorsque la jeune femme blonde vint le rejoindre. Vers 22H Finch décida de regagner leur cabine.

-« Je vais me coucher. Appelez-moi si besoin » il ajouta avec un mince sourire « je ne voudrais pas me réveiller trop tard demain matin »

Reese comprit le message.

-« Allez-vous reposer. Le grand air c'est épuisant quand on est pas habitué. Je vous attendrais »

-« Soyez prudent » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'informaticien. Reese dû se contenter de frôler sa main au passage, la salle pleine de monde le retenant d'être plus démonstratif.

Finch prit le chemin de leur cabine. Fatigué, il avait hâte de se reposer un peu. John avait raison, il avait perdu l'habitude de sortir autant. Il était à mi chemin lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière émanant d'un couloir latéral _« C'est la voix de Maddy »_ songea t-il. Il écouta distraitement d'abord, puis stoppa, interpellé.

-« Nous y serons demain vers 19H Mais il y a encore beaucoup de monde sur le pont à cette heure là, ce ne serait pas prudent d'agir, il faudra attendre un peu… »

-« Si j'attends nous ne serons plus au bon endroit ! » protesta une voix masculine.

-« Ce sont les aléas de la navigation. Nous serons à proximité c'est tout comme »

-« Ce ne sera pas pareil ! »

-« Allons, soyez raisonnable ! L'effet sera le même à quelques encablures de différence. Croyez moi et restez prudent, sinon votre plan échouera ! »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'échouer ! »

-« Alors attendez la nuit. Je vous en prie, nous avons déjà pris beaucoup de risques »

-« Je sais Maddy. Je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis »

-« Je crois que j'en aurais de toute façon mais si vous restez discret ce sera mieux »

-« D'accord » soupira l'homme « J'attendrais »

-« C'est mieux. Et ça Marchera, vous verrez, Justin sera bien obligé de s'expliquer ! »

-« Je l'espère »

Finch recula _« Justin sera bien obligé de s'expliquer »_ Maddy préparait quelque chose contre Hallen avec l'aide d'un inconnu? Et c'était pour le lendemain soir ?

Il devait essayer de voir cet homme pour savoir à qui ils auraient affaire. Il fit quelques pas en arrière puis avança de nouveau plus bruyamment et s'engagea dans le couloir. Maddy sursauta et le fixa un instant. Elle retrouva très vite son sourire cependant.

-« M Wren ? Tout va bien ?»

-« Oui Miss Prescott. Enfin je suis un peu perdu. Je crois que sans John pour me guider j'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation »

-« Oh je vais vous raccompagner, venez avec moi » lança-elle d'un ton amusé. Elle abandonna son compagnon qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Finch dévisagea l'homme. Il portait une tenue passe partout, pull, jean. Grand, carré des épaules, la peau foncée. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage que l'autre détournait obstinément.

-« Je vous suis » répondit-il. Il laissa alors tomber son portable qui glissa aux pieds de l'inconnu.

-« Oh ! Et en plus je suis maladroit » se plaignit-il

L'homme se pencha pour ramasser le téléphone et le lui rendit. Il put enfin voir son visage. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant.

-« Merci » murmura t-il

-« De rien » marmonna l'individu avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner vers le fond du couloir. Finch eut alors une impression de déjà vu. Son esprit chercha aussitôt le lien mais Maddy l'interpella.

-« Vous venez M Wren ? »

Elle lui sembla un peu nerveuse.

-« Oui je vous remercie. C'est un peu bête de se perdre sur un bateau »

-« Cela arrive très souvent ne vous inquiétez pas. M Randall n'était plus avec vous ? »

-« Si mais il voulait poursuivre un peu la soirée. Et il aime se promener seul la nuit »

-« Je comprends. Vous n'avez pas le même rythme de vie. Heureusement que cela ne gêne pas votre entente »

-« En effet, ce n'est pas un obstacle » affirma Finch

-« C'est une question de respect » jugea Maddy « C'est important dans un couple » la jeune femme semblait se détendre devant l'innocence de la conversation. Finch songea que deux jours plus tôt cette affirmation l'aurait perturbée. Mais elle prenait un tout autre sens depuis la soirée de la veille. Il se demanda à nouveau où tout cela allait les mener. Mais il était décidé à tenter l'aventure.

-« Vous voici à votre cabine M Wren »

-« Merci infiniment Maddy »

-« De rien M Wren. Bonne nuit ! »

-« Bonne nuit » répéta l'informaticien. Il entra dans la cabine. Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui puis se précipita dans la chambre pour récupérer son ordinateur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John resta jusqu'à 23H puis suivi Hallen et sa conquête jusqu'à la cabine de celle-ci. Il dut attendre une heure de plus avant que le steward ne regagne ses quartiers. Un fois assuré qu'il n'en bougerait plus il reprit enfin le chemin de leur cabine.

En arrivant il fut un peu étonné de ne pouvoir entrer. La porte était soigneusement verrouillée. Il était minuit et demi. Il hésita à frapper de peur de réveiller son associé mais en même temps cette porte close l'intriguait. Finch avait-il un problème ?

Il commençait à envisager de forcer la serrure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

-« Il me semblait avoir entendu du bruit » murmura Finch.

-« Harold ? » interrogea t-il aussitôt, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf mais étonné qu'il soit toujours debout à cette heure et toujours habillé, ayant juste ôté sa veste et ses chaussures.

-« M Reese, je suis heureux de vous voir enfin ! »

-« Pourquoi étiez vous enfermé ? »

-« Parce que je crois avoir identifié la menace et je craignais qu'il ne m'ai suivi. C'était peu probable toutefois » Jugea t-il « Mais j'ai pensé que si je ne prenais pas quelques précautions vous seriez mécontent »

-« Evidemment ! » répliqua aussitôt Reese en repoussant la porte avant de tirer soigneusement le verrou « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ? » demanda t-il tendu.

-« Parce que la menace n'est pas imminente pour M Hallen, enfin je crois, donc j'ai préféré vous laisser poursuivre la surveillance au cas où. Mais j'ai fait attention » précisa t-il posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

-« Je crois que cela mérite une explication » suggéra Reese un peu perdu.

-« Laissez-moi vous raconter alors » affirma l'informaticien en s'asseyant sur le canapé. John prit place à ses côtés.  
Finch lui relata son départ de la salle, sa rencontre avec Maddy et l'inconnu, il lui répéta ce qu'il avait entendu puis expliqua la manœuvre qu'il avait tenté pour mieux voir le visage de l'inconnu.

L'ex agent se raidit à son récit.

-« Harold ! Si cet homme s'en était pris à vous ! » Protesta t-il contrarié.

-« Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le fasse. J'étais juste un passager égaré et je ne suis pas censé avoir entendu leurs propos et encore moins en avoir compris le sens »

-« Il aurait pu tout de même vous trouver gênant ! » marmonna Reese.

-« Ca aurait été le cas s'il avait su que je l'ai reconnu. Enfin pas immédiatement, mais en rentrant je me suis souvenu »

-« Vous savez qui il est ? »

-« Oui » Finch saisit son ordinateur. Une photo y était affichée « Clyde Alvarez. Le père de Carrie »

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Certain »

-« C'est donc bien une vengeance » estima l'ex agent.

-« Envers celui qui a poussé sa fille au suicide » approuva Finch.

-« Et Maddy l'a aidé à s'introduire sur le bateau sans se faire remarquer et sans être détecté d'Hallen »

-« Elle a dit que Carrie était sa meilleure amie. Elle estime sans doute qu'une explication serait utile entre les deux hommes »

-« Sauf qu'Alvarez n'a sans doute pas seulement envie de discuter sans quoi le numéro d'Hallen ne nous serait pas parvenu »

-« Exact. Mais je suis persuadé que Maddy ignore cette partie du plan »

-« Moi aussi. Mais pourquoi attendre demain soir pour agir ? » Demanda Reese perplexe.

-« Cela m'a intrigué aussi. Puis j'ai cherché et je pense avoir trouvé la réponse. Demain soir le bateau arrivera à l'endroit précis où Carrie a mis fin à ses jours. Un endroit symbolique pour M Alvarez »

-« Je vois. Il va sans doute attirer Hallen sur le pont à ce moment là »

-« Seul l'horaire pose problème. 19H c'est trop tôt pour intervenir et plus tard le bateau aura dépassé les lieux. Mais Maddy semble l'avoir convaincu d'attendre »

-« Nous savons donc exactement quand se déroulera l'agression. En suivant Hallen je saurais où, et je n'aurais plus qu'à stopper Alvarez. Nous allons enfin avancer dans cette enquête ! » Se réjouit l'ex agent

-« Pensez vous que nous devrions intervenir avant ? » demanda Finch qui, selon son habitude, commençait déjà à s'inquiéter pour son compagnon.

-« Non. Laissons les s'expliquer. Sinon Alvarez tentera autre chose plus tard. C'est un homme malheureux qui a besoin de réponses. Autant le laisser les obtenir. Il faudra juste l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Mais ce sera plus pour lui que pour Hallen ! » Affirma Reese

-« Nous avons rarement eu un numéro aussi antipathique » approuva l'informaticien

La petite horloge sonna la demi de 1 H.

-« Et vous qui étiez fatigué » remarqua Reese.

-« Cette histoire m'a ôté toute envie de dormir » constata l'informaticien.

-« Je n'en ai pas envie non plus » murmura John « Mais pour d'autre raisons »

Sa main se posa sur la joue de son compagnon, glissa le long de son cou puis vers son épaule sous la fine chemise dont Finch avait ôté les premiers boutons. Détail qui n'avait pas échappé à John qui avait eu de mal à en faire abstraction depuis son retour. Finch capta son regard. Il y lut le désir de son partenaire et frémit devant son intensité. Il y lut une attente aussi, une interrogation. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie de refuser cette demande muette. Il glissa une main sur la nuque de son partenaire pour attirer son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser doucement en signe d'approbation. John lui rendit son baiser avec la même tendresse. Les suivants se firent plus fiévreux, plus impatients. Finch sentit que John déboutonnait sa chemise, l'écartait. Il sentit la chaleur de ses mains contre sa poitrine. Elles se firent caressantes, envahissantes, créatrices pour éveiller son corps, précises pour le faire frissonner sans répit. Il gémit lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon quittèrent les siennes pour suivre le parcours de ses mains, déposant de légers baisers sur chaque parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. A son tour il avait déboutonné la chemise de son compagnon et soupira de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il se sentait totalement vulnérable face à ses caresses.

-« John » chuchota t-il finalement entre deux baisers, cherchant à le repousser légèrement.

Reese s'arrêta à contrecœur, redoutant que Finch ne veuille le stopper.

-« Oui Harold ? » demanda t-il incertain. Sa voix rauque aurait suffit à elle seule à anéantir les défenses de l'informaticien si elles n'avaient pas déjà été réduites à néant.

-« Nous serions mieux dans la chambre » chuchota t-il en rougissant de sa témérité. John lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

-« Vos désirs sont des ordres Harold » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Il le fit se lever avant de l'entraîner dans l'autre pièce sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il repoussa la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied, comme un défi. Cette nuit il n'entendait pas être dérangé….

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une sensation de vide, d'absence, éveilla l'informaticien. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué, le corps engourdit. Consultant le réveil, il vit qu'il n'était que 6H30. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il s'était endormi, avant cela…. Il rougit tandis que les images de la nuit envahissaient son esprit. John ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, comme s'il ne pouvait se rassasier de lui. Jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne cède lui-même au sommeil deux heures plus tôt. Pourtant il n'était plus près de lui et c'est ce qui l'avait réveillé, une sensation de manque. Sans sa chaleur il se sentait déjà perdu. Le grincement de la porte, léger, la silhouette de John se glissant dans la chambre sans bruit, il semblait chercher quelque chose en faisant visiblement tout son possible pour ne pas le déranger.

-« John » murmura t-il doucement. L'ex agent se redressa immédiatement. Il s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit près du lit.

-« Je vous ai réveillé ? J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit » répondit-il

-« Votre absence suffit » constata Finch.

John lui sourit, touché par cet aveu. Il posa la main sur sa joue, caressant son visage.

-« Je dois reprendre la surveillance au cas où. Reposez vous »

-« Vous en avez besoin aussi » jugea Finch « Il ne devrait rien se produire avant ce soir »

-« Je dormirais plus tard. Enfin si vous n'êtes pas dans les parages sinon j'aurais du mal » estima t-il.

-« Je pense qu'après ces dernières heures… » Commença Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus.

-« Non » l'interrompit John. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je n'aurais jamais assez de vous ». L'informaticien frémit sous son souffle. Reese l'embrassa alors d'un baiser possessif, impatient, qui le laissa pantelant.

-« A tout à l'heure Harold » chuchota l'ex agent « Et n'oubliez pas que je n'en ai pas fini avec vous »

-« Je vous attendrais toujours » soupira Finch réalisant qu'un simple baiser, quelques mots chuchotés avaient déjà réveillé ses sens, son besoin de lui.

Reese sourit, posa un baiser sur son front et quitta rapidement la pièce comprenant que s'il restait une minute de plus il ne pourrait plus partir. Finch soupira, partagé entre bien être et frustration, il se tourna et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Il était 10H lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était levé aussi tard ! Il se dirigea vers la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien mais lui rappela une autre forme de chaleur sur sa peau, les mains de John sur son corps, le caressant avec une infinie tendresse. Il savait être en même temps tendre et passionné, doux et fougueux. Mais Finch savait combien son agent pouvait être complexe. Un être aux milles facettes qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de découvrir. Mais un homme dont il se sentait désormais prisonnier, il suffisait de voir comme un simple baiser le faisait réagir. Cette dépendance l'effraya un instant. Mais en y réfléchissant ne la subissait-il pas depuis plusieurs mois déjà ? D'une façon différente mais tout aussi envahissante. _« De toute façon j'ai fait mon choix »_ songea t-il _« L'avenir me dira si c'était le bon »_ En attendant il était décidé à profiter de chaque instant avec lui.

Il finit de se préparer rapidement puis envoya un message à son partenaire. Ce dernier répondit presque instantanément _« Pont C »._ Finch fit un détour par le restaurant du pont C avant d'en gagner l'extrémité. Il sourit en voyant John appuyé contre le bastingage, de larges lunettes de soleil sur le nez, cheveux au vent. Il semblait heureux et l'informaticien décida de garder précieusement cette image dans son esprit. Reese se redressa à son approche.

-« Bonjour John. Café ? » demanda t-il en lui montrant un gobelet

-« Avec plaisir merci » Otant ses lunettes, il se pencha vers son compagnon, lui donnant un bref baiser, puis s'empara du gobelet « C'est mon rôle d'habitude » remarqua t-il

-« En effet. Et je pense que vous le retrouvez bientôt »

Finch s'assit dans un transat et John prit place à ses côtés

-« J'ai pris cela aussi. Mais à cette heure il n'y avait plus grand-chose »

John s'empara du croissant.

-« Merci. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Hallen est remuant ce matin mais rien de suspect » Il but son café avec un plaisir visible. Finch l'observa un instant. Il le sentait concentré, attentif comme à son habitude, seul son visage aux traits tirés trahissait sa lassitude.

-« Vous avez mauvaise mine » le taquina t-il.

John le fixa un instant, perplexe.

-« Mon patron me surmène répondit-il sur le même ton « Il me fait "travailler" jour et nuit »

-« Allez-vous en changer ?»

-« Pour rien au monde » chuchota John en se penchant vers lui. Finch combla la distance entre eux pour un baiser doux comme une caresse. L'ex agent lui adressa en retour un de ces lumineux sourire qu'il aimait tellement et il pensa qu'il avait bien fait de forcer sa nature pour céder à son envie de l'embrasser.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leurs croissants. John resta installé dans le transat tout en surveillant l'entrée de la salle où se trouvait leur numéro. Finch resta près de lui. Il avait amené un livre mais il ne lisait pas, se contentant d'observer l'horizon et de savourer ces instants de paix auprès de John. Il savait qu'ils ne dureraient que trop peu. Il redoutait déjà vaguement les événements qui auraient lieu le soir même. A quoi devaient-ils s'attendre ? Est-ce qu'Il serait en danger ? Oui surement, comme d'habitude. Et lui se débattrait avec son inquiétude.

Hallen quitta la salle à midi pour aller déjeuner. Reese se leva aussitôt

-« En avant » lança t-il en se tournant vers son associé. Il fut étonné de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

-« Vous venez Harold ? » insista t-il

Finch sursauta, tiré de ses pensées.

-« Heu oui » dit-il en se levant. John lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

-« Tout va bien » affirma t-il

Mais l'ex agent le connaissait trop pour ne pas le deviner.

-« Ne pensez pas déjà à ce soir. Tout ira bien »

-« Comment savez vous…. ? « commença l'informaticien.

John se contenta de lui sourire et lui pris le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. _« Il me connaît trop bien »_ soupira Finch.

Ils retrouvèrent leur place habituelle.

-« M Hallen semble nerveux »

-« Oui j'ai remarqué. Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Cela a peut être un rapport avec le projet de ce soir »

-« Maddy a dut trouver un prétexte pour l'attirer sur le pont. »

-« Il ne s'y rendra pas sur l'invitation d'Alvarez c'est certain » commenta Reese.

-« Espérons qu'il s'agisse juste d'avoir une explication » soupira Finch. Même s'il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'intention homicide, la machine n'aurait pas transmis le numéro du steward.

-«Un agent prévenu en vaut deux » énonça John en se voulant rassurant. Finch eut un sourire forcé, pas convaincu. A mesure que le temps passait il sentait son angoisse grandir et l'apparente sérénité de John ne suffisait pas à le réconforter pleinement. Il avait trop à perdre. Encore plus à présent que de nouveaux liens s'étaient tissés entre eux.

.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le pont pour l'après midi. Hallen ne quittait pas la salle radio, sauf pour se poster sur le seuil de temps en temps. Il semblait maussade, tendu. Il ne reçu pas de visiteuse. Finch lisait, tranquillement en apparence, même s'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son livre, obsédé par ce qui pourrait se produire le soir. Etendu sur le transat voisin John faisait semblant de lire lui aussi. L'informaticien le vit passer une main sur son visage.

-« M Hallen est tranquille. Il ne se passera probablement rien avant ce soir » suggéra t-il.

-« Non surement pas » approuva Reese.

-« Donc si vous voulez dormir un peu, je monte la garde » proposa Finch.

-« Cela peut attendre »

-« Comme vous voudrez. Je voulais juste que vous soyez en forme pour ce soir »

John le fixa avec un sourire en coin.

-« Pour l'arrestation ou pour après ? » le taquina t-il

Finch se troubla.

-« Pour l'arrestation bien sur ! » protesta t-il

-« Dommage ! » commenta l'ex agent « Mais je vais quand même suivre votre conseil au cas où » ajouta t-il « Réveillez moi s'il se passe quelque chose »

-« Entendu » Répondit l'informaticien.

John se cala dans le fauteuil et se laissa aller au sommeil. Finch ne laissa pas passer cette occasion de le regarder dormir, regrettant les lunettes qui dissimulaient un peu trop son visage.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Finch surveillait Hallen sous couvert de lire son roman. Il sursauta lorsqu'il s'entendit interpeller d'une voix contenue.

-« Bonjour Harold ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver ! »

-« Bonjour Miss Clary » répondit-il sur le même ton. S'efforçant de cacher son agacement. « Le bateau est grand » justifia t-il

-« Certes. Mais tout de même ! Vous ne participez donc à aucune activité ? » Interrogea t-elle.

-« Je préfère le calme » répondit Finch, ennuyé par la proximité de la veuve qui s'était assise sur le transat voisin en le rapprochant au maximum.

-« Pourtant c'est amusant ! Vous devriez essayer au moins une fois. Je vous montrerais si vous voulez, je suis toujours disponible pour les gens que j'apprécie et pour quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que vous encore plus » minauda t-elle.

Finch se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est très aimable Miss Clary mais je préfère un bon livre à toute cette agitation »

-« Ma foi, nous sommes là aussi pour nous reposer » concéda la femme « Je lis beaucoup moi aussi quand je suis chez moi. Que lisez-vous en ce moment ? » S'enquit-elle en relevant le livre. Finch eut un mouvement de recul dont elle ne parut pas se rendre compte. « Oh ! N'est ce pas un peu sérieux pour des vacances ? »

-« Non. C'est agréable » jugea Finch en reculant encore un peu.

-« Je préfère les lectures plus légères. Les romans d'amour par exemple ! » Gloussa la veuve « J'en connais quelques uns intéressant mais je suis certaine que vous devez en connaître bien plus ! Vous pourriez me conseiller ? »

-« Je crains qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de choix sur ce bateau » émit Finch du bout des lèvres.

-« Non, c'est vrai mais au retour…. » Elle jeta un regard en arrière « Nous pourrions aller ailleurs ? » Proposa t-elle brusquement « pour discuter plus librement »

-« Désolé Miss Clary mais je suis avec mon compagnon » répondit l'informaticien d'un ton ferme.

La femme fit la moue.

-« Il ne s'occupe pas beaucoup de vous s'il préfère dormir » jugea t-elle vaguement méprisante. Finch chercha une réponse polie, son agacement lui en ayant suggéré une sans doute un peu trop cinglante.

La voix de John s'éleva à cet instant.

-« C'est peut être justement parce que je m'occupe beaucoup de lui que j'ai du sommeil à rattraper » suggéra t-il.

La veuve sursauta et pinça les lèvres, vexée. Tandis que Finch se tournait vers son compagnon un peu embarrassé. L'ex agent se redressa, s'asseyant au bord du transat, il ôta ses lunettes et adressa un large sourire un peu moqueur à l'intruse.

-« Désolé Miss Clary, je vous ai interrompu mais il me semblait utile de le faire. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour négligent » ironisa t-il.

-« Non, non » balbutia la femme « je ne voulais pas dire cela ! Harold semblait si solitaire…»

-« Je ne suis jamais seul avec John à proximité Miss Clary » affirma Finch.

-« Je vois » commenta la veuve « dans ce cas je vais vous laissez terminer votre livre. D'ailleurs c'est bientôt l'heure de la prochaine activité » elle les salua précipitamment et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

-« J'espère qu'elle a comprit cette fois ! » John passa la main sur la nuque de son compagnon « Je ne partage pas » lui chuchota t-il en se penchant davantage.

-« Je pense que vous avez été assez explicite » répliqua l'informaticien

-« Trop pour vous ?» suggéra Reese, inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir froissé.

-« Non » le rassura Finch en serrant sa main « Je pourrais m'y habituer »

-« Excellente idée ! » affirma Reese « Même indispensable » ajouta t-il en lui volant un baiser « Ca aussi vous devrez vous y habituer » le taquina t-il

-« Avec plaisir » lui chuchota l'informaticien.


	7. Chapter 7

_Comme demain je ne serais pas disponible, je poste un jour plus tôt la fin de l'énigme !_

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Merci à Nourann ninja accompli et Jade181184 la spécialiste du suspens, pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _(Jade merci pour les encouragements)_

 _Merci à Val81 et à Coljayjay pour leurs commentaires !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Finch était assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle. En apparence, occupé à suivre le spectacle sur la scène, mais ses pensées en était bien éloignée. Son attitude rigide et fermée trahissait son inquiétude mieux que des mots. John le dévisageait discrètement. A la fois réjouit, parce qu'il savait que Finch l'aimait sincèrement, son inquiétude si visible n'était qu'une preuve de plus s'il en était besoin, et contrarié car il détestait le voir aussi stressé. Mais il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire n'y changerait rien.

21H sonnèrent. John se pencha vers lui.

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Il serait préférable que vous regagnez notre cabine et que vous m'attendiez là bas »

-« Hum, oui sans doute » émit Finch incertain.

-« Harold, ce ne sera pas plus dangereux que d'habitude, au contraire puisque je suis prévenu. La seule différence c'est qu'étant prévenu vous savez quand vous inquiéter et vous en profitez ! » Remarqua Reese, tentant de le taquiner pour l'inciter à se détendre.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle M Reese » murmura Finch

John lui prit la main sous la table.

-« Je pensais avoir votre soutien Finch »

-« Vous l'avez !» protesta l'informaticien.

-« Non. Je n'ai que des raisons d'être soucieux parce que je déteste vous voir contrarié et cela risque de nuire à ma concentration, c'est dommage ! »

-« John » soupira l'informaticien « Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de ne pas être inquiet pour vous. Encore moins maintenant »

-« Mais je peux vous demander de me faire confiance quand je vous dis que tout ira bien ? »

Finch songea spontanément qu'il lui disait toujours ces mots mais que parfois ils se révélaient faux. Sauf que ce n'était pas le moment de penser ainsi. Il ne voulait pas le contrarier davantage.

-« Je vous fais confiance » affirma t-il

John lui sourit

-« Je serais prudent »

-« Je vais rejoindre la cabine » concéda Finch. « J'espère que je trouverais le chemin cette fois » ajouta t-il avec un regard incertain. L'ex agent comprit le message.

-« Je vous accompagne » répondit-il en se levant. Cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes et le rendez vous n'était pas avant 22H

Ils sortirent de la salle et gagnèrent leur cabine. Aussitôt entré Finch saisit le visage de son compagnon et l'embrassa fiévreusement. John l'attira contre lui et lui rendit son baiser.

-« Tout compte fait ce n'est pas déplaisant lorsque vous êtes inquiet Harold »

Finch lui adressa un regard désabusé.

-« Nous continuerons cette intéressante conversation tout à l'heure. Je vous le promets » affirma t-il, sérieux.

-« Soyez prudent. Je tiens à vous» chuchota doucement l'informaticien.

-« Moi aussi » répondit Reese avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. « Enfermez-vous. Et n'ouvrez à personne. Je vous enverrais un message quand ce sera terminé »

-« Entendu. Revenez-moi vite »

John se contenta de lui sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Finch soupira et ferma soigneusement derrière lui. A cet instant, il songea à Bear. Avec lui à ses côtés au moins il avait quelqu'un pour partager ses angoisses…

.

John regagna la salle de spectacle et constata que leur numéro n'avait pas bougé. Il se leva un peu avant 22H et l'ex agent le suivit jusqu'au pont C. Le steward se posta près de la salle des communications. Il semblait particulièrement nerveux et faisait les cent pas.

Une silhouette apparut finalement au bout du pont, que Reese reconnu immédiatement.

-« Ah te voilà ? » l'interpella Hallen « Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Maddy ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer de si important ? »

-« Rien Justin. En fait je voulais te parler et j'ai dit cela pour être certaine que tu viendrais »

-« Et tu étais obligé de me convoquer ici à cette heure juste pour " parler" ? Je te préviens, si c'est encore au sujet de Carrie autant arrêter les frais tout de suite» ajouta t-il, agressif.

-« Ce n'est pas pour moi Justin » elle se tourna et un homme sortit de l'ombre du bâtiment qui abritait la salle des communications. Hallen fronça les sourcils.

-« Ca veut dire quoi ? » interrogea t-il. John reconnu le mécanicien qu'il avait aperçu plusieurs fois dans l'entourage du steward. Il lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois pendant ses astreintes mais l'ex agent n'avait alors jamais vu le visage du père de Carrie. Maintenant il le reconnaissait facilement. _« Elle l'a fait passer pour un mécanicien et ainsi sa présence sur le bateau n'a pas attiré l'attention : ingénieux ! »_ pensa t-il

-« Edward ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

-« Il ne s'appelle pas Edward, Justin. C'est Clyde Alvarez, le père de Carrie »

-« Le père de…. » S'étrangla Hallen « Qu'est ce qu'il fou ici ? » Protesta t-il

-« C'est moi qui lui ai permis d'embarquer. Il t'a appelé plusieurs fois mais tu n'as jamais voulu le rencontrer ! »

-« Et alors ? Ca aurait changé quoi ? Ca va pas la ressusciter ! » Grinça Hallen furieux de se voir forcer la main

-« Je voulais seulement des réponses M Hallen. Je veux savoir comment ma fille est morte »

-« Vous le savez bien » marmonna Hallen. John le trouva brusquement moins sur de lui, étonnement mal à l'aise. _« Il n'a pas la conscience tranquille »_ songea t-il.

-« Non. Je ne le sais pas » répondit calmement Alvarez.

-« Elle s'est jetée du bateau ! Votre fille s'est suicidée » assena le steward agacé « Me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? »

-« De cette version, oui, je le suis. Mais moi je veux la vérité » répliqua le père.

-« Justin, tu sais forcement pourquoi elle a fait ça. Elle a du te laisser un mot » plaida Maddy.

Hallen la fusilla du regard.

-« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Ni à toi ni à lui »

-« Ma fille était croyante. Le suicide allait à l'encontre de ses convictions profondes. Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela » affirma Alvarez.

-« Faut croire qu'elle a eu un moment d'égarement » ironisa Hallen.

 _« Décidément il est infect »_ songea Reese exaspéré.

-« C'est de ta faute si elle était désespérée, si tu ne l'avais pas trompé si souvent… » Accusa Maddy, blessée par l'attitude de son collègue.

-« De quoi tu te mêle ? » l'interrompit Hallen « On n'avait pas d'engagement, c'était chacun sa vie ! » martela t-il.

-« Vous étiez fiancés ! » protesta t-elle.

-« Ca c'est elle qui le disait mais pas moi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle prenait ses désirs pour des réalités. Je ne lui avais rien promis ! »

-« Mais elle vous aimait. C'est pour cela qu'elle y croyait » jugea Alvarez.

-« Y'a des tas de gens qui m'aime. Je ne vais pas tous les épouser pour autant » se moqua Hallen.

-« Je me demande bien ce qu'elle pouvait apprécier chez vous » interrogea Alvarez qui restait étonnamment calme.

 _« Et moi donc ! »_ songea Reese qui concentra son attention sur le père. Il était trop calme, ce n'était pas normal.

-« En tous cas ça ne vaut pas la peine de mourir pour toi ! » répliqua Maddy.

-« Et elle ne l'a pas fait » déclara Alvarez « Je sais qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée. D'abord parce qu'elle était contre. Ensuite parce qu'elle avait une excellente raison de continuer à vivre »

L'homme brandit un carré de papier qu'il avait tiré de sa poche.

-« Je l'ai trouvé dans les effets personnels qu'on nous a renvoyé trois mois après son décès »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Maddy avant de pâlir brusquement, portant les mains à sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement, en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

-« Oui » murmura l'homme en fixant un instant le cliché « ma fille était enceinte »

Hallen pinça les lèvres. Son regard était glacial.

-« Rien que pour préserver cet enfant elle n'aurait jamais intenté à sa vie »

-« Elle n'en voulait peut être pas » ironisa le steward. Le père le fixa d'un regard noir.

-« Ca suffit ! » s'exclama t-il. Il sortit une arme de sa poche. John s'y attendait. Il avait déjà fait le tour du bâtiment et se tenait en embuscade. Il ne voulait pas intervenir trop tôt, sinon Alvarez n'aurait jamais de réponse. Il savait qu'il ne tuerait pas Hallen tant qu'il n'aurait rien dit.

Maddy écarquilla les yeux et recula, apeurée.

-« M Alvarez ! Que faites-vous ? Vous deviez juste lui parler » plaida t-elle.

-« Je suis désolée Maddy mais il faut en finir » il affermit sa prise sur l'arme « Je veux des réponses. Maintenant parlez ! » Intima t-il.

-« Je n'ai rien à vous dire » fanfaronna Hallen.

-« Parlez ! » insista Alvarez.

-« Vous n'oserez pas vous en servir de toute façon » le provoqua le steward.

 _« Mauvaise option »_ songea John qui percevait la détermination du père et l'estimait à sa juste valeur.

Alvarez dirigea l'arme sur le côté et tira. La balle vint rebondir près du steward qui s'affola.

-« Arrêtez ça ! » cria t-il.

-« La prochaine atteindra sa cible. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ? » Interrogea le père.

Hallen hésita, puis s'emporta.

-« C'était sa faute ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que nous étions fiancés, c'était ridicule ! Si je suis resté avec elle plus longtemps qu'avec les autres c'est juste qu'elle m'avait fait lanterner plusieurs mois et je voulais profiter de ma victoire. Mais il était hors de question que je l'épouse ! Alors quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte ça m'a rendu dingue ! Elle espérait peut être arriver à ses fins de cette façon sauf que moi je n'en avais rien à faire de ce gosse ! Et elle n'arrêtait pas de me relancer, toujours à me suivre partout, elle me parasitait ! »

-« Alors vous l'avez tué ! » gronda Alvarez.

-« Non ! » cria Hallen « C'était un accident. Elle était venue me provoquer encore une fois, elle disait qu'elle ruinerait ma carrière. Je l'ai giflé et elle est tombée en arrière. Elle s'est cognée la tête et elle ne bougeait plus. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte alors je l'ai jeté par-dessus bord. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me trouve sur le pont avec son corps ! »

-« Mais elle était vivante » répliqua Alvarez « Les médecins ont dit qu'elle s'était noyée »

-« Peut être… je ne savais pas… » Tenta le steward.

-« Vous mentez ! » lança Alvarez « Elle portait des traces de coup ! Vous saviez qu'elle était vivante mais après l'avoir frappé vous avez voulu vous débarrasser d'elle ! » Il releva son arme, menaçant. Hallen recula.

-« Arrêtez ! C'est bon, je l'admets. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était morte c'est vrai. En fait elle était seulement assommée. Elle s'est réveillée au moment où j'allais la faire basculer. Elle a compris ce que j'allais faire et elle s'est mise à crier et à se débattre »

-« Mon dieu pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout arrêté ! » gémit Maddy horrifiée.

-« Elle savait ce que j'allais faire ! » protesta Hallen « Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'elle me dénonce ou lui donner un argument pour m'obliger à rester avec elle ! »

-« Tu es un monstre » lança Maddy en larmes.

-« Elle m'avait assez pourri la vie ! » répliqua Hallen exaspéré.

Alvarez releva son arme. Il allait tirer lorsqu'il s'effondra soudain sur le sol. Il n'avait pas anticipé la menace, trop concentré sur Hallen, et John n'avait eu aucune peine à se glisser derrière lui et à le neutraliser en douceur.

-« M Randall ? » Hoqueta Maddy stupéfaite.

-«Vous devriez aller avertir le capitaine Maddy. Il a le pouvoir d'arrêter ces hommes »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard indécis puis parti en courant vers la salle où devait se trouver le commandant du navire.

-« John, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » tenta Hallen.

-« Ne vous fatiguez pas. J'ai tout entendu »

Le steward fit mine d'avancer.

-« Ne bougez pas. Je ne suis pas un père désespéré moi, je sais tenir mon arme et je sais viser »

Hallen soupira, comprenant qu'il n'avait rien à espérer de l'ex agent. Il finit par se laisser glisser à terre pour s'assoir sur le pont.

Le capitaine ne tarda pas à arriver avec son second et un autre employé. Vaguement dépassé par la situation, il laissa Phil Anderson se charger de gérer l'affaire et celui-ci ne se priva pas de jubiler en allant enfermer ce collègue qu'il détestait. L'autre employé releva Alvarez et l'emmena pour qu'il soit détenu dans une autre salle.

-« Mais vous Maddy il n'est pas question que je vous enferme ! » protesta le capitaine « Je n'ai qu'une seule hôtesse ! » il s'éloigna pour retourner au poste de commande dans l'intention de prévenir les autorités à terre « Ce n'est pas possible une histoire pareille à deux ans de la retraite ! »

La suite de ses récriminations se perdit en chemin. John approcha et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune hôtesse.

-« C'est fini. Vous savez la vérité sur la mort de votre amie et le coupable va être puni »

-« Oui c'est encore pire que je ne l'imaginais ! Il faut que Justin soit condamné » affirma t-elle « Mais ce pauvre M Alvarez… »

-« Il n'a blessé personne, menacé tout au plus. Et le meurtrier de sa fille de surcroit. Il ne risque pas grand-chose et il est apaisé maintenant »

-« Je savais que Justin était odieux et sans scrupule mais je n'aurais jamais deviné à quel point il est lâche et égoïste » elle hésita puis ajouta, inquiète, « J'ignorais que M Alvarez avait une arme »

-« Je le devine. Ne vous en faites pas. Tout s'est bien terminé »

-« Grace à vous M Randall. Merci »

-« Pas de quoi Maddy »

-« Mais que faisiez vous là ? » demanda t-elle perplexe.

-« Rien de précis mais disons que je suis souvent au bon endroit au bon moment » répondit prudemment Reese.

-« Vous n'aurez pas eu une traversée tranquille. J'espère que la prochaine sera plus réussie »

-« Détrompez-vous Maddy. Je n'ai jamais fait de voyage plus heureux » affirma t-il en pensant à son compagnon.

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna t-elle.

-« Oh oui ! Vraiment ! » Répéta John.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au poste de commande puis quitta les lieux après avoir promis à Phil Anderson de passer le lendemain matin pour faire sa déposition. Les témoignages de Maddy et d'Alvarez devraient suffire à faire condamner Hallen songea t-il satisfait. Il rédigea un message à son partenaire pour l'avertir de son arrivée : _« Mission terminée. Je serais là dans quelques minutes »_ Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Il sourit par anticipation et corrigea le message avant de le transmettre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch songea qu'il pouvait enfin retrouver une respiration normale puisque John était sain et sauf. Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté une heure plus tôt il s'était senti trop inquiet pour rester sans rien faire. Pas question d'aller sur place bien sur. John n'accepterait jamais sa présence à proximité d'un danger potentiel et il doutait de pouvoir la lui dissimuler. Et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le gêner. L'informaticien avait alors utilisé la seule solution qui lui restait en enclenchant à distance le téléphone de son associé. A défaut d'image, il aurait le son. Il avait ainsi suivi l'histoire minute par minute. L'échange tendu entre Hallen, Maddy et Alvarez. Il avait deviné sans peine l'apparition de l'arme. _« C'était prévisible »_ avait-il songé en fermant les yeux comme pour éviter la scène qu'il visualisait trop bien. Il avait sursauté en entendant le coup de feu. Persuadé que son agent devait avoir une bonne raison de laisser agir Alvarez mais plus inquiet encore pour lui. Il avait été presque aussi horrifié que Maddy en écoutant le récit d'Hallen et surtout la désinvolture avec laquelle il s'exprimait, sans respect pour ceux qu'il avait tué. Il réalisa que leur numéro était à la fois victime et criminel. Il avait ensuite distinctement entendu le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol, il avait appris à reconnaître ce son qu'il redoutait tellement. La voix de Reese résonnant presque aussitôt l'avait rassuré. Il maitrisait la situation. Comme d'habitude. Et cette fois sans dommage. Il soupira. Pour aujourd'hui la chance était avec eux. Une fois de plus. Il préféra ne pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si un jour ce n'était plus le cas. Il ne doutait pas un instant de John mais leurs missions étaient si dangereuses !

La réflexion catastrophée du commandant le fit sourire _« Ce n'est pas possible une histoire pareille à deux ans de la retraite ! »_ Finch s'était bien rendu compte que l'action n'était pas vraiment le for du bonhomme. Il éteignit le téléphone. John n'allait plus tarder, il ne devait pas se rendre compte de sa manœuvre.

Quelques minutes plus tard il reçu un message qui l'intrigua, compte tenu de ce qu'il savait : _« Mission terminée. Reste juste un problème urgent à régler. Je serais là dans quelques minutes »_

De quel problème pouvait-il s'agir ? Hallen et Alvarez étaient aux arrêts. Alors, une autre menace ? Il n'avait rien entendu qui laisse supposer une blessure ? Il aurait peut être dû écouter encore un peu ? Vaguement inquiet, il alla déverrouiller la porte.

John entra presque aussitôt.

-« Tout va bien Finch » déclara t-il aussitôt « L'enquête est bouclée et je suis indemne comme promis »

-« J'en suis soulagé M Reese » répondit l'informaticien perturbé.

Reese le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de demander, taquin :

-« Vous n'aviez quand même pas emmené votre trousse de secours dans votre valise ? »

-« On est jamais trop prudent » répondit Finch en forçant un sourire.

-« Et vous prévoyez pour deux : je sais ! » se moqua l'ex agent. Il s'étonna de la réserve de son associé _« Pourtant tout s'est bien passé ? »_ songea t-il

Il l'entraina vers le canapé et entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'arrêta net au milieu de son récit en se rendant compte que son partenaire ne l'écoutait pas.

-« Harold ? Vous n'avez pas envie de connaître la vérité sur cette affaire ? »

L'informaticien sursauta se sentant pris en faute.

-« Si, bien sur. Je vous écoute »

-« Ah oui ? Et où en étais-je alors ? » Interrogea l'ex agent.

-« Heu…. Et bien…..» balbutia Finch.

-« J'avais raison. Vous ne m'écoutiez pas. C'est étrange que cela ne vous intéresse pas » jugea John perplexe.

-« bien sur que cela m'intéresse… » Commença l'informaticien.

-« Pourquoi ? » poursuivi Reese sans tenir compte de son intervention. Une pensée le frappa. « Parce que vous savez déjà ? » affirma t-il en fixant son regard dans celui de son associé.

Finch pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux, ce qui confirma les soupçons de son agent

-« Comment ? » demanda t-il un peu agacé, redoutant la réponse « ne me dites pas que vous y étiez ! »

-« Non ! » s'exclama l'informaticien « Non pas du tout » répéta t-il « J'ai juste… » Il hésita.

-« Vous avez ? » insista Reese.

-« Déclenché votre téléphone à distance pour écouter » avoua Finch penaud.

-« Je vois » constata John. Un peu soulagé qu'il ait seulement écouté et soit resté à l'écart. « Ne me dites pas que c'était une façon de vous rassurer ? »

-« Pourtant c'est le cas. Je pensais qu'ainsi je serais prévenu si cela se passait mal »

-« Et vous infligez plus de stress ? »

-« Ne rien savoir est plus dur encore » jugea Finch.

Reese hésita. L'argument était difficile à retoquer.

-« Je n'y peux rien » murmura l'informaticien « Je tiens trop à vous » avoua t-il

John soupira

-« Vous êtes trop têtu Harold » dit-il en le prenant par la taille « Tant pis pour moi, je ferais avec ! » ajouta t-il en l'embrassant « Parce que je vous aime…que vous ne changerez jamais…et qu'au fonds je vous préfère ainsi ! » énonça t-il en l'embrassant entre chaque affirmation. Il le tenait serré contre lui, ses mains glissant doucement dans son dos et il se réjouit de sentir son corps réagir à ses intentions. Finch se détendait entre ses bras, pourtant il le repoussa doucement.

-« John ? N'aviez vous pas évoqué un problème urgent à régler ? »

-« Hum… oui c'est vrai » concéda l'ex agent en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé pourtant » insista Finch en essayant de s'écarter à nouveau, inquiet.

-« C'est cela qui vous rends si nerveux ? » demanda John qui n'entendait pas le laisser faire. « Je me doutais que ma petite remarque ne resterait pas sans effet » s'amusa t-il

-« Evidemment. Avez-vous des ennuis ? »

-« Je n'en ai qu'un en fait » affirma John avec un sourire mutin qui interpella son associé.

-« Qui est ? » demanda t-il prudemment.

L'ex agent se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-« Vous. J'ai trop envie de vous et ça me pose un problème »

-« Oh !» s'exclama Finch en rougissant « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! »

-« Vous êtes bien trop attirant pour que je le sois ! » rétorqua Reese.

-« Toujours aussi taquin » se plaignit l'informaticien.

-« Toujours aussi entêté » répliqua John.

-« Incorrigible » soupira Finch.

-« Idem !» jugea l'ex agent.

-« John ! » protesta Finch.

-« Harold ? » demanda l'ex agent l'air innocent

-« Cessez de me taquiner ! » intima l'informaticien s'efforçant de paraitre sérieux mais il était bien peu convaincant. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'écarter de lui !

-« Cessez de me provoquer » lui opposa John avec un sourire.

-« Je n'ai rien fait de tel »

-« Si. Vous êtes trop tentant quand vous rougissez ! » Répliqua John.

-« Nous n'en finirons pas » soupira l'informaticien.

-« Ah si ! Ca je sais comment faire ! » Affirma l'ex agent avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Finch laissa échapper un gémissement.

-« Vous voyez ? C'est le meilleur moyen d'abréger la conversation » affirma t-il avec un large sourire. « Enfin pour les paroles car en dehors des mots j'apprécie de vous entendre gémir ainsi » ajouta t-il, laissant doucement ses lèvres glisser sur son visage puis dans son cou.

Finch le fixa un instant. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot et se sachant bien incapable de lui résister, il saisit son visage pour l'embrasser à son tour, se jurant intérieurement qu'il ne serait pas le seul cette nuit là à oublier ses mots….


	8. Chapter 8

_De retour presque en forme, alors voilà le chapitre suivant, avant dernier de l'histoire. La fin mardi._

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Merci à Nourann ninja accompli et Jade181184 la spécialiste du suspens, pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Val81 et à Coljayjay pour leurs commentaires !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Au matin John se rendit auprès du capitaine pour fournir son témoignage sur les événements de la veille. Celui-ci semblait complètement dépassé et laissa son second diriger les opérations, comme la veille. Phil Anderson le remercia une nouvelle fois de son intervention qui avait évité des suites peut être dramatiques et ne cacha pas sa satisfaction de pouvoir mettre un meurtrier en prison. John savait bien que cela tenait pour beaucoup à l'identité dudit meurtrier.

-« Carrie était une fille formidable, elle ne méritait pas cela » commenta t-il

-« Elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix » constata l'ex agent.

-« Nous allons remettre M Alvarez aux autorités également mais j'espère qu'ils seront cléments, il n'a tué personne lui, et sans son action le meurtre de sa fille serait resté impuni »

-« Je crois qu'il ne risque pas une trop forte condamnation dans ces conditions »

-« Quant à Maddy… » Commença le second

-« Ah je la garde ! » l'interrompit le capitaine sortant brusquement de sa torpeur « C'est ma seule hôtesse ! que diraient les passagers ? »

-« Bien sur Monsieur. Nous arrangerons cela » répondit Anderson. Il se tourna vers Reese et ajouta plus bas « Le capitaine a été perturbé par les événements. Il faut l'excuser »

\- « Pas de problème » répondit Reese amusé.

-« Et pour vous M Randall, je vous réitère nos remerciements. Maddy vous avez déjà obtenu quelques compensations je crois, pour cette erreur dans votre réservation. Je pense qu'il serait logique de minimiser au maximum le coût de votre prochaine croisière »

-« Merci M Anderson. C'est très généreux » commenta Reese paraissant satisfait. Au fond il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de cette opportunité et il le regretta. Mais la machine n'accordait jamais de vacances à ses agents. Ce qui autrefois ne le dérangeait pas mais lui pesait un peu à présent.

Le second le raccompagna à la porte.

-« J'espère que la fin de votre séjour sera moins mouvementé M Randall et que vous pourrez en profiter pleinement. Vous restez parmi nous jusqu'au retour à New York ? »

-« Cela dépendra de mon compagnon. Il n'avait prévu que la moitié de la traversée » mentit Reese qui savait que Finch allait vouloir profiter de la première escale possible pour rentrer.

-« Bien. Dans ce cas bonne fin de séjour et peut être à une autre fois » répondit le second.

Reese le remercia et quitta la salle. Il alla s'installer près de la salle des communications où il avait si souvent monté la garde et s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion. La suite le tourmentait. Pas la suite du voyage, il la devinait. Plutôt la suite de leur liaison. N'allait-elle pas prendre fin avec la traversée ? Il redoutait plus que tout cette éventualité. Mais pourraient-ils conjuguer leur relation avec leur mode de vie ? Et surtout Finch le souhaiterait-il ? Le concernant il n'avait même pas besoin de se poser la question. Il voulait vivre près de lui et de préférence en couple, mais si c'était irréalisable il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il était juste certain d'une chose : il resterait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive !

Il resta de longues minutes à fixer l'océan, apaisé par le mouvement des vagues. Puis se décida à regagner leur cabine. Arrivé sur le pont il aperçu de loin son partenaire installé comme lui quelques instants plus tôt. Appuyé au bastingage il observait les vagues, l'horizon. John aurait donné beaucoup pour connaître ses pensées.

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? » demanda machinalement l'informaticien lorsqu'il fut près de lui.

-« Très bien. Anderson a pris l'affaire en mains. Normalement demain le bateau fera escale. La police est prévenue. Des agents viendront récupérer les deux prisonniers et le navire pourra continuer sa route comme s'il ne s'était rien passé »

-« C'est une bonne chose. Le crime de M Hallen ne restera pas impuni » constata Finch

-« Très bien. Et maintenant ? » Interrogea Reese « Qu'elle est la suite du voyage ? Je doute que nous poursuivions la croisière » jugea t-il avec un sourire forcé. Personnellement il n'aurait pas été contre. Seul avec lui, c'était une parenthèse idyllique à ses yeux. « Dure t-elle encore longtemps ? »

-« Dans quatre jours le navire aura accomplie la moitié de son parcours. Il fera escale pendant une journée puis reprendra la mer pour la traversée du retour qui elle dure six jours. Le trajet est un peu plus court car le bateau emprunte une autre voix maritime et ne fait plus aucune escale » expliqua Finch.

 _« Dix jours. C'est trop évidemment »_ songea Reese. Quatre c'était raisonnable. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Sachant que la machine ne resterait pas muette aussi longtemps et que Finch allait vouloir rentrer au plus vite pour les prochains numéros. _« Dommage »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il ne remarqua pas que l'informaticien guettait la moindre de ses expressions.

-« Et comment allons nous rentrer Finch? » demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

-« Eh bien nous pourrons quitter le navire demain lors de l'arrêt. Je capterais les communications pour en connaître l'horaire. Et ensuite prendre la route en voiture ou louer un petit avion, il y a un aérodrome à proximité. Je vais vérifier ce qui sera le plus pratique »

-« L'avion sera plus rapide » estima l'ex agent.

-« Et sans doute plus reposant » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« Nous aurons eu droit à quelques jours de vacances avec cette mission et ce n'était pas désagréable » affirma John en lui adressant un sourire heureux.

-« Non. En effet » approuva Finch. Il hésita puis ajouta « Et cela nous a rapproché donc on ne peut regretter ce voyage » Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. John s'en aperçu _« toujours aussi discret »_ songea t-il amusé. Il lança un regard circulaire, puis voyant que le pont était désert il en profita pour lui prendre la main. A son grand plaisir Finch lui rendit son étreinte. John en profita pour poser la question qui le tourmentait :

-« Harold, j'aimerais savoir… » Il hésita, cherchant la bonne formule.

Finch lui lança un regard perplexe.

-« Oui John ? » l'encouragea t-il.

Reese inspira profondément et décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il avait besoin d'une réponse.

-« Harold, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous envisagez pour nous lorsque nous serons rentré ? »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Finch un peu inquiet.

-« Qu'en sera-t-il de notre relation ? » demanda t-il franchement en se tournant vers lui « lorsque nous aurons retrouvé nos repères, nos habitudes. Voudrez-vous retrouver la même relation qu'avant ? »

Finch comprit ce qui le tourmentait. De retour chez eux, sans cet isolement relatif, il pensait peut être qu'il voudrait retrouver leur relation professionnelle, amicale et rien d'autre.

-« Et vous ? Que voulez vous John ? »

-« Etre avec vous » répondit spontanément l'ex agent « quelque soit le genre de lien que vous souhaitez entre nous. Je pourrais tout accepter tant que je reste dans votre ombre »

-« Comment pouvez vous croire que je pourrais me passer de vous ? M'éloigner ? Après ce que nous avons partagé ces derniers jours » demanda Finch.

-« Moi je ne pourrais jamais » murmura l'ex agent en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

-« Moi non plus John. Quand à notre relation, j'ai fait un choix et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis même si ce ne sera peut être pas simple. » Il fixa son partenaire « Toutefois si vous voulez revenir à nos anciennes habitudes…. »

-« Non » l'interrompit John « Moi je n'ai pas de doute. Je veux écrire mon histoire avec vous dans tous les domaines »

Finch sourit à son enthousiasme.

-« Alors nous serons deux à l'écrire » chuchota t-il en posant sa main libre sur la joue de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne résista pas à la tentation de l'embrasser, renouvelant le baiser encore et encore et Finch ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Seul le besoin de respirer les stoppa.

-« Je vous aime Harold » chuchota l'ex agent. L'informaticien lui sourit tendrement en réponse. John pensa fugitivement qu'il aurait aimé une réponse plus explicite mais il ne laissa pas cette pensée l'envahir.

-« Nous pourrions passer l'après midi ici au soleil et au repos, qu'en pensez vous ? » suggéra John

-« Profitons donc de nos "vacances" » approuva Finch

Ils se rendirent donc sur le pont C et s'installèrent sur deux transats. Finch prit son livre tandis que John s'installait tranquillement. L'informaticien avait gardé son portable à proximité. Reese le vit le consulter un instant.

-« A quelle heure l'escale demain ? » questionna t-il devinant ce que son compagnon surveillait.

L'informaticien l'observa. Il semblait si épanoui à cet instant. Il l'avait rarement vu si détendu.

-« Finch ? » l'interpella John, se redressant légèrement pour se tourner vers lui, étonné de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

-« Heu oui ? Désolé, vous disiez ? »

-« Je vous demandais l'horaire de l'escale de demain »

Finch prit alors sa décision.

-« A midi » répondit-il fermement.

-« D'accord. J'ai le temps de refaire ma valise ce soir alors » jugea l'ex agent.

-« En effet » confirma l'informaticien.

-« Et nous pourrons faire la grasse matinée » ajouté John, taquin, en se penchant brièvement pour lui voler un baiser. Il se réinstalla, serein.

Au bout d'un moment Finch remarqua qu'il semblait s'être assoupi. Il se redressa silencieusement pour se lever. A peine assis il entendit :

-« Ou allez vous ? »

Au fond, il n'en fut pas vraiment étonné.

-« Je vous croyais endormi » constata t-il

-« Si vous étiez plus près peut être » le taquina Reese.

Finch sourit.

-« Je vais chercher un autre livre »

-« Voulez vous que j'y aille ? »

-« Merci. Mais je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes » argua l'informaticien.

-« Ok. Je vous attends ici »

Finch s'éloigna en direction de leur cabine. Une fois sur place il saisit son téléphone. Puis après avoir discuté un moment avec son interlocuteur il prit un livre et retourna auprès de son compagnon.

-« Tout va bien ? Je vous croyais perdu » déclara celui-ci en le voyant revenir.

-« Non M Reese. J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation » se moqua l'informaticien.

Il se réinstalla l'air de rien et la journée s'écoula paisiblement. Aucun d'eux ne se rappelait d'une telle journée de repos. Ils ne bougèrent que pour le déjeuner puis pour le diner. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur tête à tête sans avoir à surveiller personne.

-« Voulez vous aller en salle C ensuite ? » demanda John « Ils proposent une pièce de théâtre »

-« C'est une bonne idée » jugea Finch.

-« On verra ce que ça vaut » dit l'ex agent.

-« Dans une si petite salle ce ne pourra pas être une représentation trop ambitieuse. Vous aimez le théâtre ? » Questionna l'informaticien.

-« Plus ou moins. Mes connaissances sont assez limitées. Comme elles l'étaient autrefois en peinture » ajouta t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à son partenaire.

-« Ce qui n'est plus le cas »

-« J'ai un excellent professeur » approuva John.

-« Dans ce cas nous pourrions élargir le champ d'apprentissage ? » suggéra Finch.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Avec vous tout m'intéresse. Enfin sauf l'opéra »

L'informaticien eut un petit rire.

-« Eh bien nous éviterons ce domaine »

-« Seulement je me demande ce que je pourrais bien vous apprendre en contrepartie. Je pourrais vous initiez à mes différents modèles "d'outils de travail" ? » Suggéra t-il avec un sourire moqueur, sachant qu'elle serait la réaction de son associé.

-« M Reese ! » protesta aussitôt celui-ci.

John gloussa.

-« C'est mon domaine de connaissance le plus étendu Harold ! »

-« Je me contenterais des quelques cours d'auto-défense que vous m'avez donné, c'est amplement suffisant ! »

-« Et aussi les cours "d'effraction" ou de "filature" ? »

-« Oui aussi » marmonna l'informaticien qui considérait toujours ces méthodes avec réticence même s'il reconnaissait leur utilité.

-« Comme vous voudrez. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose quand même»

-« Je suis certain que vous avez d'autre connaissances que vous pourriez me faire partager » approuva Finch « Nous trouverons bien »

-« En tout cas j'attends mon prochain cours avec impatience »

-« Nous verrons cela à notre retour » promis Finch.

-« Ou avant » affirma John avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » Interrogea l'informaticien intrigué.

-« Vous verrez bien » répondit Reese en se levant « Allons voir cette pièce »

La pièce n'était pas ambitieuse mais agréable à suivre. John remarqua que son partenaire passait un bon moment et s'en réjouit. Lui-même se sentait détendu, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas si souvent. Mais la présence de son compagnon près de lui y contribuait beaucoup. Finch de son côté avait commencé par s'interroger sur les dernières paroles de son associé. Connaissant l'imagination débordante de son partenaire, il se demandait s'il devait redouter ce mystère. Puis finalement il s'était laisser prendre par l'histoire et avait remis ses réflexions à plus tard.

A la fin de la représentation ils regagnèrent tranquillement leur cabine. Finch s'attendait à ce que John le prenne dans ses bras aussitôt à l'intérieur mais celui-ci n'en fit rien.

-« Je vais préparer ma valise » précisa t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-« Bien » murmura Finch, vaguement frustré. Il gagna sa propre chambre et se prépara pour la nuit.

Dix minutes plus tard il entendit frapper sur sa porte. Celle-ci n'étant pas fermée, il s'agissait plutôt d'attirer son attention. Il leva les yeux de son livre. John se tenait sur le seuil, souriant.

-« Je pensais que vous seriez toujours occupé à préparer vos bagages » constata t-il.

-« Je les terminerais demain matin »

John s'approcha et se glissa dans le lit près de lui, s'appuyant sur un coude. Finch frémit en sentant son regard le détailler.

-« Après notre grasse matinée ? » demanda l'ex agent en laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras.

-« Je pense que j'aurais le temps » approuva Finch. « Enfin j'espère » ajouta t-il en captant le regard assombrit par le désir que son compagnon posait sur lui.

-« A voir ! » répondit John en saisissant son livre pour le poser sur le chevet. Il tendit la main et commença à déboutonner la veste de son pyjama.

-« Vous êtes toujours trop habillé Harold » soupira t-il

-« Juste ce qu'il faut John » se moqua Finch en frissonnant.

-« Peu importe. De toute façon j'adore vous déshabiller » il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement tandis qu'il laissait glisser sa main sur sa poitrine à présent découverte. Finch lui rendit son baiser sans hésiter, ses mains s'insinuant sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon. John se redressa et ôta le vêtement indésirable. Puis il se pencha pour déposer quelques baisers dans son cou.

-« C'et l'heure de mon prochain cours. Vous êtes prêt ? » Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son partenaire.

-« Cours ? » bredouilla Finch perturbé « de quoi parlez-vous ? »

John le fixa avec un regard suggestif.

-« De mon cours de géographie. Votre corps sera ma carte ….et je compte l'étudier longuement…. très longuement » affirma t-il entre deux baisers. Il sentait que l'informaticien réagissait de plus en plus à ses caresses. Il savait ce qui lui plaisait et entendait bien profiter de son savoir.

-« Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? » Murmura t-il

-« Je suis certain… que vous serez un élève assidu » soupira Finch en saisissant son visage entre ses mains pour réclamer un autre baiser. Il sentit le sourire de son partenaire contre ses lèvres, ferma les yeux et se laissa "étudier"…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch consulta le réveil : 7H31. Il observa son compagnon. Il dormait profondément, serein. Il s'accorda quelques instants à profiter de cette vision si rare dans leur vie si mouvementée. Puis il s'efforça de se glisser doucement hors du lit. Il ne devait surtout pas le réveiller. Comme il était parvenu à s'asseoir John remua. Finch attendit, le cœur battant, mais l'ex agent ne s'éveilla pas. Il ramassa ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre sans bruit, priant pour que John ne s'aperçoive pas de son absence. Trois quart d'heure plus tard il était de retour. Il entra dans la chambre prudemment. John dormait toujours et ne semblait pas s'être réveillé. L'informaticien se dévêtit et se recoucha près de son compagnon. Cette fois Reese perçu le mouvement. Il soupira, se tourna vers son associé et murmura « Harold ? » d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« J'étais juste à la salle de bains. Vous pouvez dormir » chuchota celui-ci, s'efforçant d'être convaincant. Reese l'enlaça. Le plaquant contre lui, il enfoui son visage dans son cou avec précaution et se rendormit aussitôt. Finch soupira, soulagé. Il ne devait rien deviner. Pas tout de suite.

Reese se réveilla un peu avant 9H. Sentant son partenaire contre lui il sourit _« le meilleur réveil »_ songea t-il. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de se lever pour finir les bagages. Il sentait arriver le moment où ils allaient retrouver leur vie et il le redoutait un peu. Peur que la routine ne les rattrape, que leur travail ne prenne complètement le pas sur leur lien, ou que Finch ne retrouve ses habitudes réservées et ne s'éloigne de lui. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance envers son partenaire mais il connaissait son caractère et il craignait que la réalité s'imposant, Finch ne trouve leur nouveau lien perturbant ou trop lourd vis-à-vis de leur activité. _« Je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas »_ se promit-il. Il avait réussi à en faire son ami quand rien ne semblait devoir les rapprocher. Ils avaient construit une relation solide faite de respect et de complicité ce qui semblait presque irréalisable quand ils s'étaient connus. Finalement il avait réussi à lui avouer son amour quand cela semblait impossible. Alors il saurait bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient être deux et continuer leur mission.

Il ne put résister davantage à l'envie de poser un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon. Puis il continua à descendre le long de son dos. Finch soupira, il se cambra légèrement par reflexe, frémissant.

-« John » marmonna t-il « Vous me chatouillez » protesta t-il

-« Seulement ? » le taquina l'ex agent « J'espérais susciter plus que cela »

-« N'êtes vous donc jamais…"fatigué" » ? » Demanda Finch, cherchant ses mots.

-« De vous ? Surement pas ! » Répliqua John.

-« C'est bien ma chance » marmonna l'informaticien.

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« Une plainte ? J'aurais pourtant espéré ne jamais en entendre ! » Protesta t-il.

Finch se tourna vers lui, captant son regard.

-« Ce n'était pas une plainte. Juste une constatation » murmura t-il.

-« Ca me rassure » jugea Reese avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il prolongea leur baiser autant qu'il le put puis constata à contrecœur :

-« Nous allons devoir nous lever si vous voulez finir vos bagages »

-« J'ai le temps John »

-« C'est une invitation à rester ? » le taquina l'ex agent.

-« En effet » répondit Finch en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et en se blottissant contre lui.

John s'étonna de son ton sérieux.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

-« J'ai encore besoin de sommeil »

-« D'accord mais nous serons en retard alors » constata Reese.

-« Nous le sommes déjà » chuchota l'informaticien.

-« Déjà ? » répéta John de plus en plus étonné.

-« L'escale était à 8H en vérité » avoua alors Finch le cœur battant un peu plus vite d'avouer ce léger mensonge.

-« A 8H ! » s'exclama John « Mais vous aviez dit midi ! »

-« Pour vous gardez près de moi »

-« Mais les prisonniers ? »

-« La police les a récupéré. J'étais sur le pont et je les ai vu quitter le bateau »

-« Et le retour ? » tenta John qui commençait à entrevoir de plaisantes perspectives.

-« J'ai pensé que quatre jours de vacances pourrait nous faire du bien… » Répondit l'informaticien.

-« Vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda Reese n'osant y croire.

-« J'ai appelé l'inspecteur Fusco. Il prendra le relais si c'est nécessaire » Il leva la tête, cherchant le regard de son compagnon « Etes vous… satisfait ? » questionna t-il incertain.

John lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui valait toute les réponses.

-« Merci Harold » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-« Pouvons-nous nous rendormir maintenant ? » demanda l'informaticien « profitez en pour vous reposer »

-« Hum…vous croyez ? J'aimerais continuer un peu mes révisions » chuchota Reese caressant doucement son dos.

-« N'ai-je pas dit que j'avais besoin de sommeil ?» marmonna Finch.

-« Oui, c'est vrai » concéda l'ex agent « je dois vous laisser dormir alors ? En même temps, si nous avons quatre jours devant nous, cela fait aussi trois nuits » le taquina t-il.

-« J'étais certain que vous remarqueriez ce détail » soupira son compagnon.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-« Evidemment ! Cela vous ennuie Harold ? » Demanda t-il, bien décidé à faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-« J'aimerais bien dire que oui » jugea l'informaticien.

-« Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! » triompha Reese.

-« Non » avoua Finch « Je ne veux pas mentir. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en profiter !»

-« N'y comptais pas ! » répliqua John « De toute façon même si vous l'aviez dit j'ai assez d'arguments pour vous faire changer d'avis, donc vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper Harold ! » John sourit devant son air perturbé « Laissez-moi vous montrer » chuchota t-il en passant à la pratique.

 _« Assez d'arguments ? »_ songea Finch _« Il n'en faut pas tellement »_ jugea t-il dépité de sa faiblesse. Quelques caresses habiles et il oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas Lui. John le sentait complètement à sa merci.

-« Encore envie de dormir Harold ? » lui chuchota t-il moqueur.

-« Vous êtes diabolique » protesta vaguement Finch.

John eut un sourire satisfait « Je suis ce que je dois être juste pour vous plaire » lui murmura t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La faim finit par les réveiller et les forcer à bouger. Plus exactement Finch insista pour se rendre dans la salle, Reese étant brusquement devenu partisan du service en cabine.

-«Je ne vais pas disparaitre John » lui avait affirmé l'informaticien.

-« Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas gaspiller une minute de nos "vacances" »

Finch avait sourit

-« Peut être à l'avenir pourrons nous accorder une journée de repos de temps à autre ? » avait-il suggéré « Jusqu'à présent ce n'était pas très intéressant mais puisque nous serons deux » avait-il fait remarqué un peu hésitant.

Reese lui avait rendu son sourire, heureux.

-« Oui, puisque nous serons deux » avait-il approuvé.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du restaurant lorsque Finch se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son portable.

-« Il est resté dans l'autre veste » jugea t-il.

-« Je vais le chercher, j'en ai pour une minute » lança Reese en faisant demi tour sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il décida de l'attendre sur place et pris appui pour observer les vagues. Quelques secondes et une voix bien connue l'interpella :

-« Harold ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Finch leva les yeux au ciel, se débarrasserait-il jamais de cette femme ? Il se tourna vers elle, neutre et la salua poliment.

-« Bonjour Miss Clary »

-« Je reviens du spa, vous devriez essayer, c'est divin ! »

-« Sans doute » répondit Finch peu convaincu.

-« Je pourrais vous accompagner ? » proposa t-elle aussitôt en se rapprochant. L'informaticien recula par reflexe. « Encore seul à ce que je vois ! » ajouta t-elle d'un air entendu.

-« J'attends mon compagnon » répondit Finch agacé par l'insinuation.

-« Pourquoi dites vous toujours cela ? » répliqua la veuve avec une moue perplexe.

-« Mais simplement parce que c'est le cas » répliqua l'informaticien.

-« Ca l'est souvent apparemment ! Oh Harold ! Vous êtes tellement mieux que lui, cultivé, élégant… ce qu'il vous faut c'est une…. »

-« C'est John » l'interrompit brusquement Finch « Ce qu'il me faut c'est John » répéta t-il laissant échapper son exaspération. Il était resté poli bien qu'il la jugeait envahissante et pénible dans son insistance, mais là c'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dénigrer ouvertement celui qu'il aimait.

-« Vous jugez sans connaître Miss Clary et votre attitude est, sinon déplacée, en tous cas lassante. Maintenant je vais être clair : j'aime John et ne suis intéressé par personne d'autre »

-« C'est très clair ! Mais je doute fort qu'il soit aussi affirmatif que vous » insinua t-elle

-« Moi je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus Miss Clary » répliqua t-il d'un ton ironique « Vous devrez chercher un autre client pour vos ambitions »

Elle lui adressa un regard outré.

-« Vous êtes aussi mal élevé que lui finalement ! » affirma t-elle vexée.

-« Je ne le suis pas Miss Clary. Je suis juste clairvoyant. Mais je suppose que vous contredire suffit a en être accusé » remarqua t-il.

La veuve le fusilla du regard.

-« Je n'aurais aucune peine à trouver mieux que vous ! » persifla t-elle.

-« Faites donc ! Je ne vous retiens pas » se moqua l'informaticien. Il la suivi des yeux comme elle s'éloignait furieuse et soupira d'aise. Cette fois il devrait en être réellement débarrassé. Il se sentit alors saisit par derrière, les bras de John l'entourant pour l'attirer contre lui.

-« Merci Harold » chuchota t-il

-« Oh ! Vous étiez là ? » Demanda t-il en rougissant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir évidemment…

-« Oui. Pour entendre l'essentiel »

-« Vous le saviez déjà » marmonna l'informaticien.

-« Je le devinais. Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit Harold »

Finch se raidit en réalisant les paroles de son agent.

John glissa son visage dans son cou.

-« Ce n'est pas si important puisque vous me le montrez et que je le sais » ajouta t-il précipitamment, de peur de l'avoir contrarié.

Finch réfléchissait à toute vitesse. _« Je ne lui ai pas dit »_ songeait-il perturbé _« et il en a souffert peut être, même certainement »_ Pourquoi ? C'était évident mais le dire était important aussi…

-« Harold ? » interrogea Reese inquiet. Il commençait à regretter ses paroles dites sans réfléchir, tout à la joie de ce qu'il avait entendu. « Je suis désolé… » Commença t-il. Mais Finch le repoussa légèrement pour pivoter dans ses bras et lui faire face. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-« Je vous aime John » affirma t-il d'une voix ferme. Reese lui adressa un sourire lumineux et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Si je n'avais pas aussi faim j'aurais oublié le déjeuner après une telle déclaration » affirma t-il

Finch lui rendit son sourire

-« Je vous la répéterais plus tard » lui chuchota t-il « je ne l'oublierais plus »

-« Dans ce cas dépêchez nous d'aller déjeuner » répliqua Reese en l'entrainant vers l'extrémité du pont.


	9. Chapter 9

_Suite et fin ! Il est temps de rentrer et de retrouver les bonnes habitudes ou…. d'en adopter de nouvelles !_

 _Merci à Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Merci à Nourann ninja accompli et Jade181184 la spécialiste du suspens, pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Val81 et à Coljayjay pour leurs commentaires !_

 _Et à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic_

 _Bonne lecture et à une prochaine fois !_

.

.

L'appel leur parvint alors qu'ils étaient installés sur le pont C. Finch recueillit les instructions et ouvrit son ordinateur pour identifier leur nouveau numéro et commencer les recherches. John suivit les opérations, prêt à contacter Fusco. Il ressentait une impression bizarre d'être ainsi spectateur comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Finch rassembla le maximum d'informations avant qu'ils ne contactent l'inspecteur.

-« Un nouveau client ? ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu pour améliorer mes stats ! » Ironisa celui-ci.

Leur nouveau numéro, Yvan Coster, était croupier dans un petit casino. Il fut vite évident qu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations, en particulier un cousin tout juste sortit de prison et avec lequel il avait visiblement décidé de s'associer pour cambrioler le coffre du casino. Les sms échangés, que Finch avait retrouvés en piratant l'opérateur, ne laissaient guères de doute sur leurs intentions. Toutefois Coster semblait même prêt à aller plus loin. Finch avait découvert quelques éléments laissant supposer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager le butin une fois l'opération réussie. En autre le fait que Coster était censé prendre deux réservations pour un vol à destination d'un pays ne pratiquant pas l'extradition, mais qu'il n'avait réservé que pour lui…

Suivre l'enquête heure par heure à distance n'était pas nouveau pour l'informaticien. Mais c'était une découverte pour Reese et, il le réalisa vite, une situation assez frustrante. Il observait son partenaire chercher inlassablement de nouvelles données. Admirant sa dextérité et ses talents de pirate qu'il pouvait constater en direct cette fois. Il remarqua la tension qui tirait peu à peu ses traits à force de rester concentré sur ses investigations. Il finit par se glisser derrière lui, assis à l'arrière du transat, il posa les mains sur ses épaules et entreprit de le masser doucement pour le détendre. Après un instant de surprise Finch se laissa faire. Il n'était pas installé de façon aussi stable qu'à son bureau et s'en ressentait. Le massage soulageait la tension et lui faisait du bien, c'était juste un peu gênant pour sa concentration et un peu troublant par leur situation. Des pas s'approchèrent de leur emplacement un peu en retrait, John leva les yeux.

-« Bonjour Maddy »

-« Bonjour Messieurs. Tout va bien ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

-« Oui merci, et vous miss Prescott ? » s'enquit Finch.

-« Je vais bien merci » affirma t-elle en souriant. Toutefois elle n'était pas aussi pétillante que les premiers jours, sans doute encore un peu secouée par les événements. « Je suis heureuse de constater que vous parvenez enfin à vous détendre M Wren »

-« Hum oui. Vous aviez raison, il faut juste quelques jours d'adaptation » répondit celui-ci un peu embarrassé.

-« Passez une bonne journée Messieurs » souhaita l'hôtesse hochant la tête d'un air réjouit.

-« Bonne journée Maddy » répondit l'ex agent. « Elle a raison Finch, vous êtes plus détendu et j'aime vous voir comme ça » ajouta t-il à l'intention de son compagnon.

-« Pour être ici il faut que je le sois en effet » marmonna l'informaticien.

John se figea

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda t-il étonné.

Finch lui lança un regard en coin.

-« Que nous ne sommes pas dans notre cabine M Reese et que cela manque un peu de "discrétion" »

-« Oh » murmura Reese. Dans son désir de soulager son partenaire il s'était spontanément installé près de lui sans réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient exposés aux regards. Décidément les vacances le rendaient un peu trop imprudent ! Bien sur d'autre couples, un peu plus loin à l'autre extrémité du pont se tenaient tout aussi proche, et c'était naturel, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi réservé que son associé c'était bien moins évident…

-« J'ai agis sans réfléchir et je crains d'avoir fait une erreur » murmura t-il, soudain inquiet « Je suis désolé Finch » ajouta t-il en retirant ses mains.

-« Dommage » répondit l'informaticien après un instant d'hésitation « c'était bienfaisant »

-« Vous voulez… que je continu ? » demanda John incertain.

-« Pour maintenant je pense que vous le pouvez » répondit Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir un peu « Du reste personne ne nous connaît ici »

-« Mais je sais que cela doit être gênant pour vous » remarqua Reese en reprenant son massage.

-« Je le reconnais » admit l'informaticien « Raison pour laquelle j'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous résister parfois » ajouta t-il dépité.

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer, sauf en privé, et de ne jamais profiter de vos faiblesses en public » affirma t-il

-« Merci M Reese, trop aimable ! » Marmonna Finch.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Grace aux informations collectées et à l'intervention rapide de Fusco la menace fut neutralisée le soir même et John en conçu un intense soulagement. Finch s'en aperçut alors qu'il l'observait tout en écoutant Lionel faire son rapport.

-« N'empêche » conclu celui-ci « Je me tape tout le boulot pendant que vous vous la coulez douce ! J'espère que vous me ramènerez un souvenir ! »

-« Promis » répondit l'informaticien en continuant la plaisanterie. Il le remercia à nouveau, salua et raccrocha.

-« Vous pouvez vous détendre M Reese. C'est réglé » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire « Frustré de ne pas être sur le terrain ? »

-« Un peu »

-« Je connais cela » jugea Finch en lui prenant la main « Mais encore ? » insista l'informaticien qui le sentait troublé.

-« Je suis soulagé que la mission se soit bien passée » Il leva les yeux sur son associé « Je craignais que nous soyons moins efficace à distance »

-« C'est moins pratique certes » concéda Finch « Mais réalisable »

-« Nous n'avons pas perdu ce numéro c'est l'essentiel » trancha Reese.

-« Cela vous faisait donc si peur ? » demanda Finch perplexe.

Reese hésita un instant puis avoua :

-« En fait je craignais un échec et qu'ensuite vous ne m'en vouliez parce que nous sommes restés ici au détriment de nos missions »

-« C'était ma décision John »

-« Mais pour me faire plaisir »

-« J'en avais autant envie que vous » répondit Finch « Je suis seul responsable et je ne vous reprocherais jamais rien »

-« Mais vous ne devez rien avoir à vous reprocher non plus dans ce cas. Je ne le veux pas. Car ce sera toujours un peu ma faute, c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes resté sur ce bateau »

-« En effet, sinon quel intérêt ? » s'amusa Finch « Mais je vous le répète j'ai choisit et je ne le regrette pas. Enfin sauf pour le manque de sommeil peut être ? » Taquina t-il

John lui adressa un sourire mutin

-« Désolé. Vous devrez attendre le retour chez vous pour dormir tranquille, ici ce n'est pas une option ! »

-« Me voilà averti »

-« Et je dirais même qu'une fois de retour c'est juste le fait que je ne connaisse pas votre adresse qui vous permettra de vous reposer » lui chuchota John en nichant son visage dans son cou. Finch frissonna devant ce désir qui semblait ne jamais s'apaiser. Mais il ne songeait pas à s'y soustraire, c'était si bon d'être avec lui !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Aucun autre numéro ne vint troubler leurs "vacances", ce qui leur parut un peu étrange mais dont ils ne se plaignirent pas. Finch ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger, entre cet étrange bug informatique qui avait bouleversé leurs réservations et les avaient poussé à cohabiter, facilitant leur rapprochement, et ce silence prolongé au moment le plus propice…. Etait-il possible que la machine prenne quelques "initiatives" ? Ou avait-il trop d'imagination ? Il s'agissait peut être de simples coïncidences…

Ils débarquèrent à mi voyage en profitant de l'escale prévue. Finch ayant réservé un petit avion pour le retour. Ils saluèrent Maddy qui les embrassa avec effusion. Comme ils quittaient le quai, ils aperçurent Miss Clary partant en excursion, fermement accroché aux bras d'un autre passager.

-« Elle vous a remplacé Harold. Mais pas en mieux » remarqua Reese.

-« Je vous laisse juge » se moqua Finch.

-« C'est tout vu » John fronça les sourcils « N'est ce pas le banquier qui importunait Maddy ? »

-« Oui en effet » confirma l'informaticien.

-« Evidemment. Sa situation le rend intéressant »

Finch eut un sourire amusé qui intrigua son compagnon.

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? »

-« Je crois qu'elle ne le gardera pas longtemps »

-« C'est sur. Elle va le mettre en fuite avec ses bavardages incessants » ricana John « Elle va l'épuiser comme son précédent époux »

-« Ces précédents époux » corrigea Finch.

John lui lança un regard étonné.

-« Trois pour être précis. Dont deux divorces »

-« Pas vraiment la pauvre veuve pour laquelle elle veut se faire passer » estima John « elle n'était décidément pas fréquentable Finch ! » plaisanta l'ex agent.

A cet instant elle se tourna et les aperçu. Elle prit un air hautain. John lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

-« En tout cas elle semble contente de sa prise »

-« C'est ce qui est encore plus drôle ! » jugea l'informaticien.

-« Harold ? Vous ne me dites pas tout ! » Se plaignit John.

-« Son nouvel ami, Herman Stenman, fait partie des personnes dont j'ai étudié la biographie en priorité lorsque j'avais entrepris d'étudier les passagers. Ce "charmant" personnage se déclare banquier et célibataire. Il est directeur d'une banque certes, mais plus près de la faillite que de la fortune et il est bien célibataire mais seulement depuis qu'il a divorcé de sa troisième épouse il y a quatre mois. Et je ne parle pas des pensions alimentaires qui le prive de la moitié de ses revenus »

John ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-« Le candidat parfait en somme !» s'exclama t-il.

-« Je crains que Miss Clary n'aille au devant d'une grave déconvenue » commenta Finch.

Ils arrivaient au véhicule.

-« Tout le monde n'a pas autant de chance que moi ! » constata l'ex agent en lui volant un baiser, profitant du moment où son associé s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture de location. Finch lui sourit, se réjouissant de sa bonne humeur.

Le vol se déroula sans encombre. Finch loua une autre voiture pour qu'il puisse aller reprendre la sienne.

-« Nous passons récupérer Bear puis je vous dépose chez vous ? » proposa t-il

-« D'accord » approuva l'ex agent.

-« Vous pourrez déballer votre valise pendant que je m'occuperais des miennes. Et ensuite nous retrouver à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Je parie que je mettrais moins de temps que vous à ranger mes affaires ! » affirma Reese en faisant allusion à son côté pointilleux. Finch comprit le message mais rétorqua :

-« Certainement. Mais n'oubliez pas que moi je prévois pour deux »

-« Touché ! » répliqua John en sortant son portable de sa poche. « J'appelle Léon pour le prévenir de notre arrivée »

Finch écouta distraitement la conversation, concentré sur la route.

-« Ils sont au parc » annonça l'ex agent en raccrochant.

-« Bien. C'est encore plus proche » estima Finch. Quelques minutes plus tard il se garait à proximité et ils entrèrent dans le parc. Ils n'eurent aucune peine à repérer Léon en grande conversation avec deux jeunes femmes et entouré de trois chiens dont Bear qui, les reconnaissant, se précipita à leur rencontre pour leur faire la fête. Léon salua ses amies et vint les rejoindre.

-« Alors Léon, tu t'amuses ? » interrogea Reese.

-« C'est fou ce qu'on fait comme rencontre dans ce parc quand on se balade avec un chien »

-« M Tao ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous servez de Bear pour "attirer l'attention" de ces jeunes personnes ? » Questionna prudemment l'informaticien.

-« C'est un super plan Finch ! Ca rapproche d'avoir un animal. Les filles vous trouvent tout de suite plus sympa !»

-« M Tao » soupira Finch désabusé.

-« Vous devriez essayer Finch, je vous jure ça marche ! » affirma Léon enthousiaste.

L'informaticien vit John se détourner précipitamment pour cacher son envie de rire.

-« Je vais vous croire sur parole M Tao » répondit-il. Il observa le malinois et fronça les sourcils « En attendant je me demande si nous ne risquons pas une mauvaise surprise lorsque Bear montera sur la balance » ajouta t-il suspicieux.

-« Ah non » se défendit Léon « Ca a l'air comme ça mais non. Ou alors c'est juste du muscle ! » Plaida t-il

-« Bien » dit Finch pas complètement convaincu « Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui M Tao »

-« Pas de quoi Finch ! On a finit par bien s'entendre tout les deux. C'est quand vous voulez ! »

-« Du reste je préfère vous rencontrer en ce genre d'occasion »

-« Relax Finch ! Je me tiens à carreau. J'ai un nouveau boulot tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête »

-« Pour combien de temps ? » demanda Reese à brule pourpoint.

-« Oh je ne sais pas, quelques mois » répondit spontanément Léon avant de réaliser qu'il se faisait avoir « Heu… je veux dire toujours, pour toujours ! » se reprit-il.

-« A plus tard Léon » lui lança John moqueur.

Léon le salua, beau joueur. Ils firent quelques pas puis l'ex agent remarqua :

-« A bien y réfléchir je n'avais pas d'arrière pensée autre que votre protection en ramenant Bear mais il faut avouer qu'il nous a bien rapproché Finch. J'ai vraiment bien fait de le récupérer ! »

-« John ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? »

-« Vous avez entendu Léon ? C'est un bon plan ! »

-« Incorrigible » marmonna Finch en faisant monter le chien dans la voiture.

Il déposa son associé devant son immeuble avant de poursuivre sa route. John ne prit pas vraiment le temps de ranger ses affaires, préférant se rendre à la bibliothèque le plus tôt possible, déjà impatient de le retrouver. Une demi-heure plus tard il franchissait le seuil du grand bâtiment et fut surprit d'y trouver son partenaire installé à sa place habituelle.

-« Vous êtes déjà là ? Vous avez fait vite ! » Constata t-il en entrant.

-« Je ne suis pas passé chez moi finalement. Un numéro est tombé au moment où je redémarrais après vous avoir déposé et j'ai préféré venir directement ici »

-« Sans m'appeler ? » protesta John

-« Je savais que vous ne tarderiez pas à arriver »

-« Question de motivation » jugea l'ex agent. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son associé pour réclamer quelques secondes d'attention. Finch leva brièvement la tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser puis repris ses recherches.

 _« Retour aux affaires »_ songea Reese _« Il n'est jamais très démonstratif de toute façon »_ tenta t-il de se rassurer.

-« Georges Foster, 46 ans, divorcé. Il est inspecteur pour une compagnie d'assurance. Son travail consiste à visiter des chantiers de constructions pour vérifier que les normes y sont bien respectées »

-« Le genre de job où il est facile de se faire des ennemis »

-« Il semble que M Foster ait des horaires très particulier. Il est sur les chantiers dès 7H le matin et jusqu'à tard dans la journée. En compensation il a une semaine complète de repos toute les trois semaines »

-« Ca lui laisse du temps libre. Mais là je suppose que ce n'est pas sa semaine de repos ? »

-« Non. Il est en plein travail et il bouge beaucoup d'après son agenda » jugea Finch.

-« Disponible en ligne ? » le taquina Reese.

-« Plus ou moins » marmonna l'informaticien.

-« Je vois. Vous avez déjà le contrôle de la société »

-« Autant se renseigner à la source M Reese. Je vous ai envoyé les adresses de son domicile et de son bureau »

-« Bien j'y vais. A ce soir ? » Ajouta t-il hésitant.

-« A plus tard » répondit distraitement l'informaticien « Soyez prudent »

L'ex agent fut tenté de lui faire une remarque mais préféra se taire finalement et il quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter. Ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis deux heures mais la routine semblait déjà avoir rattrapé son compagnon et il sentait une distance se créer entre eux. Précisément ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début. Il se jura de ne surtout pas la laisser s'installer.

Toutefois l'emploi du temps de leur numéro vint contrarier ses projets. Coster, une fois sa journée terminée, aimait visiblement sortir pour se détendre. Ce soir là il ne rentra qu'à une heure du matin.

-« Comment ce type peut-il se coucher à 1H30 et être sur les chantiers à 7H tous les jours ? » constata t-il.

-« Il est peut être entrainé à récupérer très vite comme vous M Reese » suggéra Finch.

-« Il ne semble pourtant pas avoir de formation militaire »

-« Non. Pas d'après ses références »

-« Vous êtes chez vous ? » interrogea Reese.

-« J'ai préféré rentrer » admit l'informaticien « Vous devriez faire de même rapidement pour profiter d'un peu de repos »

-« D'accord » soupira Reese.

-« Nous nous verrons probablement demain John » ajouta Finch sentant son irritation.

-« Vous me manquez déjà Harold »

-« Alors espérons que cette enquête ne sera pas trop longue »

-« Oui espérons » approuva John.

Mais les deux jours suivants s'écoulèrent sans que Reese ne puisse faire le moindre détour par la bibliothèque pour voir son partenaire. C'était déjà arrivé avant bien sur, mais leur nouveau lien rendait cette situation pénible pour lui. Il s'en plaignit plusieurs fois, mais Finch, tout à ses recherches, ne lui semblait pas particulièrement perturbé. Chaque fois il tempérait, affirmant que cela ne durerait sans doute plus très longtemps.

A la fin du troisième jour, Reese n'y tint plus. Il était 23H et Coster ne semblait pas décidé à rentrer chez lui. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait toujours pas rejoindre son compagnon ne serait ce que quelques minutes.

-« Je suppose qu'il va encore faire la fermeture du club » marmonna t-il exaspéré.

-« Probablement » approuva Finch « Il a un style de vie très spécial »

-« Il serait temps que la menace se manifeste. J'ai besoin de vous voir » soupira l'ex agent.

-« Cela ne devrait plus durer M Reese » temporisa l'informaticien.

-« Vous dites cela depuis trois jours » laissa échapper John.

-« C'est ce que j'espère » répondit Finch un peu surprit de la tension de son associé.

Cette fois John ne répondit pas. Lui avait envie, besoin, d'entendre autre chose _« Vous me manquez »_ ou _« J'aimerais que vous soyez avec moi »_ quelques mots qui lui dirait qu'il manquait à son partenaire, qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir vide. Mais ces mots ne venaient jamais. Pire, c'était comme si Finch n'y pensait pas et ce manque d'intérêt le blessait.

Etonné de son silence Finch insista :

-« John ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

-« Vous devriez le savoir » murmura spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Je… » Commença l'informaticien ne sachant quoi répondre. John sentit sa perplexité. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Alors bien qu'il s'était promis d'attendre leurs retrouvailles pour s'exprimer, il ne put se taire davantage :

-« Cela fait trois jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vu Harold et lorsque je vous dis que j'ai envie de vous voir vous me répondez seulement que l'enquête ne durera plus très longtemps. » lança t-il agacé « C'est déjà assez dur d'être privé de votre présence mais c'est pire de constater que cela ne semble pas vous déranger plus que cela ! »

Finch se raidit dans son fauteuil. Il sentait le désarroi de son compagnon. Il voulu protester mais alors l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux et il resta muet. Comme quelques jours plus tôt lorsque Reese lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué clairement ses sentiments. A nouveau il ne s'exprimait pas. Il semblait si évident qu'il souffrait lui aussi cruellement de son absence qu'il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le dire, sans réaliser que ce silence pouvait blesser son partenaire. A nouveau il le laissait deviner ses sentiments sans rien en dire.

-« Je suis désolé » finit-il par répondre timidement.

Il n'était pas le seul. A peine ses paroles avaient-elles franchit ses lèvres que Reese regrettait amèrement de les avoir laissé échapper. Il retint son souffle, attendant anxieusement la réponse de son partenaire, craignant quelques reproches. Le regret qu'il perçu dans celles-ci le toucha.

-« Moi aussi je suis désolé » répliqua t-il aussitôt « Harold, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je me suis laissé aller parce que vous me manquez trop »

-« Non John. Vous avez raison de m'avoir dit cela. J'aurais dû vous dire ce que je ressens parce que j'éprouve le même manque que vous et la même envie de vous voir » murmura Finch « Je crois que je ne serais jamais doué pour les relations humaines » soupira t-il

Reese fut touché par cet aveu.

-« Je parie que vous êtes en train de rougir » plaisanta t-il pour essayer d'atténuer la tension entre eux.

Il y réussi. Finch sourit.

-« Vous gagnez » concéda t-il « Mais peu importe, je dois m'exprimer. Vous me l'avez fait comprendre et je vais essayer de faire un effort »

-« Juste un peu Harold. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous brusquer non plus. Je vous aime comme vous êtes vous le savez ? »

-« Je sais » affirma l'informaticien.

-« Et maintenant je suis rassuré de savoir que je vous manque » le taquina t-il.

Finch hésita puis répondit, décidé :

-« Je voudrais que la mission se termine parce que j'aimerais que vous soyez près de moi, parce qu'en ce moment j'aimerais être dans vos bras et me blottir contre vous, j'aimerais pouvoir vous embrasser et ….plus encore » ajouta t-il

Connaissant son partenaire, Reese estima cette déclaration à sa juste valeur.

-« Cette fois vous devez être écarlate non ? » le taquina t-il. Il entendit son associé marmonner vaguement dans l'oreillette. « Merci Harold » reprit-il d'un ton sérieux « Vous ne savez pas combien vos paroles compte pour moi »

-« J'en ai une petite idée » jugea l'informaticien se basant sur ses propres sentiments.

-« J'ai hâte de vous retrouver et je vous promets de tout faire pour rattraper ces trois jours de séparation »

-« J'y compte bien John » approuva t-il « Et peut être trouverons nous une solution pour améliorer les choses » suggéra t-il

-« Comme quoi ? » demanda l'ex agent curieux.

-« Vous verrez à la fin de cette mission. Je ne veux pas vous déconcentrer. Vous avez besoin de toutes vos capacités pour me revenir indemne. Nous y réfléchirons »

-« D'accord » concéda Reese.

Finalement la menace se manifesta le lendemain en fin d'après midi. Coster avait déjà échappé à plusieurs incidents déjoués par John sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Aussi l'agresseur, exaspéré de voir échouer ses tentatives indirectes, décida t-il cette fois d'agir en face à face. Avec l'intervention de John celui-ci tourna en faveur de leur numéro. Tout ceci n'étant finalement qu'une histoire de concurrence. Coster avait obtenu deux mois plus tôt une promotion assez importante pour laquelle il se trouvait en concurrence avec l'un de ses collègues. Le perdant s'estimant lésé avait décidé de se débarrasser du vainqueur pour prendre sa place.

Il n'était que 18H lorsque Fusco vint arrêter le coupable et John songea qu'il allait enfin retrouver son compagnon. Il s'empressa de l'appeler :

-« Finch, Fusco vient de boucler notre apprenti assassin, je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque »

-« Je n'y suis plus M Reese » annonça l'informaticien.

-« Vous l'avez déjà quitté ? » s'étonna l'ex agent.

-« J'avais des choses à faire, très importantes et je suis rentré. Je vous invite à faire de même John. Je ne pourrais pas repasser à la bibliothèque ce soir. Et vous avez besoin de repos après cette mission au rythme épuisant »

-« J'ai plus encore besoin de vous » murmura John à qui cette réponse avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

-« Je sais. Moi aussi John. Mais l'affaire que j'avais à résoudre ne pouvait pas attendre »

 _« Qu'est ce qui peut être tellement plus important que nous ? »_ songea Reese. Mais il garda cette interrogation pour lui. Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille Finch n'avait sans doute pas pu agir autrement pensa t-il.

-« Très bien » concéda t-il « Dans ce cas à demain Finch »

-« A plus tard M Reese » répondit Finch avant de raccrocher rapidement.

L'ex agent soupira, frustré, éprouvant une terrible envie de fouiller toute la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Un instant il fut tenter d'aller marcher au hasard des rues pour se défouler mais il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières nuits alors il jugea préférable de rentrer et d'en profiter.

Il arriva dans son immeuble, réticent à l'idée de rentrer dans son loft et de s'y retrouver seul, encore. Il pénétra dans son appartement et alluma la lumière. Lorsqu'il se retourna il resta stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Finch était tranquillement assis dans le canapé, Bear à ses pieds. Un peu plus loin la table était dressée pour deux, et surtout trois petites valises attendaient un peu en retrait, soigneusement alignées.

Finch lui sourit et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Il se blottit contre lui et les bras de John l'emprisonnèrent aussitôt tandis qu'il capturait ses lèvres avec avidité. L'ex agent regretta le manque de souffle qui le força à s'arrêter.

-« Je suis heureux de vous voir » soupira t-il.

-« Je le constate » affirma l'informaticien devant son empressement « Moi aussi John je suis heureux de vous retrouver »

-« Et votre "affaire importante" ? » interrogea l'ex agent en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

-« Je m'en occupe en ce moment même » répondit Finch d'un ton sérieux.

John stoppa en instant pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur alors que ses doigts s'attaquaient aux boutons de la chemise de son associé.

-« Il me fallait venir ici, préparer la table pour le dîner, attendre votre retour avec Bear…. » Énuméra l'informaticien.

-« Et ces valises ? » demanda Reese le cœur battant d'un fol espoir.

-« J'ai pensé que si je m'installais ici de temps en temps nous pourrions nous voir même lorsque les missions nous séparent toute la journée, donc j'ai amené quelques affaires. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

-« Qu'il y a bien assez de place pour deux ici » approuva t-il en laissant glisser ses mains sur le corps de son associé _« Et pas seulement pour des visites ponctuelles »_ songea t-il en se promettant de le lui faire comprendre.

Finch s'écarta un peu.

-« Hum… John, nous devrions aller dîner puisque le repas est servi. Et ensuite je déballerais mes valises… » Ajouta t-il d'une voix mal assurée tandis que Reese resserrait sa prise pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner

-« Cela peut attendre, j'ai d'autres priorités après une si longue séparation » répliqua l'ex agent en l'entrainant dans la direction opposée.

-« Mais … le repas » protesta mollement Finch de plus en plus étourdit.

-« Je n'ai faim que de vous Harold et je ne peux plus attendre » chuchota John à son oreille tandis qu'il achevait de faire glisser sa chemise au sol et l'enlaçait plus étroitement.

Finch rendit les armes

-« Moi non plus » admit-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux et en l'embrassant passionnément.

John le guida vers son lit et l'y poussa doucement avant de s'installer près de lui sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il se redressa pour ôter sa chemise. Finch posa doucement ses mains sur son torse, le redessinant attentivement, suivant lentement chaque courbe. Reese soupira de satisfaction. Il se pencha sur son partenaire et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Touchez moi Harold. Je veux sentir vos mains sur mon corps et garder l'empreinte de leur chaleur gravée en moi pour m'en souvenir à chaque heure, chaque fois que nous seront séparés »

Finch rougit violemment mais continua ses caresses. Le regard de John, brillant de désir l'encourageant autant qu'il le faisait frissonner. L'ex agent le laissa l'explorer jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'en faire de même ne devienne trop fort et qu'il ne recommence à l'embrasser alternant entre baisers tendres ou passionnés. Finch ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon, songeant que l'aimer était la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais pris. Et au fond de lui il savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne le regretterait jamais.


End file.
